No negemos el amor
by mane ishida
Summary: Sora es una chica comun que ha llegado a la Universidad de Londres, Matt es el chico más popular de la Universidad, podrá nacer el amor en seres de mundos tan distintos... Sorato principalmente... Romance Drama. !Dejen Reviews porfavor! TT.TT... Nuevo Ca
1. No quiero irme

**Cáp. 1: No quiero irme**

Era una tarde algo nublada, parecía que se aproximaba alguna leve lluvia, todo estaba tranquilo y una chica pelirroja de 18 años observaba todo por una ventana, su nombre era Sora Takenouchi, quien estaba desconsolada por que la iban a mandar a estudiar la universidad en Londres, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, Sora estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, pero el timbre de un teléfono que estaba a unos dos metros de distancia comienza a sonar insistentemente y la saco de su trance, Sora levanto el teléfono y contesto con una voz algo desanimada,

bueno, dijo la chica

hola Sora dijo una voz masculina

ah, hola como estas Tai

bien pero, tu como te sientes, estas bien

si, pero no quiero irme a Londres, no quiero dejarlos—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

tranquila Sora, nosotros nunca te vamos a olvidar, además te vamos a escribir todos los días, e iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos

si Tai pero ya no vamos a poder ir de paseo los fines de semana con nuestros amigos, ni a comer después de la escuela, ni hacer fiestas los viernes, ni nada, nada Tai, nada

tranquila Sora ya veras que harás muchos amigos en Londres, y todos te querrán tanto como nosotros te queremos a ti, por que eres una chica fenomenal con un gran carisma y además eres muy divertida, te integraras muy pronto ya verás

gracias Tai nunca olvidare lo feliz que me sentí todos estos años con ustedes

lo se Sora, se que siempre estarás en contacto con nosotros y que nunca nos olvidaras, bueno claro, al menos que encuentres a un chico igual o mas divertido que yo y lo prefieras a él que a mi

Tai, por dios, eso nunca pasará, tu eres mi mejor amigo y nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar

Si eso dices ahorita, pero quien sabe después…

Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso por que no quiero irme

Sora, es la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, aprovéchala

Pero, pero, no quiero Tai

Tu tranquila , todo saldrá bien

Mmm, bueno voy a tratar de no llorar mas por ese asunto, pero oye como te esta yendo con Mila

Este, bueno, pssss, mas o menos (dijo con algo de tristeza)

Pero por que suenas triste…

Es que no te había dicho pero no me gusta Mila…

¿Que, pero entonces…

Es, que, no te había dicho, pero, desde hace como un mes estoy enamorado de otra chica…

Que, no lo puedo creer, pero de quien, dime Tai, vamos soy tu mejor amiga

De….de … de Mimi

De Mimi, pero como, cuando, y por que no se lo dices—dijo la chica

Es que estos días que te alejaste del grupo por el problema de que te vas a Londres, Izzy se le declaro a Mimi, y pues ya son novios –dijo el chico con los ojos cristalinos-

Lo siento mucho Tai

No, no importa no es culpa de nadie mas que mía, por no decirle lo que sentía antes

Mmm, no se de que manera ayudarte, no he hablado con Mimi, desde hace tres días, y mira todo lo que sucedió

No, no intervengas por favor, Mimi parece estar muy feliz, todo el día están juntos, cada vez que están algo solos se besan y él le dice cosas al oído, no lo soportó, pero si Mimi es feliz así, entonces yo también lo soy

Tai, eres tan bueno, ya verás que el destino te traerá una chica que te sepa amar

Gracias Sora, oye de verás que esto es el colmo, soy el único solteron

Que, no, y yo, yo también estoy soltera

Ay, por favor Sora, no me vayas a decir que entre tu y Joe no hay nada

Pues hay química pero nada mas

Pero si se ve que muere por ti

Pues yo también lo quiero mucho pero no se si estoy preparada para tener una relación formal con él…

Oye, y ya le dijiste a Joe que te iras a Londres

No, no le he dicho nada, es que pues con eso de que tenia exámenes de la Universidad, no pudimos vernos en algún lugar, ni siquiera hablar por teléfono

Bueno, pues si quieres yo le digo

Si, si por favor por que no tengo el valor para decirle eso

Oye Sora, cuando te iras

El viernes ---dijo con voz triste---

Queeeeeeee, no puede ser solo faltan tres días, grito Tai algo exaltado

Si lo se, es muy pronto

No te preocupes, los demás y yo nos encargaremos de que sean los tres días mas inolvidables de tu vida

Gracias Tai, gracias por ser mi amigo

No, al contrario Sora, gracias por soportarme todos estos años

Jajaja, yo no se como pude aguantar tanto

Queeeeeeee, a, si, bueno vas a ver

No te creas, yo te quiero mucho

Mmm, te creo o no te creo

Tai…

Bueno te creo te creo, ah, y yo también te quiero

Tai ,Tai, nunca vas a cambiar, y además no quiero que cambies

Yo también espero que nunca cambies, y que siempre seas la Sora que es mi mejor amiga

Si, Tai, te voy extrañar demasiado

Yo mas Sora

Bueno, es mejor que vaya a la cama, nos vemos mañana

Si, será mejor que descanses

Bueno, hasta mañana…

Adiós

Bye…


	2. No estarás sola

**Cáp. 2 No estarás sola**

Así pasaron los tres inolvidables días para Sora, pero llego el día de irse a Londres y su madre junto con sus amigos estaban ahí con ella en el aeropuerto para despedirla

te voy a extrañar mucho hija –dijo la señora Takenouchi, mamá de Sora, con mucha tristeza, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que Sora tuviera una excelente oportunidad para el futuro---

yo también mamá, dijo Sora dándole un fuerte abrazo

Sora, debes de estar feliz, habrá muchos hombres guapos en Londres, dijo una chica de 15 años llamada Kari, hermana del mejor amigo de Sora, Tai

Kari! No digas eso, aun estas muy joven, dijo Tai muy celoso

Jajajaja, no te creas hermano, dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara

Sora, te voy a extrañar mucho, dijo una chica de 17 años llamada Mimi Tachikawa, la cuál se lanzó a abrazar a Sora

Yo también Mimi, eres mi mejor amiga

Prométenos que nos escribirás seguido, dijo un joven que tomaba a Mimi por la cintura, su nombre es Izzy quien era el actual novio de Mimi, y también amigo de Sora

Claro que sí Izzy, pero tu me tienes que prometer que cuidarás a Mimi, por que si la haces sufrir te mataré

No te preocupes Sora, yo la cuidaré, respondió el chico con certeza

Tai, cuídate mucho, dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Claro que sí Sora, pero tu hazlo también

Sí, dijo Sora

Vuelo con destino a Londres, favor de abordar en la sala gates 6, gracias

Chicos ese es mi vuelo, dijo Sora dejando caer una lágrima

Te amo hija, cuídate mucho, dijo la mamá llorando

Adiós Sora, te quiero mucho y ya te estoy extrañando, dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

Cuídate mucho Sora y escribe pronto, dijo Izzy cogiendo a Mimi de la cintura

Tráeme un hombre Sora, exclamó la hermana menor de Tai, Kari

Kari, estas muy joven aún, dijo exaltado su hermano mayor

Jajaja, ya, ya tranquilo hermano

Tai, adiós te extrañaré mucho

Yo también Sora, dijo Tai tratando de ocultar una pequeña lágrima que acababa de salir de sus ojos color café

Te quiero Tai y nunca pierdas las esperanzas, dijo Sora la cuál volteo a ver a Mimi quien no entendía a lo que se refería

Lo intentaré Sora, adiós cuídate, te deseamos lo mejor

Los amo a todos, mamá, amigos cuídense

Te queremos ¡Sora! Gritaron todos al unisono

Con esto último Sora subió las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y abordo el avión…. había mucha gente con destino a Londres, todos los lugares estaban llenos, pero Sora ya había reservado uno con la vista hacia la ventana, por que quería ver el paisaje, se recargó en ella y empezó a recordar aquélla dolorosa despedida la cuál hizo que sus ojos comenzarán a llorar…

estas bien, quieres un pañuelo, le dijo una chica de cabello negro con los ojos color café y unos enormes lentes

si, gracias

estas triste, o por que lloras

solo un poco, es que voy a extrañar mucho a mis amigos

piensas viajar por mucho tiempo, pregunto la chica con interés

si, verás, ¡iré a estudiar!

estudiarás la universidad en Londres, pregunto la chica de cabello negro con insistencia

sí, como lo sabes

bueno, es que yo también iré a la Universidad de Londres

enserio, bueno entonces es mejor que me presente, soy Sora Takenouchi, vengo de Odaiba, y tu

mucho gustó, yo soy Kana Fuyimoto y vengo de Hikarigaoka

mucho gustó, dijo Sora con una sonrisa,… y no extrañaras a tus amigos

claro que sí, a mis padres sobretodo, pero vengo con un amigo

en serio, ¿quién?

es ese chico que está dormido, su nombre es Setsuke Tendo, venimos de la misma preparatoria

wow, que genial, por lo menos tú no estas sola, dijo Sora con una mirada triste

tú tampoco, a partir de ahora yo seré tu amiga y bueno si el tonto de Setsuke despierta, el también estará encantado de ser tu amigo Sora

gracias Kana, estoy muy agradecida

ni te preocupes, además venimos de Japón los tres, nos llevaremos muy bien, ya verás, exclamó Kana con seguridad

ah, y cómo es que estudiarás la Universidad en Londres, pregunto Sora con curiosidad

Pues verás, nos dieron una beca del 90 por excelencia académica, y tú

Pues gracias a mi promedios arriba de 95, hicieron intercambio internacional

Wow, y tus padres pagarán todo el dinero de La universidad

Si, yo se que mi mamá hará un gran sacrificio por mis estudios, por eso volveré con honores a Japón

En serio, pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo

Gracias Kana, y también te deseo lo mismo

Oye Sora, no estas preocupada por quien tocará contigo

No, para nada, por qué lo preguntas

Bueno es que, en esa Universidad van muchos chicos importantes y pues, yo no se si me acepten

Vamos, necesitarían ser unos idiotas para no aceptar a una chica tan valiosa como tú

Gracias Sora, eres una gran persona

Vamos, no es para tanto

Jejeje, oye dime que te gusta hacer

Me encanta la literatura y las artes

¿El arte, vaya…

Bueno te diré, es que el arte es el significado de todo lo que no entendemos, por eso es que me gustan, verás, es que es tan perfecto

Bueno, cada quien y dime, ¿practicas algún deporte?

Bueno sí, me gusta mucho el ballet clásico y la gimnasia artística, llevo 10 años estudiándolas

Wow, debes de ser una experta

La verdad aún me falta por aprender

Y has participado en alguna competencia, Sora

Sí, claro

Y has ganado premios

Hasta ahora llevó 79 premios ganados

¡79! Wow, supongo que serás una estrella en la Universidad

No, no, prefiero concentrarme en mis estudios

Eres increíble Sora

No, no me digas eso, mejor cuéntame tu algo de tu vida

Pues, mis materias favoritas son la Biología y Química

Vaya, son interesantes, dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Jeje, nadie piensa eso, eres la única

Jajaja, gracias, oye y tu practicas algún deporte, Kana

Mmm, no, deportes no, pero me gusta mucho el ajedrez

El ajedrez, vaya que eres interesante Kana, dijo Sora sorprendida

Oye y tienes novio Sora, pregunto Kana con una sonrisa traviesa

Este, no, no para nada, dijo Sora sonrojada

Jajaja, te pusiste como un tomate, respondió Kana con una gran sonrisa

Mmm, es que no esperaba esa pregunta

Jajaja, no te preocupes, fui una indiscreta, continuo Kana riéndose

Y tu tienes novio, pregunto Sora

Pooof, no,la verdad no, por que, no se da cuenta

Quien no se da cuenta

No nadie Sora, nadie

Vamos dime dijo Sora con curiosidad

Fuf, bueno, es que Setsuke me gusta desde hace tiempo, es que piensa igual que yo, es muy inteligente y le encanta el ajedrez como a mi, pero el nunca se da cuenta de que lo quiero

Mmm, bueno, es que algunos chicos no entienden indirectas, dijo Sora tratando de tranquilizar a Kana

Tal ves tengas razón Sora

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que sueño

que fue eso Kana, exclamó Sora asustada

mmm, eso se llama Setsuke

aaaaaaaaaaaa, hola Kana, dijo el chico de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes

hola Setsuke Tendo, dormiste bien, contestó Kana con algo de sarcasmo

de maravilla, respondió el chico aún bostezando, después de haber dormido por 6 horas

mmm, oye Setsuke preséntate, no seas mal educado

eh, con quien o que, dijo el chico despistado

con ella tonto, dijo la chica

ah, hola, pero que bella eres, como te llamas

Kana, al oír las palabras de Setsuke se puso algo triste

Ah, hola me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi mucho gusto

No, no, el gusto es mío, no había conocido a una chica tan bella como tú, mi nombre es Setsuke Tendo, soy de Hikarigaoka Japón

Kana pensaba en que Sora era demasiado bonita, y ella no, por lo que Setsuke se sentía atraído por ella

Kana, Kana, sucede algo, pregunto Sora algo preocupada

No, no nada dijo la chica con aires de tristeza

Oye Sora, de dónde eres y ha donde vas, pregunto Setsuke curioso

Soy de Odaiba e iré a Londres, a la Universidad

Ooo, nosotros también verdad Kana

Ya se lo dije tonto, por si no te diste cuenta llevabas 6 horas dormido, dijo Kana algo furiosa

Ah, jejeje, lo siento, respondió el chico de cabello castaño a las palabras de su amiga

Cuanto faltara para llegar, exclamó Sora algo cansada

Atención pasajeros del vuelo Japón-Londres, hemos llegado al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Londres, les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad por que vamos a aterrizar

oh, ya llegamos, ya vieron esa ciudad, dijo sorprendido el chico de cabellos castaños

es bella, agrego Kana

claro, que es bella, miren todos esos maravillosos monumentos arquitectónicos, este lugar esta lleno de belleza histórica

Buenas tardes soy Joan Ley, el piloto del vuelo con destino a Londres, acabamos de llegar, les pido que bajen con cuidado a esperar sus maletas en la sala 2 del aeropuerto, gracias

Ven Sora vamos, dijo Kana tomándola de la mano

Oigan espérenme, gritó Setsuke

Los tres chicos estaban boquiabiertos con toda la gente que había en el aeropuerto, se acercaron al la sala 2 y recogieron sus maletas…. Un hombre se acercó a ellos para preguntar sus nombres…

Buenas tardes soy Michael Wilson, soy del departamento de intercambio cultural de Londres, disculpen pero quisiera preguntarles si ustedes son…. Setsuke Tendo, Sora Takenouchi y Kana Fuyimoto

Si, si somos nosotros respondió el chico castaño

Ah, mucho gustó, yo vengo a trasladarlos a la Universidad de Londres

Muchas gracias respondieron los chicos

Así el secretario Michael Wilson los llevó a la Universidad de Londres donde había muchos jóvenes de nuevo ingreso

- Bienvenidos sean a su Universidad, dijo una señora de aproximadamente 47 años de edad con el cabello casi totalmente blanco

- gracias, respondieron los tres chicos

- bueno, yo soy Darcy Milan, soy la encargada del departamento escolar y becas y, pues quiero que se sientan como en su casa

- Muchas gracias señora Milan, pero yo le quería preguntar algo, dijo algo preocupada Kana

- dígame señorita, que quería preguntarme, decía Milan

- Bueno es que mi amigo Setsuke y yo estamos becados y pues no tenemos donde quedarnos en nuestra estancia en Londres

- No se preocupen por eso, gracias a su buen desempeño académico, la Universidad les prestará un departamento, en donde podrán estar, todo el tiempo que estén estudiando aquí en su Universidad

- gracias señora

- no hay de que, ustedes mismos lo hicieron, y dime tu cómo te llamas, dijo observando a Sora

- Soy Sora Takenouchi

- Recibí una llamada del director de la Escuela de Odaiba y me puso al tanto de tu caso

- mmm, yo tampoco tengo donde quedarme, dijo Sora con la cabeza abajo

- No te preocupes por eso jovencita, a todos los chicos de intercambio los tenemos alojados

en unos departamentos, en unos momentos les daré la dirección y las llaves de cada uno de ellos

- muchas gracias por ser tan atentos con nosotros, dijeron los chicos

- gracias, para nosotros son muy importantes los alumnos de excelencia como ustedes

La señora Milan les dio las llaves y la dirección de cada uno de sus departamentos

Bueno chicos aquí me despido, por que mi departamento, esta alejado del de ustedes

Que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana, dijeron Setsuke y Kana

Sora tomó un taxi, y le dio la dirección al chofer, por que claro, ella no conocía la ciudad, y al cabo de 15 minutos llegaron al edificio, Sora le pagó al chofer y salió el vehículo…

Sora entró al edificio y le preguntó a una señorita encargada de la administración de los huéspedes, la ubicación de su dormitorio, la señorita la llevó y la ayudó con el equipaje, después Sora entró al departamento, no era muy grande pero era muy cómodo para una estudiante, en la entrada tenía una pequeña mesa color caoba y un pasillo de daba hacia la recámara, al entrar había un escritorio grande y en frente un cama con un mueble para el teléfono, al salir de la recámara había una cocineta con alacena y una mesa para dos personas para que Sora coma, también un refrigerador y una barra, al lado del cuarto de cocina, había otro cuarto de televisión y un sofá (lovesite) también había un cuarto de baño. Sora miró el departamento y memorizó cada parte de él, después tomó las llaves y sacó de su maleta más pequeña unos patines en línea, se los puso y salió del departamento.

Sora estaba recorriendo la "pequeña" Isla (Londres) con sus patines, llegó a un pequeño mercado ambulante en el cuál compro frutas, verduras, pan, carne, etc., después llegó a comprar un mapa de la ciudad a una tienda de libros y encontró un libro de la historia de los dioses griegos y lo compró, después paso a una florería y compro unos tulipanes, ya llevaba los brazos llenos así que decidió regresar a se departamento.

Al llegar a su dormitorio acomodo perfectamente todo, tomó las flores y las puso en la mesita de la entrada en un florero, después tomó su libro, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leerlo, después de haber leído 20 páginas, se quedó profundamente dormida…


	3. Bienvenida

**Cáp. 3 Bienvenida **

Sonó el despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana en Londres, Sora se levantó rápidamente y tomó una ducha, después se puso una blusa holgada y unos jeans (no se veía muy a la moda que digamos, pero pues ella nada más se quería concentrar en sus estudios), después fue a la cocina, tomó un durazno y rápidamente se puso sus patines, tomó una mochila y se fue a la Universidad, mientras patinaba comenzó a pensar que no le alcanzaría el dinero que se había traído para los gastos, así que quería conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo,… mientras pensaba en uno se estrelló con unas personas…

perdón, no me fije, dijo Sora levantándose del piso

jajaja, estas bien amiga, le dijo una voz conocida

ah, hola Kana, hola Setsuke, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas, dijo sobándose el trasero, ya que había caído de sentón

Sora, es mejor que nos apuremos faltan 10 minutos para las 7

Si, si…

Sora volteó y fijó su mirada en un café muy novedoso que tenía un letrero de se busca mesera

Oigan, luego los alcanzó adiós, les dijo Sora patinando hacia el café

Bueno, pues vámonos Setsuke, dijo Kana, jalándolo del brazo

Sora entró al lugar, dónde la recibió una señora de unos 38 años, aparentemente la dueña del lugar…

buenos días, soy Sora Takenouchi y vengo por el trabajo

mmm, y cuantos años tienes le pregunto la señora mirándola de todos los ángulos

tengo 18 años, y de verdad necesito el trabajo

y si podrás atender bien al cliente, dijo la señora con desconfianza

si, si claro, dijo Sora segura de sí misma

Bueno, bueno, esta bien muchacha, tu turno será desde la 1 de la tarde, hasta las 8 de la noche, de lunes a sábado, el domingo cierro, así que se puntual y ponte esto cuando vengas hoy en la tarde

La señora le arrojo un delantal con el logotipo del café, y Sora lo tomó con una gran sonrisa

gracias señora, aquí estaré, dijo Sora saliendo del lugar

Ya era muy tarde, metió el delantal a la mochila y patinó lo más rápido que pudo pero ya todos los alumnos habían entrado a sus aulas, Sora se quito los patines, se puso unos tenis y corrió al departamento escolar para que le dijeran su grupo…… Al entrar le dijeron que su grupo era el 10 y le dieron unos libros, Sora los guardo en su mochila y corrió al salón……. Ya todos estaban dentro y miró por una ventana, el profesor estaba hablando, así que Sora toco la puerta y….

Puedo pasar profesor

El profesor le pregunta su nombre levantando una ceja

Soy Sora Takenouchi

Ah, claro, puedes pasar, hay un lugar en el fondo del salón, ve y siéntate le dijo el profesor

Gracias, maestro

Todos la miraban, algunas chicas murmuraban de su manera de vestir y otros hablaban de lo agitada que había entrado al salón

Todos con la mirada al frente, la señorita que acaba de entrar es de intercambio internacional, gracias a su excelencia académica, el maestro seguía hable y hable, y nadie le prestaba atención excepto Sora….

Una chica alta, delgada, con el cabello rubio y los ojos cafés y de cuerpo muy voluptuoso, llamada Hilary le avienta un papelito, a otra con la misma complexión física pero con el cabello castaño y ojos azules llamada Ashley….

ya viste a la tipa esa, dice Hilary

jajaja, sí, es nuestro objetivo del año, contesta Ashley

no necesitas decirlo, odio a las mosquitas que vienen por sus buenos promedios, dice Hilary con un tono burlón

jajajaja, si ya lo sé, contesta Ashley

no falta nadie, pregunta el profesor……. Ishida, donde esta Ishida

no ha llegado profesor, le dice Hilary

De repente un chico golpea la puerta y pasa sin pedir permiso, era alto, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos era azules como el cielo, su mirada era tan profunda, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa semi-desabrochada color negro (yam, yam, ya me lo estoy saboreando), a su llegada todas las chicas lo voltearon a ver, mientras unas babeaban, otras se derretían, todas menos Sora, que parecía estar escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta, el profesor, molesto, le gritó a Ishida, Yamato Ishida, más conocido como Matt….

tranquilo viejo, ya me voy a sentar, dijo el chico rubio con ojos de cielo al profesor

Matt, por que tardaste tanto, le dijo Hilary mientras se colgaba de sus brazos

Tenía cosas que hacer, le dijo el papacito, digo, Matt

Ven mi amor, siéntate conmigo, le dijo de forma ensimosa, Hilary

Si, claro, le dijo Matt, siguiéndole el juego

Todas las demás chicas del salón, excepto Sora, miraban a Hilary con envidia, por que era nada más y nada menos que la novia del chico más guapo de toda la Universidad, Yamato Ishida…

Mientras continuaba el profesor hablando Hilary acariciaba el cabello de Matt….

Matt, ya viste a la nueva, le decía de modo burlón Hilary

Cuál nueva, preguntaba Matt

La de la esquina, la idiota que está leyendo, acaba de entrar en este semestre, por que la cambiaron por buen promedio, jajajaja, otra nerd, antisocial, decía Hilary

Bueno, eso es todo los años, decía Matt, sonriéndole a unas chicas que lo observaban

Ishida, pon atención, por favor, gritó el profesor desesperado por los desplantes de Matt

Ya, ya tranquilo, es que no esta diciendo nada interesante, decía Matt con una sonrisa preciosa

Pues, entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que habrá un baile de bienvenida la próxima semana verdad

Vaya, hasta que dice algo bueno, decía Matt con una mirada aburrida

Oíste eso Matt, vayamos juntos al baile, suplicaba Hilary

Si, si claro, le contestó Matt

Bueno, quédense tranquilos en lo que salgo por unas hojas de datos importantes que me faltan, decía el profesor…

Al momento en que salió el profesor Ashley y Hilary fueron hacia donde Sora estaba leyendo el libro de los dioses griegos que había comprado hace un día…

oye tu mosquita, voltea, le decía Hilary

vamos, voltea niña, siguió Ashley

Sora al escuchar los comentarios de las dos chicas cerró su libro y las volteo a ver

que se les ofrece, dijo sonriendo

no te hagas la mustia estúpida, conocemos a las moscas como tu, decía Hilary

no entiendo, para que me hablan así, yo no tengo ningún problema con ustedes, dijo de lo más tranquila, Sora

pues nosotras si tenemos un problema contigo antisocial, dijeron ambas amigas

ah, ya veo y díganme cual es el problema

tú, no nos gustan las nerds como tú, decían las chicas

vaya, si que es un problema, pero no se preocupen, yo las puedo ayudar en las materias

que no entiendan, contestó Sora con una sonrisa triunfante

no necesitamos tu ayuda estúpida, hasta aquí llegaste, ni creas que te vas a librar de mi, decía Hilary con mucha confianza

bueno está bien, responde Sora

que no te das cuenta, imbecil, soy la capitana del equipo de porristas, además he ganado concursos de belleza desde la secundaria

oh, wow, que interesante, gracias por la información, decía Sora

y además de todo soy la novia de Yamato, mi Yamato Ishida

Yamato Ishida, quien es ese tal Yamato Ishida, que tiene de importante ese sujeto, dijo Sora con toda sinceridad ya que ella no había notado la llegada del rubio

Por este último comentario de Sora, todo el salón puso su mirada en ella, inclusive el mismo Matt que desde que tiene memoria todas las chicas siempre están atentas a sus movimientos…

por favor, no te hagas niña, claro que lo conoces y te mueres de envidia al igual que las demás, decía Hilary riendo

no en serio, yo no conozco al tal Yamato Ishida, insistía Sora

a bueno, si así lo prefieres, el es Yamato Ishida, decía Hilary, quien lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo frente a Sora

Acto seguido, Sora abrió su libro y comenzó a leerlo, de lo mas tranquila, ni siquiera volteo a ver a los dos chicos…. Hilary, al ver que Sora no le prestaba atención, furiosa, tomó el libro de Sora y lo aventó al piso, dejando que se desprendieran algunas páginas….

no me importa si me dices mosca, tampoco que me humilles y mucho menos que vengas a besarte a mi banco con tu noviecito Tamato o Takato o como se llame, pero lo que no soportó es que avientes mis libros, así que levántalo

Me llamo Yamato, expresó molesto el rubio

Si lo quieres levántalo tú, le dijo Hilary, mientras se llevaba a Matt del brazo

Mmm, si, si, ya vete, dijo Sora molesta

Hilary estaba furiosa por que Sora no mostraba rasgos de celos hacia ella y Matt estaba confundido ya que esa chica pelirroja lo había despreciado, como era posible, nadie lo había hecho antes, nunca…

vaya, vaya, ojala siempre estuvieran tan callados, exclamaba el profesor que acababa de llegar

Todo el salón estaba en silencio gracias a lo antes sucedido con Hilary y Sora

bueno, bueno veamos, traigo algunas cosas que les interesaran, miren, aquí como algunos ya saben hay actividades, tanto deportivas, como culturales y sociales y bla-bla-bla-bla-bla

oye Matt, a donde iremos, después de las clases, preguntaba Hilary

mmm, no se, contestó el rubio

oigan y si vamos al café ese nuevo que acaban de abrir, decía Ashley

este, pues sí, contestó Matt a la petición de Ashley regalándole una sonrisa la cuál casi la hace derretirse

Así pasaron las clases del primer día, un mal día para Sora, ya que Ashley y sobretodo Hilary se la habían pasado molestándola, humillándola y maltratándola….


	4. El amor está cerca

**Cáp. 4 El amor está cerca**

Sora salió rápidamente apenas y oyó la campana, ya que era su primer día de trabajo, corrió a la puerta y se puso los patines para no llegar tarde….

Mientras tanto Hilary y Ashley se subían al flamante convertible rojo de Matt, era hermoso, al igual que su dueño, ya que irían al café nuevo que acababan de abrir…

Ya llegué señora, dijo Sora dirigiéndose al baño para ponerse el delantal

Espero que siempre seas tan puntual Sora

Si, no se preocupe señora, decía Sora

En el momento en que Sora fue a ponerse el delantal, llegaron Hilary, Matt y Ashley y entraron al café...

Ven Matt, vayamos a aquélla mesa, decía Hilary

Esta bien, oigan está bonito el lugar, deberíamos de venir más seguido, decía Matt sonriéndole a las chicas que estaban observándolo en una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina del café

Y que vamos a pedir, preguntó Ashley

Lo que quieran, yo invito, le contesto Matt

Sora, ve a atender a la mesa 10, decía la señora

Si, allá voy

Atiéndelos bien

Que van a ordenar, decía Sora sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de quienes se trataba

Vaya, vaya, ya vieron quien es la gata del restaurante, decía Hilary riéndose

Ay no, bueno, bueno, que van a ordenar, dijo Sora algo preocupada

yo quiero una malteada de fresa, dijo Matt

yo una rebanada de pastel y un café, pidió Ashley

yo, veamos, yo quiero que te pudras, dijo Hilary

ay, que lástima pero no tenemos de eso Hilary, no se te ofrece otra cosa más

Matt, comenzó a reír en voz baja con el comentario de Sora, mientras Hilary y Ashley se ponían rojas de cólera

bueno entonces una malteada, un café y una rebanada de pastel, es todo, Decía Sora sonriendo

no, no, gatita, también un pay de queso y un café, decía Hilary

en seguida, exclamó Sora y se fue a entregar la orden

la odio, la odio, dijo Hilary

ya lo sé no necesitas decirlo, continuaba Ashley

es algo cínica, agregó Matt, aún sonriendo por lo antes dicho

que, que te pasa Matt, estas loco o que, como que algo cínica, totalmente cínica quisiste decir respondió Hilary roja de furia

tranquila, bueno, lo que tu digas, contestó Matt

Sora pasó por la mesa de Hilary, por que iba a entregar unas galletas a otras personas, cuándo Hilary se dio cuenta le metió el pie y Sora cayó al suelo al igual que las galletas, al darse cuenta de que Hilary lo había ocasionado le sonrío a la misma, se paró y fue a cambiar las galletas.

que le pasa a la tipa esa, o sea esta estúpida o por que no hizo nada al respecto, decía Hilary

a lo mejor si amiga, dijo Ashley

aquí esta la malteada de fresa, la rebanada de pastel y el café ah, y por último el pay y el ca…

Sora dejo caer el café sobre el atuendo de Hilary, acto seguido, Matt bajo la cara y Ashley empezó a arrojar servilletas a la ropa de Hilary…

Ups, lo siento, no me fije, dijo Sora con una sonrisilla traviesa

Grrrr, ya me tienes harta niña estúpida, ven Ashley acompáñame a limpiarme al baño

Si Hilary, dijo la amiga

Ambas chicas fueron al baño para tratar de limpiar la mancha del café derramado

bueno, eso era todo lo que pidieron verdad, preguntó Sora

si, si, oye espera, ¿por que nos molestas tanto, dijo Matt

mira niño, yo no tenía ningún problema con ustedes, pero en cambio los tres se empeñaron en molestarme, y yo solo me defiendo, así que ustedes tienen la culpa, dijo Sora algo enojada mientras se iba de aquella mesa

Sora, gritaba la señora, dueña del café

Ay, no, ya le han de haber dicho esas dos

ven Sora apresúrate, decía la señora

que sucede Señora, preguntaba Sora

saca a ese indigente de aquí, va a llenar mi café de plumas de pájaro, decía la señora desesperada

si, si claro, señora

ve, ve rápido

señor, señor, necesita algo, preguntaba Sora

estos pajaritos te dicen tu destino, quieres probar, solo dame un euro

no, no gracias señor, yo no creo en esas cosas, decía la pelirroja

mmm, te dejaré intentarlo gratis, vamos escoge un pajarito, insistía el señor

pero…., respondía Sora

vamos, si lo haces te prometo que me iré de aquí, y así no se enojará aquella señora contigo, decía aquél misterioso anciano

mmm, esta bien, quiero aquél de color blanco, pidió Sora

El hombre liberó a aquél pajarito blanco de la jaula, el cuál sacó un papelito de una pequeña caja y lo dejó en la mano del hombre, acto seguido, el pájaro, regreso a su jaula…

wow, esos pajaritos, están entrenados, pregunto Sora

no, estos pajaritos nacieron para decirle su destino a las persona, contestó el Hombre

y que dice el papelito, dijo Sora curiosa

léelo tu misma, linda jovencita, respondió el hombre, entregándole aquel papel

"el amor está cerca" que significa esto, preguntó Sora

Solo tu podrás darte cuenta, dijo el hombre saliendo de dicho café

Sora, pensaba y pensaba en aquel papel, será cierto, quien podrá ser, no, no olvídate de esa tontería, con esto Sora regresó al trabajo…

Dieron las 8 y Sora se puso los patines para ir a su departamento, necesitaba estudiar, en el camino llegó a una florería para cambiar los tulipanes que estaban secándose….

Llegó a su departamento e inmediatamente se puso un short mini corto y una blusa hasta la cintura, para asear su departamento, por que a causa de que había dejado una ventana abierta se había metido algo de polvo a su dormitorio, comenzó a limpiar y en eso tocaron a su puerta, ella la abrió y se trataba de Yamato Ishida, ambos se sorprendieron…

que haces aquí, dijo Sora

no vengo por que quiero, de eso debes estar segura, sólo que el portero me dijo que trajera esto a la habitación 25, y solo vine a traerlo, respondió Matt

ah, bueno gracias, pero como es que llegaste aquí

solo vine a entregarle algo a la recepcionista, bueno eso es todo adiós, dijo Matt quien se alejó del departamento

Sora cerró la puerta y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha, se sentía muy cansada después del trabajo, de la escuela, de asear el dormitorio y todavía no estudiaba….

Mientras se duchaba, aquel misterioso hombre rondaba sus pensamientos, aquél papel "el amor está cerca" esas palabras, eran tan extrañas, no sabia si creer, o pasarlo por alto…

Salió de la ducha, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer algunos libros de biología, para tener una idea de lo que darían de clase al día siguiente, al cabo de 3 horas cayo en un profundo sueño…

Se le había olvidado programar el despertador y a causa de su cansancio se despertó a las 7 de la mañana, estaba totalmente histérica, se baño muy rápido, se puso unos jeans y una blusa ajustada, arriba se puso un chaquetín color rojo, tomó un plátano, se puso sus patines, cogió su mochila y salio velozmente del dormitorio.


	5. Volviendo al pasado

**Cáp. 5 Volviendo al pasado**

Iba tan rápido que cruzó la calle sin mirar y un auto no alcanzó a frenar y la tiró al suelo, el conductor salió velozmente del auto, y preocupado preguntaba si Sora se encontraba bien, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver que el conductor era nada mas y nada menos que Yamato, Yamato Ishida, ambos se quedaron perplejos, pues no se esperaban encontrarse en esas circunstancias, Matt miró a Sora y se ofreció para llevarla a la Universidad, ya que la chica tenía unos raspones en la pierna que dejaban salir algunas gotas de sangre, y después de haberla atropellado, merecía por lo menos un aventón a la Universidad, pero Sora rechazó la oferta de Matt, lo que hizo que el rubio se enfadara, como era posible, cualquier chica estaría deseosa de estar en el lugar de Sora y ser la acompañante de Matt, pero a la pelirroja parecía no interesarle ni en lo mas mínimo…

Sora se puso de pie, se froto la pierna lastimada, limpiándose de esa manera la sangre que salía de sus heridas y sin siquiera mirar al rubio siguió su camino, Matt estaba totalmente congelado, la pelirroja ya lo había rechazado más de una vez…

Ambos siguieron sus caminos por rutas distintas, Matt, al llegar a la Universidad no encontraba estacionamiento lo que lo hizo demorar un tiempo, mientras tanto Sora después de unos minutos entro a la Universidad, se quitó los patines, se puso su par de tenis y corrió al salón en el cuál tenía clases…

Yamato y Sora de nuevo se toparon fuera del aula, pero se desilusionaron al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada, ya se había pasado el tiempo extra para la llegada de los alumnos, ya no podrían entrar a clases por algún motivo sus miradas se cruzaron y por alguna extraña razón sus corazones se aceleraron haciendo que un tono carmín invadiera las mejillas de los chicos…

Acto seguido Matt se fue a otro sitio, por lo cual Sora también se fue a otro lugar…

Matt entro a un pequeño cuartito algo empolvado, oscuro y muy desordenado, encendió la luz dejando ver algunas partituras de guitarra y una armónica en una pequeña mesa, el rubio se sentó en un pequeño sillón viejo y roto en el cuál se puso a tocar una guitarra… todos esos instrumentos pertenecían a una banda llamada los Teenage Wolfes , en la cuál Matt era el vocalista y bajista, hacia ya un tiempo en que Matt no tocaba en la banda a causa de que había tenido problemas con unos integrantes de la misma, mientras el rubio con ojos de cielo tocaba una nota en su guitarra recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que la banda aún vivía…

Sora entro al gimnasio en el cuál había unas chicas de clase novata practicando algunas técnicas en la viga, maromas, vueltas etc. La pelirroja se dirigió a unas gradas que se encontraban frente a la cancha y sin mirar a las novatas abrió su libro de los dioses griegos y comenzó a leerlo…

Ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde su entrada, las novatas se dirigieron a las duchas, pues ya había terminado su entrenamiento, los gritos de algunas chicas lograron distraer a Sora, la pelirroja observó la barra, la viga, el caballo, todas esas cosas que extrañaba tanto, ya que en Japón solía practicar gimnasia, al notar que ya no había nadie en el gimnasio se acercó a los aparatos, los miro todos detalladamente e instantáneamente bellos recuerdos rondaban su mente, los torneos, los aplausos, su madre, sus amigos, todo eso a lo que extrañaba tanto, ese pasado que deseaba siguiera en el, pero ya no podía, estaba lejos, lejos de lo que amaba, aquellos recuerdos hicieron que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos…

Sora lo pensó y lo pensó, pero finalmente se decidió, cerró perfectamente las puertas del gimnasio para que nadie tuviera acceso a él, al fin y al cabo era horario de estudio, todos estaban en sus salones, volteó a todos los rincones para asegurase de que no hubiera nadie, en efecto no había nadie, al menos ella lo creía, desabrochó sus jeans y se los quitó al igual que el chaquetín que llevaba sobre su blusa, para finalmente quedarse en pantaletas y claro, la blusa, todo esto para poder subir a la viga y hacer gimnasia en ella, cosa que con jeans, por su tipo se tela y textura, resultaría difícil o incluso podría lastimarse…

Subió a la viga y comenzó con su rutina sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba, si, alguien la observaba desde un pequeño cuarto, se trataba de Matt Ishida quien estaba en el interior del cuarto de los instrumentos que antiguamente era el cuarto de los balones y por lo tanto tenía exceso total al gimnasio

El rubio observaba detalladamente los movimientos de Sora, estaba totalmente concentrado en su cuerpo, aprendiéndose cada parte de el, el rubio sentía que su corazón iba a explotar latía mil veces por segundo, sus pupilas se dilataron, sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban pero no sabía a que se debía tanto

- por que me siento tan nervioso al verla, que pasa conmigo, por que siento como si me interesara esa chica, por que…, pensaba Matt mientras bellas notas salían de su guitarra

Así pasaron 20 minutos, Sora bajo de la viga algo cansada y empapada de sudor a causa de que el gimnasio no tenía ventilación por que ella lo había cerrado, La pelirroja fue a las regaderas y tomó una ducha, mientras Matt miraba el reloj, al darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para la siguiente clase el rubio salió de aquella pequeña habitación dirigiéndose así al salón correspondiente.

Minutos después Sora salió de la ducha, se vistió y siguió el mismo camino que Matt había tomado…


	6. Vestido, maquillaje, pareja Baile

**Cáp. 6 Vestido, maquillaje, pareja…. Baile. **

Habían pasado algunos días, era Viernes, al día siguiente era el dichosa baile de Bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, todos excepto Sora quien no podría ir por su trabajo, Sora se encontraba en su trabajo, aun le faltaban 3 horas para salir, mientras la pelirroja servía algunas tazas de café, Kana y Setsuke llegaron para visitarla…

Sora, como estas, como te ha ido, pregunto Kana

Bien, gracias por venir a verme, contesto Sora

Oye Sora, ya conseguiste pareja para el baile, preguntó el castaño, curioso

No, la verdad no, no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar, dijo Sora con la cabeza baja

Que, no, tienes que ir, por favor, dijo Kana

Pues, es que no puedo, enserio necesito este trabajo, respondió Sora

Mmm, que mal, dijo Setsuke

Por favor diviértanse por mí…

Eso ni que lo digas, contesto el chico

Sora, ve a ese baile….

E, señora, es usted

Si, Sora, no importa, yo te pagaré el día, eres una chica muy trabajadora y estudiosa, te lo mereces

Gracias, muchas gracias, le prometo que trabajare muy duro para reponer la tarde de mañana…

Si, si ya lo se, decía aquella amable señora

Rayos, pero necesitaré un vestido y todo eso, exclamaba Sora, con preocupación

Eso no es todo, necesitarás pareja, decía Kana

Que, pareja para qué? Respondía Sora

Para bailar, contesto el chico castaño

Oh, no, ahora si que no iré al dichoso baile, no tengo la pareja, donde voy a conseguir una, ahora si que ya nimodo, no podré ir…

Claro que tienes, decía la señora

Que, claro que no, yo no tengo pareja, a nadie, nada, nadie querrá ir conmigo

Yo si…

Que, que haces tú aquí, decía la pelirroja mientras se lanzó para abrazar a un joven alto y bien parecido (no tanto como Matt, pero pues algo).

Tai me contó lo que le escribiste en la última carta, así que decidí venir a acompañarte

Gracias Joe, gracias, eres un gran amigo, respondía Sora con una gran sonrisa

Sora…. Tu sabes por que lo hice, dice el chico mientras se acerca a ella

Emm, como que estamos haciendo mal cuadro no creen, dijo Kana mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del lugar

Si, yo voy contigo, siguió Setsuke

Bueno, a trabajar agregó la señora

Así Sora y Joe se quedaron solos en aquella cafetería, el chico tomó a Sora por el brazo y la llevó a una mesa para platicar con ella…

Sora, tu sabes que fue lo que me trajo aquí, dice Joe

Joe, no te entiendo, respondía Sora algo nerviosa

Ese beso, aquel maravilloso beso que nos dimos en tu casa…

Joe, tu sabes, que yo no estoy lista para una relación formal y…

Vamos, dame una oportunidad Sora, yo quiero estar contigo…

El chico se acercó a Sora, tomó su rostro y le dio un beso, acto seguido Matt y Hilary entraron al café donde presenciaron esa escena, Hilary soltó una carcajada mientras Matt se sentía confundido…

Sora se separó de Joe, miró a Matt y respondió:

Si, si te doy la oportunidad, Joe

Joe se puso feliz y abrazó fuertemente a Sora, mientras la pelirroja se sentía confundida…

Sora, atiende a los clientes

Si señora, contestaba Sora

Aquí te espero, decía Joe

¿Qué van a ordenar?

Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero es nada mas y nada menos que la nerd enamorada

Este, bueno, que van a ordenar, decía Sora, a la que parecía no importarle nada de lo que decía Hilary

Puff, bueno en fin, yo quiero una malteada de chocolate, y tu amor, decía Hilary

Matt estaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos, su mirada estaba vacía, como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, estaba totalmente inmóvil…

Matty, mi amor, pide algo bebé

Yo, yo quiero una malteada de fresa, respondió Matt aún con la mirada vacía

Si, enseguida lo traigo, decía la pelirroja observando al rubio mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina

Matt, mi amor, que sucede, estas actuando muy extraño…

No, nada, no me sucede nada

Matt, bebe, dime lo que sucede, que acaso, no sabes que te vas a poner para el baile o que…

No, no, no entiendes nada…, contestó el rubio enfadado mientras se paraba de su silla

Adonde vas chiquito, decía Hilary confundida

Al baño, no tardo…

Matt entró al baño de caballeros, golpeo el lavabo y se miró en el espejo…

que rayos pasa contigo Matt… pensaba el rubio

puedo ayudarte en algo amigo, le decía Joe

si, lárgate de aquí…

este, claro, como quieras, dice el chico saliendo del baño

que rayos pasó, porque me puse así, la nerd, es una chica normal, ni siquiera me cae bien, tal vez solo estoy nervioso…., si eso debe ser

En ese instante Matt sale del baño, dispuesto a tomar su malteada y a charlar con su novia

Matt, porque tardaste tanto, se te va a calentar la malteada, le decía Hilary

Me distraje un poco, pero ya estoy aquí…

Jajajaja, ese chico debe estar desesperado, decía Hilary en tono burlón

De que hablas, contestó Matt sin saber a lo que se refería

Del tipo de se estaba besando con la nerd, a lo mejor es un completo idiota, del cual ninguna chica hermosa como yo se enamoraría…

Pero por que desesperado… preguntaba Matt

Ay Matt, que no es obvio, el tipo quiere llevarse a la nerd a la cama, es por eso que anda con ella, el tipo ese debe ser tan patético que aún es virgen…

Un inmenso silencio se apoderó del momento, Matt estaba totalmente callado pensando en lo que había dicho su novia…

Matt, vamos, no hay que pensar en esos perdedores, mejor pensemos en nosotros y el baile de mañana

Si, tienes razón, perdedores, eso es lo que son, yo no se para que les tomo tanta importancia

Pasó así un rato, Matt llevó a Hilary a su casa y Joe hizo lo mismo con Sora

Adiós Joe, oye en serio si tienes dónde quedarte, decía Sora mientras besaba la mejilla de Joe

Si, no te preocupes, estoy en un hotel, contestó el chico

Bueno, entonces te veo mañana a las 6 de la tarde aquí en mi departamento para después ir al baile

Si, que descanses, amor

Si, adiós Joe

Sora cerró la puerta de su departamento, recogió algunas cosas que estaban desacomodadas, fue hacia el baño para preparar el agua de la tina, para tomar una ducha…

Después de unos minutos, Sora entro a la tina, se recostó y comenzó a pensar…

que me pasó en el café, por que cuando vi a Yamato… porque cuando lo vi, decidí darle una oportunidad a Joe, porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando veo a ese tipo… porque, porque, acaso yo…

:FLASHBACK:

Wow, esos pajaritos, están entrenados, pregunto Sora

no, estos pajaritos nacieron para decirle su destino a las persona, contestó el Hombre

y que dice el papelito, dijo Sora curiosa

léelo tu misma, linda jovencita, respondió el hombre, entregándole aquel papel

"el amor está cerca" que significa esto, preguntó Sora

Solo tu podrás darte cuenta, dijo el hombre saliendo de dicho café

:FIN DE FLASHBACK:

No, no es posible, yo no puedo estar enamorada de ese tipo, y menos después de todo lo que me hacen él y sus amiguitas, no, no, no Sora, tu no puedes fijarte en él, y menos ahora que tu y Joe…, porque le tuve que decir que sí a Joe, porque si yo no lo amo…

Sora dejó caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, acto seguido salió de la bañera, y fue a acostarse para finalmente caer en un profundo sueño…

Un timbre sacó a Sora de sus sueños, eran las 10 de la mañana, Sora se había quedado dormida, rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se peino el cabello se cambio de ropa y salió corriendo…

Sora estaba tan apresurada a causa de que había quedado con Kana para verse en un centro comercial y comparar sus atuendos para el baile…

perdón Kana, llevas mucho tiempo, decía Sora mientras se sentaba en una banca

mmm, pues sí, pero no importa, ven, vayamos a las tiendas

si, claro, vamos

Ambas chicas entraron a varias tiendas, el tiempo pasaba y Sora parecía no decidirse por nada, mientras que Kana ya había comprado vestido, zapatos, accesorios, bolso, maquillaje y todo lo que necesitaba, ya eran las 4: 30 de la tarde, Joe estaría junto con Setsuke a las 6 en el departamento de Sora para llevarlas al baile, solo les quedaba una hora y media para estar listas…

Sora, escoge algo, ya es muy tarde

Es que no se que escoger, no se que se me ves bien…

Vamos Sora, todo se te verá bien a ti, tu cuerpo es muy lindo

Pero Kana…

Anda, ven, nos falta esa última tienda…

Las chicas entraron a la tienda, la cual se veía muy fina, había vestidos y atuendos muy elegantes, Sora parecía no gustar nada, dio la media vuelta para salir, y vio un vestido impresionante, era color negro y las orillitas tenían piedras brillosas, Sora lo tomó y fue a medírselo, el vestido era abierto de la pierna, era muy pegado al cuerpo, dejaba ver cada curva, el escote no era muy abajo, pero llamaba mucho la atención…

Cómo se ve, preguntaba Sora

Se te ve muy bien, contestó Kana

Bien, ahora sólo me faltan los zapatos y el bolso…

Ambas compararon lo que necesitaban y se fueron rápidamente para comenzar a arreglarse, el baile comenzaba a las 8 de la noche…

Tomaron una ducha y se peinaron una a la otra, el cabello de Kana era algo largo, y decidió rizarlo y lo adorno con una especie de diadema del mismo color de su vestido, rosa,…

El cabello de Sora era largo, y Kana se lo alisó y lo adornó con unos broches de cristal austriaco, se pusieron maquillaje, Sora no se puso mucho, pero se veía realmente hermosa, se perfumaron, tomaron su bolso y salieron de la habitación, por que ya eran las 7: 15, los chicos tenían tiempo esperándolas en la pequeña sala de Sora…

Y, como nos vemos, exclamó Kana

Wow, se ven preciosas las dos, contestó Setsuke

So, Sora, te ves hermosísima, dijo Joe, embobado

Gracias Joe, que bueno que te gustó

Bueno pues ya vámonos, agregó Kana

Si, contestaron al unísono

El departamento de Sora quedaba un poco lejos del salón que habían contratado para el baile, así que se retrasaron por media hora, el lugar estaba llenísimo, había estudiantes por todos lados, unos bailando, otros conversando y otros más demostrándose amor…

Las dos parejas entraron al salón, en ese momento todas las miradas masculinas se posaron en Sora, algo que molestaba a Joe, Kana y Setsuke se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pista de baile, mientras Sora y Joe se quedaron en una mesa, para charlar…

Había mucha música, mucha gente bailando, parecía divertido todo, todos estaban pasándola muy bien, en ese momento la música se detuvo y una chica subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y dijo unas palabras:

Buenas noches a todos lo estudiantes de la Universidad de Londres, me da mucho gusto saludarlo, soy Hilary, capitana del equipo de porristas y líder del consejo estudiantil, y bueno yo quería anunciarles a todos los de nuevo ingresó, que soy la chica más popular de toda la universidad, la más bella y la novia de Matt Ishida, para las que no lo sabían, decía la chica con tono burlón

Hilary, baja de ahí, inmediatamente, le grita una profesora

Después de este absurdo comentario por parte de Hilary, reanudaron la música, todos volvieron a bailar, y otros más siguieron con sus asuntos…

Sora, quieres bailar, pregunta Joe

Claro, vamos

Al dirigirse a la pista de baile se toparon con Matt y Hilary, el rubio se quedó maravillado con Sora, no podía evitar verla, todo en ella le gustaba, su rostro, sus movimiento, su cuerpo, todo, pero al verla con Joe, sintió unos enormes celos, sentía las ganas de desaparecer a Joe y estar él con Sora…

Se ve hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarla, pero por que está con ese bastardo, por que con él y no conmigo, Matt, por que rayos estas pensando en ella, pensaba Matt, mientras bailaba con Hilary

Matt, por que siento que quiero estar contigo, que me está pasando, por que cuando te veo tiemblo…pensaba Sora mientras bailaba con Joe, su novio

Sora, te pasa algo, preguntó Joe

No, nada, bueno, necesito aire, regresó en un momento, contestó la pelirroja

Quieres que te acompañe

No, no gracias, te lo agradezco Joe, pero necesito estar sola…

Sora salió del salón hacia un jardín escondido, Matt, al percatarse de su salida, le dijo a Hilary que tenía que ir al baño, para seguir a Sora…


	7. Tan solo un instante

**Cáp. 7: Tan sólo un instante**

Sora estaba sentada en una banca cercana a un hermoso árbol, miraba hacia la luna lo que la hacia recordar los hermosos ojos de Yamato, esos ojos que parecían tan imposibles; en ese momento, la pelirroja sintió una enorme escalofrío, volteó la mirada y vio al rubio, el cual estaba observándola.  
Matt se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, ambos estaban nerviosos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, los dos decidieron enfrentar la situación al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que sus miradas se cruzaran y sus labios se encontraran, estaban a escasos centímetros, sus corazones latían muy fuerte, ya no pudieron resistir más, la pasión los estaba matando, se acercaron y se besaron con una enorme pasión, como si jamás lo pudieran volver a hacer, estaban aferrados el uno al otro, se acariciaban el cuello, el cabello y los labios, se besaban con tanta fuerza y a la vez con una enorme dulzura, ambos sabían que su relación era casi imposible, no querían separase, sabían que al hacerlo, era definitivo, ambos estaban comprometidos con otras personas…

Pasaron algunos segundos, Sora al besar a Matt, recordó a Joe, quien actualmente era su novio, y aunque ella no lo amara, no era justo lo que estaba haciéndole, así que se separó bruscamente de Matt…

Este, esto no puede ser, fue un error, decía la pelirroja

Que, pero…

No, mejor lárgate con tu noviecita, por que yo...

Tu…

Yo… yo no te necesito…

Pero…

Nada, mejor me voy

Sora se alejó corriendo del lugar, Matt se quedó solo en aquél hermoso jardín, volteó a ver a luna y…

Yo…, que rayos pasa conmigo, porque hice eso, pero me…, no, son puras estupideces, yo no puedo fijarme en ella, aunque…, dijo Matt en voz baja, ya que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar…

Mientras tanto, Sora regresó al salón; Joe la estaba esperando, y al percatarse de su llegada la recibió con un beso…

porque tardaste tanto

lo siento, es que me duele un poco la cabeza, puedes llevarme a casa

Pero Sora, estas segura de querer irte a casa

Sora se sentía insegura de su decisión, volteo la cabeza para revisar el lugar y vio a Matt quien al ver el rostro de Sora, tomó a Hilary de la cintura, la acerco a él y la beso profundamente…  
Sora sintió un inmenso dolor, el cual ocasionó que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos…

Si, si Joe, quiero irme de aquí

esta bien Sora, pero no quieres buscar a los otros, recuerda que llegamos juntos

sabes que, mejor tu quédate, yo me voy sola

no, Sora, es peligroso, esperame y ahorita voy por los otros

No, Joe, mejor pídeme un taxi, necesito estar sola

esta bien, pero me dejas muy preocupado

por favor, diviértete mucho

Ven, vamos a pedir tu taxi Sora

Gracias Joe

Oye Sora, por lo menos me dirás que es lo que te tiene así

Como, así, nada

Sora, te conozco desde que somos niños y yo se que algo o alguien te tiene así

Un inmenso silencio se apodero de Sora, esas últimas palabras de Joe la habían hecho recordar ese bello instante en el que la pelirroja fundió sus labios en los de Yamato…

Sora, dime que te tiene así

Joe, es que bueno, todo esto de tu llegada me hizo pensar las cosas y bueno yo, yo quiero estar contigo

Sora, eso era todo, oh mi Sora te amo tanto

Joe abrazó fuertemente a la chica la cual apretó los labios para no dejar salir los sonidos a causa de su llanto, estaba triste, destrozada, le había mentido a Joe, ella no lo amaba, y además de todo las cosas con Yamato se habían puesto mal

bueno, ya llegó mi taxi, adiós Joe

adiós amor, te recojo mañana de tu trabajo

Sora subió al taxi y al paso de un tiempo estaba recostada en su cama leyendo su libro de los dioses griegos, aunque el tema del libro era muy de su agrado, la pelirroja no podía evitar tener la mente en otra cosa, si, esa cosa era Yamato, que acaso él la quería, o sólo quería jugar con ella, cuál sería la verdad, ella tenía que saberla, sin embargo no podía preguntárselo al rubio, era imposible…

Mientras tanto en el baile, quedaban sólo algunas parejas, entre ellas la de Matt y Hilary, quienes estaban sentados en una mesa, Hilary estaba furiosa por que Matt lo único que hacía era pensar y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, la rubia decidió acercarse a Matt para arreglar las cosas pero el chico solo se digno a tomar las llaves de su convertible e irse del salón…

Hilary estaba roja de rabia, el chico con ojos de cielo la había plantado, la había dejado ahí sola, así que tuvo que pedirle a un amigo que la llevara a casa.

Yamato subió a su auto, lo encendió y arrancó en dirección a su departamento, iba a una velocidad sorprendente lo que ocasionó que en unos pocos minutos estuviera abriendo su departamento, entro en él, encendió la luz, tomó una guitarra electro-acústica, se sentó en un cómodo sillón y comenzó a tocar una melodía que le había compuesto a Hilary, cuando la conoció y se enamoró de ella, eso había sido ya hace dos años, con el tiempo los sentimientos del rubio hacia la chica se habían borrado ya que Hilary no era lo que Matt pensaba…

Mientras avanzaba aquella hermosa melodía algunos recuerdos rondaron por la cabeza de Matt…

:FLASHBACK:

Este, esto no puede ser, fue un error…

Que, pero…

No, mejor lárgate con tu noviecita, por que yo...

Tu…

Yo… yo no te necesito…

Pero…

Nada, mejor me voy…

:FIN DE FLASHBACK:

El rubio estaba confundido, no sabía lo que aquél corazón tímido sentía por Sora, por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por que ella, una chica ordinaria, porque precisamente ella lo tenía así, y así paso toda la noche, ella pensando en él, él pensando en ella, pero ninguno de los dos era tan valiente como para sobrellevar el asunto…

Tan sólo un instante cambio todo, y tan sólo otro, otro instante podría arreglar todo…


	8. Adiós

**Cáp. 8: Adiós**

Sonó el despertador, la luz del sol se asomó por la cortina de la ventana localizada en su habitación, bellos rayos de sol despertaron a la pelirroja que hasta ese momento se encontraba dormida, la chica se despertó después de una noche de insomnio…

Era lunes, habían pasado dos días después de lo sucedido en el baile, si, era lunes, y también hay clases, eso significa que Yamato y Sora se encontraran de nuevo, todo esto tenía a Sora muy nerviosa y angustiada, no sabía que hacer ni decir, estaba aterrada, pero no podía faltar a las clases, así que tomó la decisión de ignorar el asunto, como si no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo y fingir que todo estaba perfecto, aunque la verdad es que Sora moría por saber lo que Yamato sentía…

No podía demorar más, así que se dirigió a la Universidad…

Sora, que pasó, por que te fuiste así del baile, preguntaba una chica de cabello oscuro

Lo siento Kana es que estaba algo mareada

Mmm, bueno, pero, es que estaba muy divertida, dijo la chica mientras un leve color carmín aparecía en sus mejillas

Mmm, con que muy divertida, mejor dime que paso ente Setsuke y tu

Este, emm, que te hace pensar que tiene que ver algo con nosotros dos jeje

Vamos Kana, no nací ayer, mejor dime que sucedió

Bueno, es que, me dijo que me quería y bailamos toda la noche y… ahh

Que más

Que te hace pensar que hay mas, Sora

Kana, dime, se que hay algo más…

Bueno, luego tu novio dijo que se tenía que ir muy urgente así que nos quedamos solos y el se ofreció a llevarme a mi habitación y…

Kana, dilo, me tienes toda emocionada

Pues, nada, charlamos, comimos y paso lo que tenía que pasar, luego se fue y…

¡Que!

Que te sucede Sora

Que fue lo que dijiste que hicieron

Charlar…

No, después de eso

Comer…

Kana, no te hagas la que no sabe

Bueno, es, que, bueno, pues, es que yo…

Kana, habla claro, ven, vayamos a la cafetería para que me cuentes mejor

Si, porque aquí nos pueden oír…

Ambas chicas se fueron a la cafetería para conversar acerca de la experiencia de Kana, estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de la cocinera que se encontraba viendo novelas, así que nadie podría escucharlas…  
Se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban al fondo de la cafetería, para no ser escuchadas…

bueno, ahora si, cuéntamelo todo, exclamó curiosa la pelirroja

bueno, es que, pues, el sábado, después de que te fuiste, tu novio dijo que tenía que hacer algo urgente y se fue, después de un rato yo ya me había cansado de bailar y tenía mucho sueño, así que le dije a Setsuke que ya me iba a ir, que lo veía el lunes…

aja, y luego que pasó…

bueno, pues, él me dijo que ya era muy tarde para irme sola, así que se ofreció para acompañarme a mi casa…

pero, que paso después Kana…

pues, tomamos un taxi, y pues ya ves que el edificio de las estudiantes mujeres, está casi enfrente del de los chicos y pues le dije que si quería pasar para tomar algo…

y que te dijo, que hicieron, decía Sora

tranquila, tranquila, déjame te lo cuento… bueno, pues después de mi invitación pues, me dijo que sí y entramos a mi cuarto, platicamos de algunas cosas, comimos unas palomitas y prendimos el televisor,… Puff, estaban pasando un programa de top models, te juro que me sentí súper celosa, así que me atreví a preguntarle algo…

¿y que le preguntaste? Cuestionó Sora

Emm, pues le pregunte que si tú le gustabas…

Como se te ocurre, obvio no, como le voy a gustar yo…

Espera, Setsuke se quedó callado, se sentó alado mío en la cama y me dijo que si, yo me sentí algo triste y baje la cabeza, pero él me la levantó y me dijo, si me gusta, pero no la amo…

Wow, que paso después, preguntó Sora

Yo no entendí sus palabras pero el se acercó a mi y me besó…

Y luego que hicieron…

Después de que me besó, se separó de mi y me pregunto que si yo sentía lo mismo por él…

¿Y que le dijiste?

Lo abracé y le dije: "como no tienes idea", después de eso nos besamos y paso lo que tenía que pasar…

Dime como fue, dolió, que se siente…

Oye, no te lo puedo explicar así tan bien, pero, lo único que te voy a decir es que fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho en toda mi vida, fue lo más hermoso que he sentido…

Wow, no lo puedo creer, que envidia que tú tienes a alguien a quien amar, en cambio yo…

Sora, pero de que hablas, que me dices de tu novio, el que vino desde Japón para estar contigo

Joe, bueno, mira Kana, yo te considero una gran amiga, pero quiero que guardes el secreto

Sora, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sea lo que sea no diré nada si tu no quieres

Bueno, es que yo no siento nada por Joe, lo quiero como amigo pero como hombre lo quise antes de…

Antes…, antes de que Sora

No, nada, bueno es que yo antes me sentía atraída por Joe, pero pues después de alejarme de Japón, lo fui olvidando…

Siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad, dime Sora, vamos confía en mi

Kana, yo… yo te estimo mucho pero no puedo decírtelo, después de este último comentario Sora dejo salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos carmín

A ti te pasa algo Sora y no me lo quieres decir, que acaso no confías en mí

No, no es eso, es que bueno no tiene importancia

Como que no tiene importancia Sora, si estas llorando

Enserio, no es nada, es que me siento algo mal por ser la novia de Joe sin amarlo

Sora, tienes que hablar con Joe y decirle la verdad… oye pero por que aceptaste se su novia si no sentías nada por él

Es que, no lo sé, al verlo, me sentí confundida…

Al ver a quien…

Emm, a nadie, es que, bueno Joe

Sora, dime la verdad por favor

Sabes que Kana, tengo clase, nos vemos después, adiós, dijo mientras salía corriendo de la cafetería

Sora se dirigió al salón en el cual le tocaba clase, abrió la puerta y entró, estaba totalmente solo así que se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo y comenzó a leer su libro, después de un rato llegaron todos, todos los alumnos menos Hilary y Matt, él no había llegado aún… El profesor les dio la orden de leer todo el libro de la materia, mientras el iba a una junta de profesores, todo estaba en silencio…

Sora estaba muy preocupada, sólo pensaba en la pareja, por que no había llegado ninguno de los dos, estarán juntos, que estarán haciendo, esas y más cuestiones rondaban por la mente de Sora, hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era Hilary, quien estaba haciendo un escándalo, estaba tirando las cosas de todos al piso, la chica estaba roja de furia, atrás de la rubia estaba Yamato quien solo permanecía callado y tranquilo…

que pasa aquí, exclamó Ashley

Matt, el es un desgraciado, o sea, se atrevió a terminarme a mí, la chica más codiciada de toda la Universidad

Oh, amiga debes de estar destrozada, decía Ashley

Si, claro que sí, yo lo amo, decía Hilary con un tono cínico

Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Hilary, Yamato, dijo la amiga de Hilary con cinismo

Pues es que ya estoy arto de que se entrometa en mi vida siempre, no me deja solo ni un momento, expresó el rubio

Como e atreves a hacerme esto, después de todas las noches que estuvimos juntos, tanto tiempo con esta relación y tu la tiras a la basura, que no entiendes que te quiero

Yo también te quise, pero ya estoy arto de esto, con esto último el rubio salió del salón inmediatamente

Ven Ashley necesito hablar contigo, decía Hilary mientras se secaba esas lágrimas falsas

Si, vamos a donde tu quieras

Las dos chicas se fueron al jardín que se localizaba al fondo del edificio, había una banca en medio de tan hermoso césped, ambas se sentaron en ella y comenzaron a conversar…

tienes que ayudarme Ashley, tengo que recuperar a Yamato

pero Hilary, por que estas tan interesada en Matt

estas estúpida o que, que no te das cuenta de que es el chico más popular de toda la Universidad y además de otras partes, tengo que estar con él, que no ves que ser su novia me vuelve la chica más envidiada de todas y la más codiciada para todos…

pero pues si él ya no quiere nada contigo que puedo hacer yo

no te preocupes ya tengo todo planeado, lo único que tienes que hacer tú es llamarle a tu primito

te refieres a Chris, para que lo quieres…

Digamos que se hará pasar por mi novio

Pero, eso para que te va a servir…

Ay, de veras que eres una tarada, que no es obvio, cuando Matty me vea con otro hombre, se dará cuenta de lo que perdió… Además le voy a pedir un pequeñísimo favor a Chris

Vas a darle celos, oh amiga eres una genio… ¿A qué favor te refieres?

Ya verás, ya verás… después de lo que le voy a pedir a Chris, Yamato tendrá que estar conmigo…

Oye, pero que le vas a pedir

Supongamos que estoy embarazada

Pero Matt nunca te embarazo…

Tal vez Matty no, pero Chris sí

Le harás creer a Yamato que el hijo es suyo

¡Exacto!

Oh, amiga eres muy mala

Lo sé, lo sé

Bueno, oye y que vamos a hacer con la nerd

Ah, claro, ya se me había olvidado la existencia de la tipa esa, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo algo planeado para esa idiota

Que es…

Digamos que su mamita esta muy enferma, la tipa se largara de inmediato

Pero si le dices no te va a creer…

No se lo diré yo, bueno si pero ella creerá que es una amiga

Pero ni siquiera sabes los nombres de sus amigos

No, pero tú lo vas a investigar…

Como…

Pues mientras tu investigas su mochila yo reviso que no venga nadie

Bueno, esta bien, vamos ahora

Si

Sonó el timbre de fin de clases, seguía el primer descanso, Sora acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca en los tiempos libres, así que las dos chicas la siguieron hasta allá…

Entraron a la biblioteca y vieron a Sora leyendo un libro, la pelirroja se paró de su lugar para buscar algún otro libro interesante, se fue al pasillo del fondo, dejando su bolso sobre las mesas de la biblioteca, en ese momento las amigas decidieron esculcar las pertenencias de Sora…

abre la mochila rápido Ashley

si, si, tu dime si regresa la mensa

si, pero hazlo rápido

no encuentro nada…. Espera, mira esto

que es…

una carta

léela rápido

si, veamos, dice: cuídate mucho blablabla, te queremos mucho blabla, aja

que, que, dice algo

dice: atte.: Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, Tu Mamá y toda la gente que te quiere

perfecto, con esos nombres es más que suficiente

si, lo logramos

anota la dirección del remitente y tráete el timbre

si, si

ven, vámonos rápido que ya viene la tipa esa

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar sin dejar pista alguna de lo sucedido, Sora tomó su lugar y comenzó a leer sin siquiera sospechar nada…

Ven, vamos a escribir la triste noticia

Jajaja, que mala eres Hilary

Tu sabes que nadie se mete con Hilary y se queda así como así

Bueno, bueno, que escribirás

Algo así: querida Sora, espero que te encuentres bien, por que aquí las cosas no andan muy bien, lamento decirte que tu madre esta muy enferma, los doctores le diagnosticaron cáncer, tu mamá no deja de preguntar por ti, se que es muy triste lo que te estoy diciendo, y créeme que no es fácil lastimarte de esa manera pero lo tienes que saber, Sora, si puedes venir a casa, te suplico que lo hagas, por que la agonía de tu madre aumenta más y más con el transcurso de los días, ella te necesita y tu también, esperamos verte por acá….. Atte: Tai

Jajajajaja, la tonta esa estará destrozada

Si, y así se largara mas pronto de aquí

Pero, como haremos que el cartero se la entregue

Pues la meteremos en el maletín del cartero

Oh, mira Hilary, ahí esta la oficina de correspondencia, vayamos…

Si

Las amigas lograron colar la falsa carta para Sora, ambas, satisfechas de sus malos actos decidieron ir a tomar un refresco a la cafetería…

Mientras tanto, Sora salió de la biblioteca para guardar algunas cosas en su casillero, mientras caminaba a su destino se topo con esos hermosos ojos de cielo, esos bellos océanos tan brillantes como los zafiros y a la vez tan hondos como el mar, Yamato, ambos se quedaron tiesos, no se movían, no hablaban, sólo se miraban, los dos querían acercarse, tocarse, sentirse, pero el orgullos de ambos era demasiado, así que solo se dignaron a continuar con su camino, en el momento en que se cruzaron, Matt tiró algunas de las cosas de Sora por accidente, los dos se agacharon para recoger las cosas, ambos tomaron el mismo libro, lo que hizo que sus manos quedarán una sobre la otra, lo que hizo que un tono rojizo apareciera en las mejillas de los dos, acto seguido Sora alejo su mano de la de Matt y se volteo para recoger unos lápices, la pelirroja quedo a espaldas del rubio, mientras tanto Matt recogió una libreta, al momento en que la levantó una pequeña llave salió de ella, parecía la llave de alguna mochila, bolsa, libreta o alguna caja, Matt la tomó y la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, le dio las demás cosas a Sora y se fue…

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clase, pero el rubio estaba tan impaciente por descubrir que abría la pequeña llave, que decidió no entrar a clase, salió del edificio, subió a su auto y arrancó con destino al departamento de Sora, después de un momento se encontraba afuera de su habitación sin saber como abrir la puerta, el rubio estaba muy enfadado, había llegado hasta ahí y ahora no podía con una puerta, Matt comenzó a empujar todo lo que había a su alcance, y en sus arranques tiró una pequeña plantita, la cual de entre su tierra liberó una llave, la copia de la llave original de la puerta principal, el chico, recogió la llave y se puso a recoger todo lo que había hecho para que no se dieran cuenta, complacido, abrió la puerta e ingresó al interior del departamento, todo estaba en perfecto orden, todos los rincones desprendían un agradable aroma a rosas, Yamato llegó hasta la cama de Sora, se recostó y miró todos los rincones, puso su mirada en unos cajones, rápidamente los abrió, allí era el lugar en el cual Sora guardaba su ropa interior, Matt tomó algunas prendas y aspiró el delicioso perfume de Sora, se recostó en la cama con las prendas en las manos y volteó hacia un reloj despertador que anunciaba que eran las 12:00 a.m, Matt se apresuró para guardar la ropa y se percató de una pequeña caja al fondo del cajón, la sacó y vio que la cerradura coincidía con la pequeña llave y la abrió sin dudar, en el interior de la caja habían algunas fotos, conchas de mar y un diario, Yamato tomó el diario algo nervioso y lo abrió en la primera hoja, Matt lo leyó pero en él no había ninguna intimidad de Sora, sino algunos poemas y canciones que ella había escrito, el rubio arrancó las hojas y las guardo en su ropa,… habían pasado ya algunos minutos, Matt tenía que regresar a la Universidad por algunos libros, así que se acercó a la puerta para salir del lugar, antes de abrir la puerta, había una carta en el suelo, que al parecer la habían empujado de la parte de abajo de la puerta de entrada…

Matt la tomó entre sus manos, se dirigió a la recámara de Sora y la abrió para finalmente leerla…

Aquella carta era de Joe, el rubio identifico de inmediato al sujeto que había escrito la carta, en esa carta, el chico japonés expresaba, que, tenía que regresar a Japón, que se había presentado un inconveniente, pero que no se preocupara, que el regresaría por ella y la llevaría consigo… también le expresó lo mucho que la amaba y que lo que mas anhelaba era que fuera suya… este último renglón sacó al rubio de sus casillas, rompió dicha carta y la tiró en el cesto de basura que se localizaba al lado de un pequeño mueble, Matt rápidamente salió del departamento con un semblante de triunfo, ya que Joe regresaría a Japón…

Salió del departamento y cuando bajaba las escaleras se percató de un hermosa voz que cantaba una bella canción, se asomó para ver de quien se trataba,… Era Sora, Sora Takenouchi, el rubio se asustó, se suponía de la pelirroja debía de ir a su trabajo, pero estaba allí, tan cerca de descubrir que Matt había entrado a su departamento, el chico corrió rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo y se escondió tras una bella y enorme planta artificial, Sora se posó frente a la puerta de su departamento y notó que no tenía las llaves, las había olvidado en el interior de su habitación, la chica, despreocupada, tomó la planta en la que guardaba la copia de la llave original, buscó por toda la pequeña planta, pero no estaba ahí, Matt notó su dificultad, se metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y descubrió que el tenía la copia de la llave, el rubio estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer y decidió mostrarse, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, el cartero se acercó a Sora y le dio una carta, la pelirroja la abrió emocionada ya que creía que se trataba de una carta de sus amigos, sin saber que se trataba de una mala broma por parte de Hilary y Ashley, ingenua, la abrió, se sentó en el pasillo justo recargándose en su puerta y comenzó a leerla, mientras tanto Yamato la observaba tras el árbol artificial, segundos después el semblante de Sora cambio sarcásticamente, comenzó a llover en sus ojos color carmín, se daba golpes en la cabeza y repetía cientos de veces "por que", Matt estaba preocupado, pero no podía acercarse, estaba prohibido, …. La pelirroja estaba destrozada, su llanto no cesaba, el rubio no se pudo contener más, salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero se armo de valor, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Sora se alejó rápidamente…

que haces aquí, cuestiono la pelirroja

este, yo solo, emm, ah, ¡claro, yo solo vine a darte esta llave

como es que tu tienes la llave de mi casa, dijo enfadada la chica

bueno, este, pues, es… a sí, recuerdas que en la mañana se cayeron tus libros y te ayude a levantarlos

si, si, pero eso que tiene que ver

pues, esta llavecita, cayó al suelo y no me percaté a tiempo de que la habías olvidado y pues vine a traértela, pero como no estabas pues, me enfade y pateé la plantita y pues se le salió la llave, así que fui a dar una vuelta para ver si venías y ya te encontré…

Ah, bueno, gracias, supongo

Pero, dime que te pasa…

No es de tu incumbencia, mejor ve a preguntarle que le pasa a tu noviecita

Ya no tengo ninguna noviecita, además tienes razón, tu vida me viene y me va, yo no se para que me molesto…

Matt se levantó del piso y se fue muy molesto de aquél pasillo, Sora aún hundida en llanto, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró…

Yo no se que rayos me pasa, parezco un niño estúpido y enamorado aparte de todo, por que me comporto así, pensaba el rubio mientras subía a su convertible

Al día siguiente ya había empezado la clase, todos estaban en el salón menos Sora, ella aún no había llegado

Conteste la unidades 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 en su libro, luego las transcriben a su PC y entréguenmelas hoy en la tarde por vía e-mail…, decía el profesor a su clase

Profesor…

Mande señorita Hilary…

No ha notado que hoy esta muy bello el día, dijo cínicamente

Oh, a que se debe ese comentario, alumna…

Pues, obviamente, a que la alumna Takenouchi no vino

Le voy a pedir que no sea descortés, señorita, les informo que la alumna Takenouchi ya no estará aquí

¡Que, y eso por que, pregunto Yamato

por que lamentablemente su madre esta muy grave, así que la alumna viajará a Japón

puedo ir al baño, preguntó el rubio

si, si, al fin y al cabo no participa mucho en mi clase

Matt salió del salón, corrió hacia la puerta principal del edificio, camino un tanto más hasta llegar al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y aceleró en dirección al departamento de Sora, solo tardo unos minutos en llegar, corrió por las escaleras para llegar hasta el piso de la pelirroja, cansado y agitado al fin llegó a su objetivo, la puerta de Sora estaba abierta y había unas maletas a fuera, al parecer estaba empacando, Yamato se acercó y entro al departamento para buscar a Sora…

no puedes irte, exclamó el rubio

que haces aquí, dijo Sora sorprendida y a la vez triste por la noticia de su madre

no te puedes ir

tu quien eres para entrar a mi casa y decirme lo que puedo hacer o no hacer

no puedes irte

que quieres Ishida, que crees que por ser el mas popular de Londres tienes el derecho de venir a darme órdenes

no te vas a ir

tu no decides mi vida

no puedes, no puedes irte

ya déjame en paz, que no entiendes, mi mamá esta muriendo…

no vas a irte…

claro que no entiendes, tu de seguro ni te has de interés por tus padres, tal vez ellos están preocupados por ti, pero eres un niño banal y mundano, un niño al que no le importa nada, dijo Sora mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas al suelo

no te vayas… por favor

Ishida, a ti que te importa mi vida, no recercas, tu mismo lo dijiste, yo no valgo nada para ti, además aquí nadie me quiere…

Por que dices eso, yo si te…

¿Qué?

Que yo, que yo si, yo si aceptó que fui muy malo contigo, pero déjame cambiar, te demostraré que no soy así, podemos ser buenos amigos

No puedo creer que no entiendas nada, mi mamá esta muriendo

Y como estas tan segura, que, acaso tu noviecito ese te lo dijo, tal vez son puros inventos para que vayas con el a Japón y logre que te acuestes con él

Sora se acercó a Matt y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, el rubio la miró fijamente…

perdóname, es que, no quise decir eso

tu no sabes nada, Joe no es así, el si es un hombre, no como tu, un maldito nefasto que se acuesta con cualquier tipa que se le cruza en el camino

no tienes derecho de hablarme así…

tú empezaste a insultarme primero…

no es cierto, yo vine a detenerte para que no te fueras y tu me bateas y aparte me insultas

y a ti que te importa si me voy o no

pues si, si me importa…

Acto seguido, Yamato se acercó al rostro de Sora, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dijo en voz baja: "si me importa, queda claro, si me importa"…

Después de estas palabras Matt se alejó de ella y salió de su departamento, Sora se quedó pasmada y hundida en llanto, lo pensó y lo pensó y finalmente decidió llamar a Tai…

¿Tai, eres tu?...

hola Sora, a que se debe tu llamada…

este, es que…

Sora estas bien, como te están tratando los ingleses, si te están tratando mal dime y los mato

Tai… mi mamá…

Quieres hablar con tu mama, claro que sí, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio

Hola Sora…

¿Mamá, estas bien…

claro que sí hija, te extraño mucho…

yo… yo también, pero segura que estas bien

si, hija, segura, por que me lo preguntas con tanta insistencia, pasa algo…

no, no, solo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien, bueno, puedes pasarme a Tai

si, claro, espera…

mande, Sora, dijo el chico castaño

Tai, acaso tu me mandaste una carta donde decía que mi madre estaba enferma

Que… como puedes pensar eso Sora, tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo así

Si, lo se, solo preguntaba…

Pasa algo…

Alguien me mando una carta diciendo que mi madre estaba grave, y la carta estaba a tu nombre, hasta tenía el timbre de Japón…

Que raro, a lo mejor alguien te robo el algún timbre de otras cartas que te mandamos y te jugo una mala broma

Si, puede ser, bueno, tengo que colgar, tengo mucho trabajo

Si, adiós y gracias por llamar

Hasta luego…

Sora colgó el teléfono, y comenzó a recordar algunas cosas para descubrir a la persona que le jugó sucio…

:FLASHBACK:

que haces aquí…

este, yo solo, emm, ah, ¡claro, yo solo vine a darte esta llave

como es que tu tienes la llave de mi casa…

bueno, este, pues, es… a sí, recuerdas que en la mañana se cayeron tus libros y te ayude a levantarlos…

:FIN DE FLASHBACK:

Claro, fue Yamato, el es el único que pudo haber sido, debió de haber robado alguna de mis cartas, todas estaban entre mis libros…

Sora esculcó toda su mochila y encontró una de las cartas que le habían enviado, sin timbre, inmediatamente metió las maletas que estaban fuera de su habitación y se fue a la Universidad…

Aún eran las nueve de la mañana, todavía tenía tiempo de entrar a algunas clases, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue informar que no se iría de la escuela, después fue a buscar a Kana, ya que estaban en descanso…

Kana…

Hola Sora, no se supone que habías regresado a Japón

Pues, verás, alguien me envió una carta de broma…

Que nefasto… ¿Quién fue?

Yamato Ishida…

¿Ishida?... el tipo mas popular de aquí…

si, ese mismo

pero por que, acaso tiene algo en contra tuya o que…

pues… no estoy segura…

Sora, a mí se me hace que paso algo entre ustedes, por que no me lo dices…

Bueno,… está bien, te lo contare…

Si, pero, ven, siéntate y cálmate tantito

Si, bueno, es que, mira el andaba con una tipa, la chica esa que dio un estúpido discurso el día del baile…

Si, si, la tal Hilary

Si, esa misma, bueno y pues al parecer a la reina y a su amiguita no les pareció que yo entrara a la Universidad…

¿y eso por que?

Según ellas, que por que no les gustan las niñas que entran por buenos promedios

Y luego que más pasó

De repente entró Yamato al salón, dijo la chica, soltando un suspiro

Oye Sora, a mí se me hace que estás enamorada del tal Yamato

No, no…….. no, no, para nada, contestó la pelirroja muy sonrojada y nerviosa

Sora, pero como me lo niegas si estas más roja que un tomate y aparte comienzas a tartamudear, me dijiste que me contarías todo, eso incluye decir la verdad

Kana, es que no estoy segura… es muy raro, de repente me besa como nadie y luego me manda cartas para que me vaya y luego me suplica que no regrese a Japón

Haber, haber, haber,… como que te besó, que pasó con Joe

Bueno, es que el día del baile salí a toma aire, luego llegó Ishida, se acercó y me beso…

¿Y que hiciste, ¿lo golpeaste?

Pues………

Tu también lo besaste, verdad

Es que, no se que me pasó, sentí que no quería que ese momento acabara, me deje llevar, pero luego recordé a Joe y me alejé, le dije que se largara y se fue, después de un rato ya se estaba besando con la novia…

¿y como estuvo eso de que dijo que no te fueras?

Pues… hoy en la mañana fue a mi departamento a decirme que no me fuera, nos peleamos y termino sosteniendo mi rostro y me susurró que le importo, luego desapareció…, no se que pasa por su cabeza

¿y la novia?

Me dijo que ya había terminando con ella, de hecho hicieron un escándalo ayer en clases

Pero, Sora, yo no creo que el tal Yamato te haya escrito la carta, digo, de un día para otro no puede cambiar tanto de parecer, o sea como se le ocurre escribirte eso con la intención de que te vayas y luego suplicarte que no lo dejes…

No me suplicó que no lo dejara…

Ay, Sora, por favor, que no te das cuenta que el tipo esta que se muere por ti

Claro que no, si se muriera por mi no me llamaría cualquiera…

Te dijo que eres una cualquiera…

No así, pero empezó a decir que como estaba segura de que mi mamá estaba enferma, que de seguro Joe lo había inventado para irme con él a Japón y tener relaciones con él…

Sora, por dios, eso lo dijo por que esta muerto de celos

Claro que no, si en realidad me quisiera ya me lo hubiera dicho, recuerda que él es el tipo de chico que anda con todas y no es nada tímido para declarársele a alguien o coquetear…

Pues por parte sí, pero por otra parte, puede que su orgullo sea tan grande, que no se da cuenta de lo que siente por ti…

No, yo no creo que sienta algo por mí, mas bien siento que el escribió esa carta para ayudar a Hilary y Ashley a deshacerse de mi

Bueno, lo que tu digas, pero lo que ahora tienes que hacer es ir a tu salón y aclarar las cosas con él

Si, tienes razón

El timbre sonó de nuevo para avisar que comenzará la siguiente clase, todos se dirigieron a sus aulas para tomas sus respectivos cursos…

Encargaré un trabajo el cual vale el 80 de su calificación final, dicho trabajo trata de una investigación acerca de la vida antigua, hecho históricos del mundo, su cultura y creencias de todas las civilizaciones remotas y lo van a comparar con los acontecimientos y cultura actuales, el trabajo será entregado la próxima semana en mi oficina antes de las 12:00 a.m, puede ser en cualquier formato, quiero que me incluyan imágenes o fotografías, dibujos también, el trabajo tiene que tener por lo menos 10 cuartillas y lo harán en dinas

¿dinas, nosotros las podemos formar, decía un estudiante

no, yo formare las dinas…

pero profesor, si me toca con alguien que me cae mal no voy a poder trabajar con él, protestó Hilary

se trata de que los dos participen, si quiere puede presentar exámenes extraordinarios, por eso no hay problema

no, no hay problema, usted forme las dinas, decía Hilary con temor

muy bien, el alumno Joseph con la alumna Jess, William con Sandy, Ashley con Debbie, Brandon con Hilary, Jeimy con Lenny, Lee con Catherine, Yamato con Sora, Jonathan con Angelique y la señorita Melissa con Greg

oh, no, por que me tuvo que tocar con él, pensó Sora

por que ella, suspiró el rubio

no quiero quejas acerca de mi elección, quien me reclame pasa automáticamente a segundas, agregó el profesor

profesor, podemos ir a la biblioteca a investigar, preguntó una alumna

si, es más, les doy la salida para que investiguen en cualquier otra biblioteca de la ciudad, aprovechen el tiempo pues lo quiero para el lunes, lo que significa que solo tienen 6 días, anden a trabajar con sus respectivas parejas…

Matt se acercó gradualmente a Sora…, haciendo que la pelirroja se tornara nerviosa…


	9. Quédate conmigo

**Cáp. 9: Quédate conmigo**

Después de que el profesor les dio la salida a la clase 10, todos los alumnos fueron a diferentes lugares, unos decidieron comenzar a investigar, otros más prefirieron hacer sus cosas personales, cuando el salón ya estaba vacío a excepción de Sora que aún escribía algunas notas, el profesor le pidió que se retirara, Sora accedió a la petición, la pelirroja estaba un tanto feliz pues el rubio ya se había ido, al menos eso creía…

Salió por la puerta, camino unos pasos hasta que escucho una voz familiar…

Comenzamos ya, decía el rubio

No, contestó severamente la chica

Por que no…

Por que yo no quiero trabajar contigo

Y eso porque, yo no te he hecho nada malo…

Ah, acaso te parece bueno escribirme una carta en la cual decía que mi madre estaba muriendo

Yo nunca escribí eso…

Ay por favor, no te hagas el inocente, no te quedan esos papeles de mártir

Yo no lo hice

No mientas, tu eres el único que pudo haber sido, de seguro cuando se me cayeron los libros robaste el timbre de Japón

No lo hice, yo no fui

Tu eres el único lo suficientemente patán para hacerlo…

Yo no lo hice…

No vales nada Ishida, eres lo peor que he conocido

Después de las crueles palabras de Sora, Yamato se llenó de rabia y dolor y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, subió a su auto y se fue a su casa, Sora aún seguía en la Universidad…

que no se supone que deberías de haberte largado a Japón, exclamó Ashley

descubrí que todo era una broma, dijo a pelirroja

que, como rayos te enteraste, gritó Hilary muy molesta

un momento, ustedes escribieron esa carta, agregó confundida Sora

jajaja, entonces quien más mosquita, dijeron ambas amigas

oh no, son un asco, como pueden ser así…

Acto seguido, Sora salió corriendo de la Universidad, se sentía muy mal consigo misma por todas las horribles palabras que le dijo a Matt, en ese momento lo único que quería era disculparse con él, eran las 11:10 de la mañana, tenía poco tiempo para encontrarlo ya que ella tenía que estar a la 1:00 p.m en el café…

No tenía idea de donde podría estar Yamato, así que decidió pedirle a algún maestro la dirección de su departamento, corría hacia la sala de profesores hasta que sonó su teléfono celular…

Sora Takenouchi…

Sora, como estas…

Hola Joe, por que no me avisaste que te ibas

Te dejé una carta, que acaso no la leíste

No la encontré

Bueno, es que me hablaron de la facultad, tenía guardia en un hospital

A bueno…

Te extraño mucho amor…

Yo también Joe…, contestó la chica tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos

Ya veré si puedo librarme de las guardias para ir a visitarte otra vez

Este, no quiero que salgas mal por mi Joe

No te preocupes

Oye Joe, te dejo porque tengo clase, mintió Sora

Si, claro, luego te llamó

Adiós…

Chao…

Sora colgó el móvil y entro a la sala de maestros, después de unos minutos los pudo convencer de que le dieran la dirección de Ishida, velozmente fue a su casillero, sacó sus patines y buscó la dirección de Matt…

Ya llevaba varios minutos tratando de encontrar el edificio de Matt, pero no lo localizaba, el tiempo se acortaba, así que la pelirroja decidió tomar un taxi, le dio la dirección al chofer y después de algunos minutos ya estaba frente al edificio del rubio, el lugar era muy grande y lujoso, al entrar había un gran lobby, pregunto en la administración por el número de departamento de Yamato, la señorita accedió a la petición de Sora y enseguida se la proporciono, era el último, un penhause en el último piso, el más lujoso del edificio, Sora pasó saliva y finalmente tomó el ascensor, después de unos minutos estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento y después de pensarlo mil veces tocó el timbre…

que haces aquí…

lo siento, no quise molestar, solo vine a…

quien te dio my dirección, dijo el rubio molesto

se que estas muy molesto conmigo y sabes algo te entiendo, fui una completa estúpida, debía de haberte creído…

pasa, toma asiento…

Sora entro al lujoso hogar de Matt, era enorme y muy bello, todo estaba intacto, la pelirroja tomó asiento en un sillón mientras el rubio se sentó a su lado…

mira, no te preocupes me iré enseguida, solo vine a decirte que lo siento

lo sientes…

Hilary y Ashley fueron las que escribieron la carta, ellas mismas me lo dijeron, por eso es que he venido aquí,… ¿me perdonas?

Con una condición, dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara

Si, claro, la que tu quieras…

Que te quedes conmigo

Sora se quedó totalmente impresionada con la petición de Matt, lo que también le ocasiono que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas…

y bien, que dices

pues, es que, pues, no puedo

bueno, entonces no te perdono

pero, es que no puedo por que tengo que trabajar

pues no vayas

pero no puedo faltar, ayer falte, el día del baile también, si falto me van a despedir

pero que no se supone que habías avisado que regresarías a Japón

es cierto…

entonces no hay problema

pero, para que quieres que me quede contigo…

pues no se, solo quiero que me hagas compañía

bueno… está bien

entonces te quedarás conmigo

pues sss, sí

genial, quieres comer algo

no, no tengo hambre

bueno, que quieres hacer

te parece que empecemos el trabajo…

no, eso es muy aburrido

pero entonces que vamos a hacer Ishida…

dime Matt

esta bien, Matt

oye Sora, platicame algo de ti…

no hay nada interesante sobre mí…

bueno, entonces dime que te gusta hacer

pues me gusta la gimnasia

sí, lo se

¿así, ¿como lo sabes?

No, este que me lo imagine mejor dicho… estuvo cerca, pensó Matt

Bueno, y a ti que te gusta hacer

Música…

Escribes música…

Si, es que antes formaba parte de una banda de rock, pero nos separamos

Que lastima…

Si, pero dime, no quieres algo de tomar

Bueno, si, ya me dio un poco de sed, ¿quieres que te ayude?

No, así esta bien, no te molestes

No es molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

No, no, yo lo traigo

Vamos, yo te ayudo

No, mejor quédate aquí sentada, yo te atiendo

Déjame te ayudo…

Sora hizo un movimiento para tratar de esquivar a Matt y así ayudarle, pero lo único que ocasiono es que ambos tropezaran con la mesa de Matt, y así cayeran al suelo, el rubio cayo sobre Sora…

Ambos estaban ruborizados, sus corazones latían muy aceleradamente y al compás, Sora trato de salir, pero el rubio la aprisionó contra el suelo, sus miradas estaban cruzadas, Matt se acercó a sus labios y los rozó, Sora cerro los ojos, el rubio al ver la reacción de Sora decidió acercarse más y besarla apasionadamente, Sora trató de escapar de Matt, estaba comprometida, pero al separase de él, solo logró hundirse en los profundos ojos azules de Matt, parecían dos mares que nunca acababan, de nuevo comenzaron a besarse, Matt rodeo la cintura de Sora y ella se aferró a las caderas del rubio, después del largo beso se quedaron sin aire y se separaron algunos centímetros para poder respirar, se miraron a los ojos y se giraron, ahora Sora se encontraba sobre Matt, la chica acarició el cabello del rubio mientras el la volvía a besar apasionadamente, después de largos besos se separaron, se pusieron de pie y se miraron fijamente…

no puedo Matt…

pero por que no, Sora…

es que, no puedo engañar a Joe

Matt tomó el rostro de Sora entre sus manos, lo acercó un poco más a su rostro, la miró a los ojos y le hizo una pregunta…

¿Qué sientes por mi Sora?

Yo…

Quieres al tal Joe…

Lo quiero como hermano, pero no lo amo, como a…

Como a quien Sora, como a quien…

Como a…

Como a mi, como a mi Sora, acaso tu me amas

Matt…

Dime que me amas…

Matt… yo…

Por que yo sí, Sora te amo…

Matt…

Te amo, te amo, desde que llegaste aquí me di cuenta que eras distinta a todas, y conforme pasó el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, te amo Sora

Matt… yo… yo también te amo, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Joe, dijo Sora dejando escapar algunas gotas de sus ojos

Yo te voy a esperar hasta que estés libre, le dijo mientras se separaba de ella

Matt, yo… me tengo que ir

Pero…

Sora salió corriendo de aquél lugar, eran ya las 3:00 p.m, la chica decidió ir directamente a su casa, tenía que hacer algo muy importante, ya no podía engañar más a Joe…

Llegó a su departamento, levantó el teléfono y le llamó a Joe…

Joe, eres tú

Si, hola Sora, como estas

Bien, pero quiero decirte algo muy importante

Que es…

Bueno, tú sabes que te quiero demasiado, te conozco desde pequeña, pero lo que siento por ti no es más que una inmensa amistad…

Que quieres decir Sora…

Que no puedo seguir más con esta relación

Pero Sora, por que cambiaste de opinión acerca de nosotros…

Es que me di cuenta de que no te amaba, te quiero mucho pero no te amo

Me duele mucho lo que me dices, pero yo no puedo obligarte a amarme

Joe, no quiero perder tu amistad

No, no te preocupes, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras

Gracias Joe…

No, cuando alguien ama de verdad, quiere que la persona amada sea feliz, aunque no sea con él

Estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te ame Joe

Si, gracias Sora, espero encontrar a alguien como tú…

Joe…

Bueno, más vale que no te siga aburriendo con mis cursilerías… además tengo trabajo, dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza

Bueno, te llamó después

Si, adiós

Bye…

Sora colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en el departamento de Matt, todo parecía un sueño, Yamato le había dicho que la amaba y ahora ambos estaban libres, después de que la pelirroja estuvo recordando todos esos momentos, cayó en un profundo sueño…

Un insistente sonido logró despertar a Sora, era la puerta, alguien la estaba tocando, la chica miró el reloj, marcaban las 10:30 p.m, se puso unas sandalias y abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba...

Matt… que haces aquí

Es que quería verte, se que ya es tarde, discúlpame si te desperté

No, no importa, pero ven pasa…

Gracias…

Se que mi casa no es muy grande, pero ponte cómodo como puedas

Si, no importa

Matt se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sora y ella a un lado de él, se sentaron uno frente al otro y se miraron un rato

Sora…

Que pasa

Lamento haber interferido en tu relación con ese tipo…

Matt… tengo que decirte algo

Que es…

Hable con Joe y…

Que pasó…

Le dije lo que sentía por él

Que te dijo…

Me dijo que estaba algo desilusionado, pero dijo que si yo era feliz, él también lo sería… y pues terminamos

Y como te sientes…

Bien, por que… bueno… pues ya no estaría mintiéndole, dijo algo ruborizada

Sora…

Mande…

Te amo…

Yo también Matt…

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y se acercaron hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro…


	10. Una Noche

**Cáp. 10: Una noche**

Matt se acercó aún más a Sora y la beso dulcemente, le acomodó el cabello y la recostó suavemente en la cama, el rubio estaba sobre ella, la aprisiono contra la cama y la beso apasionadamente, Sora le correspondió el beso, la pasión iba aumentando, Matt fue bajando sus besos hasta el cuello de Sora, le dio suaves mordiscos lo que hizo que Sora sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, aun besando su cuello bajo a su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Sora…

Matt… espera, dijo Sora aún temblorosa por las caricias de Matt

Que pasa, si no estas segura me detendré

Es que yo…

Si no estas segura, no te forzaré, yo te voy a esperar hasta que te sientas segura…, le dijo Matt con una tierna sonrisa

De lo único que si estoy segura es que te amo, quiero que estés aquí conmigo…

Matt continúo desabrochando la blusa de Sora y comenzó a besar su pecho, el rubio pudo percatar lo nerviosa que se encontraba Sora, así que decidió subir y besar sus labios para relajarla, la pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún se encontraba temblando, el rubio se separo y se giro haciendo que Sora quedara sobre él, Matt la envolvió entre sus brazos fuertes y varoniles lo que hizo que Sora chocara contra su pecho y escuchara su palpitar, sus latidos eran intensos y rápidos, Sora se sintió mas segura al saber que Matt sentía lo mismo que ella, así que ahora ella desabrocho la camisa de Matt dejando libre su pecho, era tan amplio y fuerte, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, Sora beso el torso de Matt, el chico estaba temblando por cada caricia de Sora, la pelirroja se pegó mas al cuerpo de Matt, el chico desabrochó el sostén de Sora, ambos sentían los latidos del otros, respiraban al mismo tiempo…

Después de una serie de besos y caricias ambos estaban parcialmente desnudos, la chica llevaba las pantaletas y el rubio su ropa interior… las suaves sábanas de seda rozaban con sus aterciopeladas pieles, conforme se amaban, sus cuerpos pedían más que simplemente caricias, querían unirse en cuerpo y alma… El aroma de su pareja los embriagaba, no podían resistir más la pasión…

Matt se apoyó sobre Sora, mientras ella bajo el chico, se aferró a sus caderas, la fricción que

Ejercían sus cuerpos desnudos rozando uno con el otro, ocasionó que un suave roció brotara de sus cuerpos…

Justo antes de que llegaran a otro punto, un fuerte portazo los distrajo… Ambos chicos asustados se separaron para ver de qué se trataba…

No había nadie… los chicos regresaron a la recámara, se acostaron, sus miradas se cruzaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo….

Yamato la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente… la pelirroja se recostó en el pecho de Matt, lo beso un poco y cayó totalmente dormida…

Matt la observó, vio su cuerpo casi desnudo… al sentirlo no pudo evitar imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos… Pero Sora no estaba segura de perder su más valioso tesoro aún, así que él respetaría su decisión y la esperaría hasta que ella se sintiera segura…

La luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana de Sora, lo que hizo que la chica despertara, miró el reloj, eran las 7:15 a.m, se exaltó al ver la hora, era martes y tenía que ir a la universidad, se levantó se puso unas sandalias para tomar un baño, pero un aroma la distrajo, era comida, pasaron algunos segundos y entró Matt a la recamara con una charola llena de comida, él había

preparado el desayuno para ambos…

Matt, tú hiciste eso…

Sí, espero que te guste, son molletes

Si claro, me encantan, pero no tenías por que hacerlo

Quería agradecerte…

¿agradecerme que?

La noche de ayer…

Matt… perdón por no haberte…

Sora… yo no quería presionarte…

Gracias Matt…

No me agradezcas… lo hice por que yo te amo…

Matt…

Sabes, no importa, ya estamos juntos, eso es lo importante

Si, pero…

¿qué sucede Sora?

Que pasará con la Universidad…

No sé y no me importa, me viene y me va lo que piensen los demás, yo solo hago lo que me haga feliz y si a los demás no les gusta nimodo…

¡Matt!...

¿Qué pasa?

Hoy tenemos clases…

Rayos, es verdad, tenemos que arreglarnos…

Si, hagámoslo rápido…

La pareja comió rápidamente el desayuno, se vistió y fueron a la Universidad, eran ya las 8:00, todavía alcanzaban clases, así que se apuraron y fueron al salón…

¡Hilary!..., decía Ashley, su mejor amiga

que quieres Ashley

¿sabes por que Matt no ha llegado, decía sonriendo

no, no lo sé, tal vez se le hizo tarde…

¿Qué coincidencia no crees?

A que te refieres

La mosquita tampoco ha llegado…

Y eso que tiene que ver, estúpida

Ay amiguita, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero se de muy buena fuente que Matt y la tipa esa pasaron la noche juntos…

Por favor Ashley, no digas idioteces

No son inventos, Sandy, la fotógrafa del periódico de la UNI, me dijo que vio a Yamato entrar al departamento de Sora…

¡Que!

Te lo juro, además les tomó fotografías

No puede ser, me las van a pagar los dos

Y que vas a hacer amiga…

Ya verás…

Hilary tomó a Ashley del brazo para que la acompañara, caminaron por los pasillos del edificio, para llegar a una pequeña oficina, estaba llena de imágenes, artículos, noticias y fotografías de eventos importantes de la Universidad, era la oficina de los estudiantes que colaboraban con el periódico de dicho lugar…

Sandy querida, gritó Hilary

Hola Hilary, como te ha ido

Acaso es verdad que Yamato pasó la noche en la casa de la tipa Takenouchi…

Si claro, ayer fui a tomar unas fotografías para el artículo de estudiantes modelo, me dirigía al cuarto de Sora, y cuando me acerqué llegó Yamato, entró al departamento y después de un rato me acerqué para ver lo que pasaba, y como la puerta no tenía seguro la abrí y no creerás que los vi acostados en la cama besándose, y yo dije, Hilary querrá saber esto, así que no lo pensé dos veces y les tome fotos…

No puede ser…

Lo siento mucho pero es verdad…

Hilary estaba pensando en cómo vengarse de la pareja hasta que ideo un plan malvado que muy probablemente los lastimaría mucho…

Sandy, de verás que no lo puedo creer, decía Hilary sarcásticamente

Lo siento realmente Hilary

No, no es malo, significa que Matt aún me quiere…

¿Qué?... contestó la chica confundida

si, lo que pasa es que Matt y yo terminamos, y después de un ratito, Matty se arrepintió y fue a rogarme que regresáramos, y yo le dije que no…, mintió la chica

pobrecito, y luego que le dijiste

pues le dije que sólo andaría con él si le hacía creer a Takenouchi que estaba enamorado de ella y según lo que me cuentas, quiere decir si lo hizo

oh, no lo puedo creer, o sea que todo lo que hizo Yamato fue como un juego

si, exacto o más bien una prueba para poder regresar conmigo…

wow, a la Universidad le encantará saber esto

si claro, dijo irradiando felicidad

lo pondré en la primera plana del periódico…

genial, y ¿Cuándo sale el periódico?

En un ratito más, es que la primera plana iba a ser de los estudiantes modelo, pero con esta noticia que me traes, cambiaré todo…

Pero el periódico saldrá hoy, verdad

Si, cuenta con ello, sólo escribiré el artículo y pondré las fotografías que les tomé

Gracias, bueno ya me voy

La chica salió del lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa, todo su plan era perfecto, estaba dispuesta a vengarse de los dos…

- jajaja, ahora si me las van a pagar cara, no sabes la risa que me va a dar verte sufrir y llorar como una estúpida, Sora Takenouchi…


	11. Mentira

**Cáp. 11. Mentira**

Matt y Sora entraron a la Universidad, faltaban algunos minutos para que sonara la campana que anunciaría en comienzo de la próxima clase, así que decidieron ir al jardín trasero…

Matt…

Mmm…

Estas seguro de esto…

Claro que si Sora, te amo

Yo también Matt, pero no quiero salir lastimada

No, eso no va a pasar, confía en mi

Esta bien…

Sonó el timbre ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al aula correspondiente, al entrar al edificio todas las miradas de los alumnos se postraron en ellos, unos se rieron a carcajadas, otros se burlaban y otros más los miraban molestos…

Ahora si te luciste Matt, exclamaba un chico

Eres el mejor, viejo, decían otros amigos

Matt los miraba confundido al igual que Sora…

Sora, amiga, lo siento mucho, decía Kana

Aléjate de ella imbecil, gritaba Setsuke apuntando al rubio

Que, por que, decía Matt aún más sonsacado

Matty mi amor, es la mayor prueba de amor que me has dado…, decía Hilary

Hilary se acerco a Yamato y le planto un apasionado beso que dejo totalmente pasmada a Sora…

Sora, ven con nosotros, decía Kana

No entiendo, que pasa aquí, decía Sora con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Esto, dijo Setsuke mostrándole la primera plana del periódico de la Universidad

Sora lo tomó, vio las fotos, era ella y estaba con Matt, no se veía muy claro lo que hacían pero evidentemente eran ellos, debajo de las imágenes decía: "La mayor prueba de amor", acostarse con una nerd; Sora continuó leyendo, en dicho artículo mencionaban que todo había sido planeado por Ishida para que Hilary regresara con él, al parecer Hilary le había pedido como regalo a Matt que enamorara a una nerd y luego la dejara para que todos se rieran de ella, Sora hizo bola el periódico y lo lanzo al suelo, acto seguido se llenó de valor y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo, después de dicho suceso se fue corriendo hacia su casa…

Algunos alumnos adoraban a Matt, mientras algunos otros murmuraban acerca de lo que se supone que había hecho…

De donde sacaste esta basura, grito Matt a Hilary

Tranquilo amor, es solo la verdad, por que dime como fue entonces que te acostaste con esa…

No quiero que te me acerques nunca más, dijo Matt mientras salía del edificio

El rubio subió a su convertible, lo encendió y aceleró en dirección de la casa de Sora, Matt estaba muy lastimado, aunque aparentemente el había sido el abusador, estaba muy mal, ya tenía a Sora y en un segundo la perdió… para siempre…

Llegó, tomó el ascensor, ya arriba tocó la puerta de Sora, ella la abrió…

Sora…

Que quieres…, dijo Sora con mucha frialdad

Yo, quiero decirte, que no tuve nada que ver en esto…

Si claro, lárgate de aquí, expresó la chica mientras lloraba de rabia

Sora…

Vete, lárgate, no quiero verte… nunca, me oíste… NUNCA…, grito con mucho enojo

Las palabras de Sora lastimaron profundamente a Matt, quien resignado salió del edificio de Sora, subió a su auto con dirección a su departamento…

Unas horas después, el rubio estaba tirado en la alfombra de su casa, había alrededor de 11 botellas de cerveza vacías junto a él, el chico estaba totalmente borracho y además lloraba con una tristeza enorme, se encontraba leyendo las canciones que Sora había escrito, aquéllas que había tomado sin permiso, sujeto su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla, mientras lloraba recordaba a Sora y componía una canción para ella, todo lo que sintió, todo lo que siente por ella, ese inmenso amor que ahora estaba muerto…

Mientras tanto Sora estaba sentada frente al espejo, contemplándose, se miraba y recordaba a Matt, pero no podía quedarse así, la pelirroja tomo una decisión, ya no sería la tonta que se dejaba engañar por los demás, ni tampoco sería la burla de nadie, tomo el teléfono y llamó a Kana, platico, lloro, finalmente se desahogo, y le pidió de favor que la ayudara, que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Una hora después, Kana llegó al departamento de Sora, toco la puerta y la pelirroja la hizo pasar…

que necesitas Sora, preguntaba Kana

quiero que me ayudes…

¿A qué, Sora?

A olvidar a Yamato…

Sora… lo siento mucho… de verás…

Si, gracias…

Pero cómo te podría ayudar yo…

Quiero cambiar… ya no quiero ser la tonta que se deja ser humillada

Pero Sora… estás segura de que quieres cambiar tu forma de ser…

No, solo cambiare mi físico y además fingiré ser frívola

Vas a fingir ser otra…

Si, pero sólo con las personas que me lastimaron, para los demás seré la misma

Ya entiendo…

Entonces me ayudaras…

Cuanta con ello…

Las próximas horas que quedaban antes de que cayera la noche, las pasaron cambiando el aspecto y personalidad física de Sora, la chica estaba muy seria y triste a la vez, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido completa y de pronto su mundo se desmorona…

Unos minutos después, Sora estaba lista, había quedado preciosa, se arreglo su cabello que era largo y rojo, cambio su manera de vestir, ahora se vestía con unos jeans ajustados y unas blusas bonitas y ajustadas a su cintura, se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios y usaba un bonito broche en su cabello…

ya estás lista, te ves espectacular, decía Kana

gracias amiga, como podré pagártelo

estando alegre, así me pagarás, trata de olvidar ese mal rato

es… que… el fue… como decirlo… con él sentí que mi cuerpo… es que casi me entregué a Matt y él, dijo con sus ojos color zafiro dejando caer unas gotas de cristal…

tu tranquila, remuérdalo… no paso nada… tal vez estuviste cerca… pero, no paso nada, dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su lastimada amiga

si… eso creo…

tu trata de llevártela leve, olvídate de ese rubio sin chiste y mejor disfruta del menú

¿De qué menú hablas?

Pues de todos los chicos que hay en la Universidad…

¡Kana, dijo Sora con una sonrisa oculta tras su enorme tristeza

pues que, no me digas que te vas a quedar toda la vida así

pues no…

claro que no… lo que tienes que hacer es darle celos a ese tipo

celos, pero, ¿Cómo, le voy a dar celos… él solo me utilizó para regresar con su novia?

Pues no se… pero hay que demostrarle que Sora Takenouchi no esta interesada en ningún rubio sin chiste…

Timbró el teléfono, Sora se paro de la silla y levantó en teléfono para contestarle a la persona que llamaba…

Bueno, Sora Takenouchi…

¡Sora!

¿Kari, ¿eres tú?

Si, soy yo, cómo estas…

Este, pues bien…

Que bueno, me da mucho gusto…

Oye Kari, puedo saber a que se debe el honor de tu llamada

Pues nada más quería que me pasarás a Tai, es que quiero preguntarle algo

¿A Tai?... pero qué el no esta en Ja…

¿no ha llegado, rayos, ya me lo temía, le advertí que tomará el primer vuelo

¿De que estás hablando Kari?

Lo que pasa es que Tai está de vacaciones, y bueno pues junto dinero para ir a visitarte, y yo creí que ya había llegado contigo pero al parecer no

Tai vendrá…

Si, oye Sora, ya me conseguiste un hombre, decía la menor con picardía

Tai vendrá…

Si, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo

Lo siento es que estoy muy contenta…

Bueno es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti, es tu mejor amigo…

Si, gracias Kari

Bueno, bueno, ya tengo que colgar, por que esta llamada me va a salir cara

Si, hablamos luego… Bye

Adiós Sora, y no te olvides de mi chico…

Lo tomaré en cuenta

Sora colgó el teléfono, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, corrió a su silla, se sentó y miró a Kana…

¿Qué pasa Sora, hace un momento casi te mueres por el rubio y ahora irradias felicidad

Es que mi mejor amigo vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones conmigo

Que bien, sirve que te distraes…

Si, pero ahora que haré… si Tai se entera de lo que me hizo Matt lo va a matar

Pues que lo mate, al fin y al cabo que…

Kana, no digas eso… Matt no es ma…

Sólo te recuerdo que ese rubio jugó contigo, ahora hay que dejar que pagué todo lo que te hizo…

Mmm…

Bueno, bueno, es mejor que yo me vaya, ya son las 10 de la noche

Si, vete ya, que ya es tarde…

Nos vemos mañana

Kana abrió la puerta para salir del departamento y se topó con un chico alto, guapo, con unos ojos color marrón y cabello muy alborotado, llevaba unas maletas y unas cajas de donas…

oye tú, aquí es la casa de Sora, preguntó el chico de cabello alborotado

si, tú quien eres…

Tai Yagami, el mejor amigo de Sora y el más guapo también, decía con una sonrisa

Ah, hola, yo soy Kana Fuyimoto, amiga de Sora

A sí claro, ya me había hablado de ti, bueno, bueno, Sora esta allí adentro, por que se van a poner duras las donas que le traje

¿Donas?

Si, es que a Sora le encantaba comprar donas en la tienda que está por su casa en Japón, así que antes de venir aquí pase por esa tienda y le compre muchas donas…

Traes las donas desde Japón…

Sí, ya llevan muchas horas, jejeje, por eso necesito comerlas ahora

Bueno, pásale, Sora está allá adentro y yo ya me retiro, adiós

Si adiós, vaya con cuidado

Tai abrió la puerta y entro al departamento, Sora estaba en su cama pero al oír la voz de Tai gritar su nombre, corrió hacia dónde él estaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

Tai, gracias por venir, te quiero mucho

yo también Sora, por eso vine

Gracias amigo, ya necesitaba a alguien que me distrajera un poco…

Distraerte por que… pasó algo…

Es una larga historia

Cuéntamela, estaré tres meses aquí

Tres meses…

Sí, es que me dieron vacaciones en la universidad y aproveché para venir a hacerte compañía, pero bueno, tú ibas a decirme algo

Bueno sí, todo comenzó cuando yo…

Tai y Sora estuvieron charlando toda la noche, eran ya las 12:00 a.m, Sora tenía que ir a la Universidad al día siguiente así que se fue a su cama y Tai durmió en el sofá…

Pasaron unos días, aún nadie sabía que Tai se estaba quedando con Sora, era martes, el trabajo en pareja lo había hecho Sora por separado y le había puesto el nombre de ambos…

Sora se había vuelto muy popular, había entrado al equipo de gimnasia dónde era la más destacada, también se volvió tenista, muy buena por cierto, tenía miles de hombres tras ella incluyendo a Yamato quien estaba totalmente desconcertado por la actitud de Sora hacia él…

Hilary aún seguía tratando de reconquistar a Yamato, esta totalmente obsesionada con él, Kana y Setsuke eran pareja formal…

Yamato mientras tanto, seguía siendo el chico más popular y codiciado por las chicas, sólo que ahora ya no le interesaba ninguna otra chica, sólo Sora, quien lo despreciaba cada vez que le daba la oportunidad…

Todo iba normal, hasta que se acercaron las vacaciones, era un mes de diversión eterna, todos estaban esperando con ansías la llegada de las vacaciones… La Universidad iba a organizar las vacaciones en la playa de Miami, los alumnos que quisieran ir, sólo tenían que pagar su boleto de avión…

Todos los chicos populares iban a vacacionar en Miami, Sora ya se había inscrito para ir a Miami, y por lo tanto Matt no podía dejar de hacerlo, también otros más irían, como Kana, Setsuke, Hilary, Ashley y otros más, entre ellos Tai, quien había sido invitado por Sora, cosa que a Yamato no le va a caer nada bien…


	12. Por qué

**Cáp. 12. ¿Por qué?**

Era un día de clases común y todos los alumnos estaban en sus aulas con sus respectivos profesores…

Bueno, alumnos, les tengo buenas noticias, las vacaciones comienzan este fin de semana

Todos los gritos de emoción se oían por todo el edificio, unos saltaban, otros enloquecieron y otros lo tomaron bien…

Muy bien, un aviso, a todos aquéllos que se anotaron para la visita a Miami, el vuelo es el domingo a las 2:00 p.m, traten de legar al aeropuerto 30 min. antes del vuelo

profesor, las habitaciones van a ser mixtas, decía un alumno con una risilla pícara

claro que no, no sea pervertido alumno

era sólo una pregunta…

bueno, para él que tenga dudas, las habitaciones serán individuales, y no va a haber maestros para estarlos cuidando, ya son mayores de edad, ya traten de controlar sus impulsos, decía el profesor

súper bien, decía una alumna

bueno, para que vean que no soy mala onda, ya pueden salir, vayan a divertirse, agregó el profesor

Todos salieron, Sora tomó una mochila para ir al gimnasio pero se topo con Matt…

Sora, ¿Por qué me odias, preguntó el rubio

no te odio Matt, solo no quiero que te me acerques…, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

espera, dijo Matt, tomándola del brazo

suéltame…

no, escúchame primero…

oye tú imbecil, quítale las manos de encima

¿quién eres tú, preguntó Yamato

Taichi Yagami, y quiero que la sueltes

Tú no me das órdenes idiota, decía Matt

Oigan ya no discutan, Tai, vámonos ya

Si Sora, contestó Tai

Sora, escúchame, decía Matt con tristeza

Adiós Matt…

Sora y Tai se alejaron de aquél lugar y caminaron hacia el gimnasio, que se encontraba a unos cuentos metros de ahí…

Con qué él es el famoso Yamato Ishida

sí…, contestó con tristeza

ya, ya, no te sientas mal…

gracias Tai, pero es inevitable recordar el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y luego él también ira a Miami para torturar más mi corazón…

tranquila, que para eso estoy yo aquí…

¿Tú?

Exacto, tengo un grandioso plan…

De que se trata Tai…

Bueno, pues supongamos que Sora tiene novio…

Pero Tai, yo no tengo novio…

Se paciente, tú novio, bueno tu supuesto novio, voy a ser yo…

Tú…

Bueno, si no quieres no…

No, nada de eso, me parece una idea brillante, pero crees que funcione

Claro que sí, lo vamos hacer sufrir, decía Tai con una sonrisa malvada

Gracias Tai, eres un gran amigo

No es nada, tu has hecho muchas cosas por mi, además ser tu novio no es ningún sacrificio, tú eres una chica súper bonita por dentro y más por fuera

Ya, ya, tampoco mientas…

No, no es mentira…

Bueno, gracias, pero tu también estás muy guapo, y además eres un ser maravilloso por dentro…

Lástima que tú eres la única que lo cree…

¿Por qué dices eso, Tai?

Mimi…

Tai… es que tal vez, ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo bello que eres…

Sabes, antes de venir aquí me golpeó…

Mimi te golpeo… ¿Pero por qué?

Es que, fuimos a una alberca, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Joe, Joley, Davis, Ken y yo, y Mimi estaba nadando y yo trate de llamar su atención así que fingí que me estaba ahogando, Mimi se sacó de la alberca y fingí estar inconsciente, ella gritó desesperada y me abrazó y comenzó a llorar, dijo que no me muriera, y comenzó a llorar, luego yo abrí los ojos y comencé a reír e inmediatamente se paro, me dijo que me odiaba y me golpeó…

Bueno, eso sólo significa una cosa…

¿y que cosa?

Que le importas, y mucho…

Tú crees…

Claro…

Bueno, supongo que ya me siento mejor

Ya verás que tarde o temprano Mimi se dará cuenta que a ti es a quien en verdad quiere

Gracias Sora, eres una gran amiga, dijo el castaño dándole un fuerte abrazo

Bueno Tai, ve a sentarte y quiero que me apoyes eh…

Claro, tú le vas a ganar a esa chica…

En una hora Sora iba a tener un juego de tenis contra una compañera de 2 año, por dicho suceso es que Tai estaba en el gimnasio, la pelirroja estaba entrenando un poco antes del duelo, muchos de los pretendientes de Sora y chicas que la admiraban iban a ir a apoyarla, toda esta noticia por una u otra manera llegó a los oídos de Yamato, quién no lo pensó dos veces y fue a apoyar a Sora…

El tiempo había pasado, las gradas estaban casi llenas, Tai, Kana y Setsuke estaban mero abajo justo frente a la cancha, mientras Yamato se había sentado hasta arriba…  
El entrenador presento a las contrincantes y acto seguido empezó el juego… Ambas chicas eran muy buenas, el duelo estaba muy reñido…

En un intento de pegarle a la bola la chica de 2 año se torció el tobillo y le pidió tiempo al árbitro para ponerse hielo… El tiempo le fue concedido, Sora aprovechó el tiempo fuera para sentarse junto a sus amigos…

Lo estas haciendo fabuloso, dijo emocionada su amiga Kana

gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo, respondió la pelirroja

ya verás que tu vas a ganar, agregó Setsuke

saben, no lo estoy haciendo por ganar, sino más bien para divertirme, aquélla chica es buenísima jugando, la verdad para mi ha sido un logro llevar un juego tan reñido con una jugadora experimentada…

oye Sora, que acaso no te ponen nerviosas las miradas de la gente, agregó Tai

no, ya me acostumbré, al principio si me daba vergüenza pero luego lo fui superando

señorita Takenouchi, el juego ha terminado, lo dejaremos en un empate, dijo el couch

pero por que ha terminado, cuestionó Sora

la señorita Tendo, se rompió el tobillo

¿pero ella se encuentra bien? preguntó Sora con preocupación

Si, pero esta algo adolorida

Bueno esta bien, dígale que lo dejaremos para después

Si…

Toda la gente que había asistido se decepcionó un poco por lo antes sucedido, a causa de esto Sora tomó el micrófono, subió a la tarima y agradeció a todos su apoyo y asistencia, los alumnos ya estaban más conformes y aplaudieron a Sora y a la chica de 2 por su buen desempeño en el juego…

Sora de nuevo tomó el micrófono para agradecer los aplausos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cayó al suelo, desmayada,… toda la gente se asustó, algunos salieron del gimnasio y otros más se quedaron para ver…

Tai, Kana y Setsuke comenzaron a pedir ayuda, mientras tanto Yamato corrió para ver lo que le había sucedido a Sora…

Sora, Sora, despierta, que sucede, dijo Matt muy asustado

déjala en paz, exclamó Tai

sólo quería ayudar…, agregó Matt

pues nos vas a ayudar más si te largas de aquí…

Matt no hizo caso a las palabras de los tres chicos, se paró frente a Sora, se agachó un poco y la levanto en sus brazos, después sin escuchar los gritos de los demás corrió hasta llevarla a la enfermería…

Mientras el rubio se desplazaba con la chica en sus brazos, escuchaba ciertos murmuros, la gente insinuaba que Sora se había desmayado a causa de un embarazo pues gracias a la gran mentira de Hilary toda la Universidad creía que Matt había tenido relaciones con Sora,… Yamato se puso muy pálido, pero no se detuvo y logró llevarla a la enfermería dónde la revisaría un doctor…

Paso un hora, Matt estaba sentado esperando noticias de Sora… al fin salió el médico, Tai y los dos chicos también estaban ahí esperando al doctor…

Quien es el que se encarga de la señorita…

Matt estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tai se puso de pie…

Yo, yo soy el responsable, vivimos juntos, exclamó Tai

Vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos vivimos juntos, Matt no podía sacarse aquellas duras palabras de la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, estaba confundido, herido y estaba sufriendo, sufría por el solo pensar en que Sora era de otro…

muy bien joven, necesito hablar con usted, decía el médico

Sobre que, ¿Sora esta bien?

Sí, por eso no se preocupen, lo que sucede es que temo que tenga alguna clase de anemia, por lo que le quiero indicar algunos cuidados

¡Esta muy mal, exclamó Kana algo asustada

Matt salió de su trance y escuchó al médico… un silencio casi fúnebre se apoderó de aquel lugar, los cuatro chicos se quedaron muy pensativos

Bueno, muchacho, necesito que me acompañes, dijo el médico atrayendo a Tai

Doctor…, dijo el rubio

¿Qué sucede?

Ella… ¿esta bien?...

Esperemos que sí…

El médico llevó a Yagami hasta una pequeña oficina o consultorio, lo invitó a sentarse y comenzaron a charlar…

Así que vives con ella…

así es…

¿Eres su pareja o familiar?...

Soy su mejor amigo, vine desde Japón para verla…

Ya veo… bueno, dime tu nombre

Taichi Yagami…

Muy bien Taichi… no quiero que te asustes pero necesito que cuides mucho a la señorita, estuve tomándole el pulso y la presión y al parecer todo indica que tiene una mala alimentación… ¿Dime, ella tiene problemas?

Mmm, lo que pasa es que hace un mes exactamente tuvo una decepción que le causo un gran dolor y a causa de eso ya no quiere comer bien, yo le he dicho que se olvide de eso pero simplemente no me hace caso…

Pues necesito que de una u otra manera logres que vuelva a alimentarse correctamente

Haré todo lo posible, se lo prometo…

Bueno, ya está todo dicho, ahora necesito que consigas algo para que coma

Si, ahora mismo iré a comprar algo para ella…

Tai salió del consultorio y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida para comprar algo de alimento para Sora, Kana y Setsuke lo siguieron para que les dijera el estado de la pelirroja, dejando a Matt solo en aquélla enfermería…

El rubio fue hasta donde se encontraba Sora durmiendo, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablarle…

¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, por que tuvo que acabar así… sabes algo Sora… desde que te vi sentí algo muy grande en mi corazón, traté de guardarlo, de olvidarlo, pero tus ojos, esos rubíes hicieron que me perdiera… me enamoré de ti… pero… que hago… tu no me quieres ver más… dime ahora que haré con esto que siento… por que todo se tuvo que terminar por una maldita mentira… Dime que me crees Sora… Yo nunca te lastimaría… nunca…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Yamato, se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse, se acercó a Sora y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, con esto último salió de la enfermería...


	13. ¿Apuesta?

Cáp. 13 ¿Apuesta? 

Sora aún no abría los ojos...

Todo estaba en completa calma, un enorme silencio inundaba aquella habitación..

Afuera de aquel pequeño cuarto estaba un chico rubio que esperaba con ansias noticias de Sora...

De pronto Taichi llegó a aquél lugar, observó todo detenidamente y se enfureció al ver a Matt ahí sentado

¿qué haces aquí?... cuestiono molesto el castaño

¿quiero saber como se encuentra Sora?

Ella esta bien... ahora lárgate

Quero hablar con ella, y tu no vas a impedirlo

No hablaras con ella, entiéndelo ella no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ti

Como lo sabes

No seas cínico Ishida, no crees que ya le hiciste suficiente daño

Yo no voy a darte ningún tipo de explicación a ti, quiero hablar con Sora

Haz lo que quieras pero ten por seguro que hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, ella no quiere saber absolutamente nada de ti

Eso esta por verse

Disculpen, pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo, por favor, decía una enfermera

Si lo siento, contestó Matt

Gracias, ah, joven Taichi, ya puede pasar para ver a la señorita

Gracias..., contesto el castaño

Taichi se dirigió al cuarto de Sora, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar por completo le envió una seña retadora a Matt, acto seguido cerró bruscamente la puerta.

enfermera... preguntó Matt

si diga?

Después de que salga el joven Taichi puedo pasara a ver a Sora

Este, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yamato Ishida...

Mmm, lo siento pero el doctor prohibió que entraras a ver a Sora

¿pero por qué?

No estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de autorización, pero si de algo sirve, yo creo que el joven Taichi podría darte las respuestas que buscas

Con que fue Taichi el de todo..., bueno de todas formas muchas gracias

Si, para servirte

Matt salió molesto de la enfermería, quería golpear a Tai pero evidentemente eso no cambiaría las cosas

Salió de la Universidad y se dirigió a las casa de Hilary para que le diera explicación de aquella publicación en el periódico...

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión se bajo del coche cerro violentamente la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre insistentemente hasta que salió la servidumbre...

¿a quien busca?

soy Yamato Ishida, busco a Hilary

OH, si claro, pase, pase

Gracias

Matt entró a la enorme vivienda y se sentó en un sillón individual que se localizaba en el recibidor junto a unas escaleras de caracol...

El rubio medito por algún tiempo y finalmente calló en un ligero seño

Maaaaaaaaatt, una voz chillante lo saco de su sueño

AH, que?

Mi amor que bueno que viniste, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste

De eso precisamente te quería hablar

Te escucho

De donde sacaste todas esas estupideces de que yo me acosté con Sora por que tu me lo pediste como prueba de amor

Es la verdad

Mira, primer punto, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, segundo, yo no me acosté con ella, y por último, estoy enamorado de Sora

¿qué?

Lo que oíste, así que quiero que hables con ella

Pero, queeeeee... (Hilary se quedo perpleja y pensó rápidamente en hacer creer a Yamato que le diría la verdad a Sora)

Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Este, si, tienes razón, dijo cínicamente...

¿enserio?... hablaras con ella

claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer no?

pues si... no se como agradecerte

no necesitas hacerlo

gracias

de nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que hacer...

ah, si claro, bueno ya me voy, gracias otra vez

Dijo Yamato mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla como signo de amistad a la chica, acto seguido salió de la casa...

Ay Yamato, si no eres mío, no vas a ser de nadie, te lo juro

Yamato se subió a su auto con semblante de alivio, se sentía mucho mejor después de que Hilary le diría la verdad a Sora, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo perdonara, al menos eso creía él...

Al día siguiente todo parecía estar tranquilo, Yamato estaba en clases y se dio cuenta que Hilary aún no llegaba eso lo tranquilizo, por que le dio a pensar que ella estaría hablando con Sora, y efectivamente, la rubia estaba en la habitación de Sora esperando a que esta despertara...

Takenouchi... dijo con voz dulce Hilary

emmm, que, que haces tu aquí

quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio

¿de que se trata?

De Yamato

Mmm, si es lo que pienso, no te preocupes, no paso nada entre nosotros

OH, no es eso amiga

¿entonces?

Quiero platicar contigo de Matt

Te escucho...

El ha estado jugando con las dos, mientras el me decía que me quería, te estaba enamorando sin siquiera sospecharlo

Pero que no lo habían planeado todo ustedes?

Mmm, eso quise hacer pensar a todos ustedes para que nadie supiera que Yamato me estaba viendo la cara

Pero... entonces el no me mintió

Ahí viene esa parte..., tu y yo no somos las únicas, Matt ha hecho esto desde que iniciamos la universidad y yo no me había dado cuenta

¿no entiendo?

Uno de los amigos de Matt, me comentó ayer en la noche que él y Matt y otros mas habían estado haciendo apuestas de cuantas mujeres se llevaban a la cama... parece que Matt lleva el más grande puntaje...

Entonces...

Si, Matt solo te enamoro para poder acostarse contigo, al igual que lo hizo conmigo y con muchas chicas más... pero ya veo que gracias a Dios tu no caíste en sus enredos, como lo hice yo... dijo llorando cínicamente

Oh, Hilary, lo siento tanto, créeme que me duelo muchísimo lo que me dices, yo estaba enamorándome de Yamato... y ahora veo que el es un asco... dijo soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Si, mmm, que bueno que pude ponerte al tanto de esta situación, por que estoy segura que él tratara de convencerte de que todo fue un malentendido, tal y como me lo hizo creer a mi hace un par de horas... pero esta vez no pudo engatusarme

Gracias por haberme advertido Hilary, no se como agradecerte

Ya me agradeciste escuchándome Sora

De nuevo gracias

Mmm, bueno, tengo que irme a arreglar algunos pendientes, te veo luego

Adiós

Chao... (Zorra), pensó Hilary

Hilary salió de la habitación y Sora mientras tanto se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la rubia

No puedo creerlo Matt... ¿una apuesta, pero que bajo has caído

Sora durmió un poco y al cabo de unas horas el médico vino a examinarla, su salud había mejorado considerablemente y se vio obligado a darle la salida

Tai fue a recoger a la pelirroja, ya que ella estaba algo atontada por tanto suero y vitaminas, la cargo y la subió a un taxi para llevarla a su departamento...

Ya estando ahí, Tai la recostó en la cama y le dijo que iría por unas hamburguesas para comer, ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso a ver la televisión...

Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos desde la partida de Tai, todo estaba en calma hasta que alguien toco la puerta... Sora se levantó de la cama y sin revisar de quien se trataba por la lente abrió la puerta... del otro lado del marco estaba un rubio, algo desesperado y al mismo tiempo feliz, se quedaron observándose por un tiempo y sin ver cambios Matt entro a la habitación cargo a Sora y la besó profundamente

Sora sentía maravillas inexplicables a las caricias de Matt, pero nada en el mundo la hacia olvidar aquella supuesta apuesta de la que Hilary le había contado

suéltame Matt...

pero Sora

creo que no has entendido la gravedad de las cosas Yamato, no te ha quedado claro que no quiero verte

pero... que acaso Hilary no habló contigo al respecto

si, si lo hizo, y gracias a ella me di cuenta de lo desgraciado que eres, a si que lárgate ahora mismo

pero

¡lárgate!

Sora...

Sora empujo a Matt hacia fuera del departamento y cerro la puerta con todos los seguros, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar mientras Matt furioso se vio decidido a arreglar las cosas con Hilary.


	14. Me voy

**Cáp. 14. Me voy**

Matt se encontraba en su habitación, solo, y dormido, en su mano derecha llevaba un celular, en el cual el teléfono de Hilary aparecía, al parecer el chico había intentado comunicarse con la rubia para arreglar lo antes sucedido sin éxito alguno...

Todo estaba en calma, el rubio dormía tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto el teléfono que estaba a un par de metros de su cuerpo comenzó a timbrar insistentemente...

Matt asustado por el ruido, se levantó y tomó el teléfono...

bueno?

Matt Ishida?

Si, el habla, quien es?

Soy Natsuko Takaishi

Madre...

Si Matt...

Pero, que sucede, a que se debe tu llamada...

Matt esto es muy difícil para mí...

¿Qué sucede?

Tu padre...

¿Qué pasa con él... habla mamá, habla?

Él y yo tuvimos una discusión...

Para variar... dijo tristemente

Se fue de la casa

Pero él que hacia en tu casa...

Iba a dejar a Takeru, que se quedo con él algunos días, pero..., T.k, regreso con algunos golpes...

Lo culpaste a él cierto... como siempre...

Matt, no hagas esto más difícil, escúchame...

Es lo que eh estado haciendo, pero solo le das vueltas y vueltas a las cosas y no dices nada... ya ve al grano, dijo algo exaltado

Esta mañana...me informaron que tu padre había sufrido un accidente

¿Qué?

Si, el iba a exceso de velocidad en carretera y chocó contra un trailer... esté muy grave en el hospital...

¡No puede ser!... no por Dios,... nada más esto me faltaba

Matt... quería saber si podías venir a verlo al hospital...

¿Dónde están?

En París, Francia

Mmm... ya veo

Matt, por favor ven,... no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por él, se pondrá muy feliz de verte...

Esta bien... saldré hoy mismo en el vuelo nocturno... estaré ahí por la madrugada o en la mañana...

Gracias Yamato, hijo

Los veo mañana...

Si, adiós

Adiós

Matt tomó el teléfono e hizo su compra de boletos para el vuelo nocturno en Air-France, al finalizar fue a su habitación para hacer sus maletas...

En otra parte de la ciudad Taichi y Sora se encontraban comiendo ...

Sora... ¿qué sucede?

nada...

pero como que nada, no has hablado en todo el rato y tampoco ha mordido tu hamburguesa... ¿qué pasó?

Emma... Matt vino hace un rato...

¿qué quería, ese?

Ese no es el problema Tai... lo que me tiene así fuel la vistita de Hilary

¿Hilary... quién es esa?

La ex novia de Yamato

Esa arpía...

Ella no tiene la culpa de nada...

Pero, como no...

Ella fue a advertirme de Yamato, me dijo todo lo que él había tramado

¿Qué?

Si... ella también que engañada por Yamato...

Pero, si ella fue la que publicó toda esa basura...

Eso lo dijo para que no supiera nadie que Matt le había visto la cara

Ya veo...

Matt, había estado apostando, para ver con cuantas se acostaba... el iba ganado Tai...

Sora... tranquila

Es que, me siento tan impotente al saber que el me engaño... solo para poder ganar su estúpida apuesta... y no nada más a mi... a muchas más...dijo llorando

Es un bastardo, no cabe duda

Yo lo amo...

No Sora... no puedes hacer eso... después de todo lo que te hizo...

Lo voy a olvidar Tai...

Si, pero antes me las va a pagar...

A que te refieres...

Iré a buscarlo...

No Tai... no te metas en problemas

Tranquila no lo lastimare mucho... no pienso ensuciarme las manos con él

Tai... no lo hagas

No Sora, no me detendrás ahora... le enseñare que contigo nadie se mete

Pero...

Ya me voy... luego eres capaz de detenerme... mejor no pierdo tiempo...

Tai salió del departamento y cerró la puerta con llave, salió del edificio y llamo a un taxi

buenas tardes... puede llevarme a la Universidad de Londres...

si, enseguida

Al cabo de unos minutos Tai estaba dentro de la Universidad

Señorita... gritó el castaño...

eh, mande, se le ofrece algo...

podría decirme donde encontrar a Yamato Ishida...

permítame...

si claro...

el joven Ishida vive en el Gran Plaza... no puedo decirle más...

puuufff... bueno, gracias de todas formas

Tai salió de la Universidad y de nuevo tomó un taxi... le dijo que lo llevará al Gran Plaza y este le obedeció... tras un corto tiempo, el castaño estaba afuera de un lujoso edificio...

Tai entró y se dirigió a la recepción...

señorita...

si, en que puedo ayudarlo...

me podría dar el número de Yamato Ishida...

lo siento, esa información es confidencial...

rayos... bueno gracias

Tai se alejo de la recepción y comenzó a preguntarle a todas las personas hospedadas, el numero de habitación de Yamato Ishida,... hasta que una jovencita de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, lo llamó...

Chico...

eh, me hablas a mí...

si, estás buscando a Yamato Ishida

si, si, tu sabes algo

si... ese joven, vive en el PEN hause... el es dueño del último piso... el 27

ah...gracias

de nada

Tai subió a al elevador y oprimió el piso 27, tardo varios minutos pero al fin estaba en el piso...

Era muy grande y lujoso... en frente había un puerta de madera fina, tallada delicadamente...se acercó y tocó el timbre...

No pasaba nada, hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando salir varias maletas... en seguida llegó un botones...

Tu eres Yamato Ishida?

no, yo soy Taichi Yagami

OH, en donde está el joven Ishida

No lo sé... yo vine a bus... fue interrumpido por una voz conocida

Yo soy Matt Ishida...

OH, joven, su taxi, ya llegó... gusta que le ayude con el equipaje...

Si por favor...

Lo extrañaremos mucho joven Ishida... nuestro mejor cliente...dijo barberamente el botones

Si, si... solo llévate el equipaje

A dónde se supone que vas... preguntó Tai

¿te interesa?... contesto cínico

la verdad no... solo que vin...

antes de que hables...despídete por mi de Sora

claro... lo haré con gusto... dijo frívolamente

bueno, ahora si me disculpas...

a donde irás...

a Francia...y tal vez no vuelva... dijo seriamente

Oh, de verás... te vamos a extrañar... cínicamente

Si, si... bueno... me voy... ya voy retrasado

Si... claro adiós... apropósito Sora se pondrá muy feliz

Mmm, eso espero... que sea feliz, dijo con mucha tristeza...

Matt tomó las llaves y cerró aquel precioso departamento dejando a Tai solo en aquél sitio...

Tai feliz de la vida, subió de nuevo al ascensor y bajo hasta el Lobby, luego salió y tomó un taxi para volver a casa...

Al cabo de un rao estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento de Sora...

¿ Tai?

Si soy yo

¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Es que no me sabía la dirección del güero...y tuve que hacer algunas paradas

Que pasó Tai

Nada...solo buenas noticias...

Buenas noticias... que?

El güero se va...

¿cómo que se va... a dónde?

A Francia y creo que para siempre...

Nooo, dijo Sora llorando...

Sora...pero que sucede... deberías de ponerte feliz

Pero es que yo lo amo

Si...pero el no te ama a ti... debes olvidarlo

Tai... es muy difícil

Si... difícil... pero no imposible

Tal vez tengas razón... contesto... mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro...

Claro que la tengo... ven... vamos a dormir

Si Tai...

Así Tai y Sora se fueron a la cama (N.A: Tai en el sofá XD)...

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Internacional de la Cd. de Londres Inglaterra, se encuentra Yamato Ishida sentado en la sala Gates no. 6, esperando el avión con destino a la Cd. De París, Francia...

Voz: pasajeros con destino a la Cd. De París Francia favor de abordar por la puerta no. 6...

Matt se paró de su silla... tomo una bolsa de cacahuates, la abrió y llevó algunos a su boca, después abordo el avión...

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertaba gracias al despertador que estaba junto a ella, lo apagó y se metió a bañar...

Después de un rato ya estaba lista para irse... despertó a Tai, para que le hiciera compañía hasta la Universidad...

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando... después de un rato Sora estaba dentro del aula tomando clase...

Todo estaba en calma... Sora volteo a su alrededor notando que Yamato ya no estaría más ahí, era difícil entenderlo pero tenía que hacerlo...

Mientras todos leían sus libros, el profesor los interrumpió...

Alumnos..., les informó que el alumno Yamato Ishida ya no estará más en esta Universidad... esta mañana l dieron de baja

¿por qué?... preguntó una chica

al parecer Yamato se irá a vivir a París y me temo que ahí estudiara la Universidad... todo esto a causa de que su padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico y esta grave en el hospital...

Sora se quedó muy sería y pálida... el solo imaginarse por el terrible dolor que estaba pasando Matt la ponía triste...

que lástima... esta bien guapo, bromeo una chica

jajaja, todos rieron al unísono

bueno, sigan leyendo

De nuevo se concentraron en la lectura a excepción de Sora... quien pensaba en lo que le había sucedido a Yamato

Así se fueron las clases hasta el descanso... Sora salió del aula y camino por las zonas verdes del edificio para encontrarse con sus amigos...

Sora...

¿Kana?

Si... espéranos

Chicos... hace tiempo que no los veía

Si, lo sé... como te sientes después de la hospitalización

Bien... ya estoy mejor

Que bueno...

Oye Sora... quieres ir a comprar gaseosas...dijo Setsuke

No gracias... vayan ustedes

Bueno... no nos tardamos

Esta bien... aquí los espero...

No tardamos...

Sora fue a sentarse en una banca y cerró los ojos para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido... hasta que unos murmullos la sacaron de sus pensamientos...

Al principio no prestó atención pero luego escuchó algo sospechoso, así que agudizo su oído para escuchar con precisión... eran Hilary y Ashley

o sea... se fue así sin avisar...

pobrecillo, pobre de su padre...

se lo merece...

por que Hilary?

Me engaño

Como que te engaño

El tipo se estaba viendo con la Zorra esa

¿cuál de todas las zorras?

La nerd!

La nerd, preguntó sorprendida

Si... o sea...

Wow... no puedo creerlo...

Lo bueno es que me vengue...

En serio... ¿cómo?

Matt el muy inocente fue a decirme que le explicara las cosas a la mosca muerta.. que por que el estaba enamorado de ella

O sea... y luego que paso?

Pues si se las explique... pero no con la verdad... digamos que metí un poquito de inventos

Jajaja, que le dijiste?

Le dije... que Matt había jugado con las dos y con muchas más, que todo había sido una apuesta... jajaja, puedes creerlo...

Jajaja ¿en serio te creyó?

Cada palabra

Wow, Hilary en serio que me sorprendes, eres una genio

Lo se, lo se

Sora no soporto más aquello y sin dudar se dirigió hacia la rubia y le soltó una cachetada...

¿ que te pasa imbécil, dijo la rubia tocándose el golpe

todavía preguntas, me mentiste,... Matt me dijo la verdad, pero tu no soportabas que el no te quisiera

cállate... no digas idioteces, es obvio que estaba confundido... tu cara de mosca muerta lo debió de haber engañado... es todo

sigues mintiendo... eres un asco Hilary... un asco!

Lárgate tonta...

Si me voy... pero no por que tu me lo dijiste, si no porque no soporto el asco que me da al estar cerca de ti

Sora se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquél lugar... fue hasta el baño de damas en el cual se encerró y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente...

Kana y Setsuke regresaron al lugar en el cual habían dejado a Sora pero estaba totalmente solo así que comenzaron a buscarla

Después de unos minutos Kana entro al baño...

¿Sora, estas aquí?

kana... dijo sollozando

Sora... que pasa, sal de ahí

Sora abrió la puerta del sanitario y fue a abrazar fuertemente a su amiga dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre los hombros de la misma...

¿Qué sucede?

Matt...

¿qué pasa con él?

El si me ama... nunca me mintió

Como lo sabes?

Escuche cuando Hilary se lo dijo a su amiga... todo fue un engaño de ella

Pues, que esperas... ve a buscarlo

Ese es el problema... dijo llorando con más intensidad

¿qué pasó?

Matt se fue a vivir a Francia para siempre!

Oh, Sora... lo siento mucho

Que hago, Kana, que hago

No sabría decirte Sora...

Lo arruine todo... no confié en él, el me dijo que confiara en él y no lo hice

: FLASHBACK :

Matt…

Mmm…

Estas seguro de esto…

Claro que si Sora, te amo

Yo también Matt, pero no quiero salir lastimada

No, eso no va a pasar, confía en mi

Esta bien…

: FIN FLASHBACK :

¿Sora que te sucede?

yo le dije que confiaría en él... la única que mintió fui yo

Ya Sora... ya verás, habrá una manera de arreglar esto

No lo creo Kana... ya todo esta hecho...

Mándale una carta...

¿Carta?... pero a dónde...

vamos... aquí en el Archivo deben de saber donde esta viviendo Matt

si... tal vez tengas razón, dijo secándose las lágrimas

ya ves... todo se va a arreglar, ahora ven , salgamos de aquí

si...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del globo terráqueo se encuentra Yamato en un hospital privado en la Cd. De París...

¿ papá?

¿Matt?

si papá, soy yo, como te sientes

un poco adolorido, pero no es nada

tienes que recuperarte, viejo

si, lo sé

Joven, llegó la hora de cambiarle las ropas a su padre, puede salir un momento

Ah, si claro, te veo mañana viejo

Adiós, hijo

Matt salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de espera donde estaba su madre y su hermano

¿hermano?

T.k!

Hermano, grito un chico rubio mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Matt

Pero mírate , ya estas enorme, exclamó Yamato

Si... lo sé, ya tengo 15 años

Wow... ya son 7 años de que no te veía, tenías tan solo 8 años cuando nos separaron

Si...pero estamos juntos de nuevo!. Dijo con mucha felicidad

Así es... dijo Yamato mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la de una mujer muy hermosa que lo veía tiernamente

Madre...

Estoy muy feliz de verte Matt

Yo también estoy feliz de ver de nuevo a mi familia, dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Matt, cuéntame, dejaste alguna novia en Londres

Prefiero no hablar de eso

Oh, lo siento, bueno ya esta olvidado

Mmm, que les parece si los invito a comer pizza?

Si... amo la pizza, contestó Takeru

Claro hijo, dijo la medre

Muy bien, pues vámonos

Matt, Takeru y Natsuko subieron al auto de la madre, Yamato es quien conduciría ya que el auto del rubio se había quedado en Londres y lo traerían hasta dentro de una semana...

Sora no había podido conseguir la dirección de Yamato pero cada día que estuvo lejos escribió una carta para el y las guardaba en una bolsa de seda para que cuando consiguiera su dirección le enviara todas las cartas atrasadas y las nuevas...

Así pasó el tiempo, faltaba poco para que Sora terminara sus estudios Universitarios, Tai había regresado ya hace varios meses atrás a Japón...

Un día Sora pudo conseguir la dirección de Matt y le mandó todas las cartas... pero nunca llegaron a Matt, por un pequeño inconveniente...

Matt estaba en París apunto de graduarse de sus estudios, pero no solo eso, también estaba comprometido con una bella chica francesa que era hija de las amistades de su madre...

Sora no estaba enterada de nada y Matt no sabía nada acerca de Sora...

**Graacias por seguirme en este fic... de varas muchas gracias por que sin ustedes nunca lo hubiera continuado... son mi inspiración, gracais por apoyarme y sobretodo por sus reviews ya que con ellos entiendo que este fic es de su agrado**

**Son todas unas grandes escritoras!**

**atte: mane ishida**


	15. Que pequeño es el mundo

Cáp. 15. Qué pequeño es el mundo

Nos localizamos en Londres, Inglaterra, una chica pelirroja esta escribiendo una carta...

Matt:

Esta es otra carta que te escribo, te he mandado tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta, ya son 3 años, desde que te marchaste y yo sigo aquí esperándote, no se por que razón no has contestado ninguna de mis anteriores cartas... tal vez no has tenido el tiempo suficiente para responderme, o quizá estas molesto por no haberte creído, Matt en verdad lo siento, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que regreses conmigo, te necesito tanto... me siento incompleta sin ti, espero que no me hayas olvidado, por que yo no lo he hecho, yo te sigo amando cada día más, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar...  
Te seguiré esperando, espero me contestes Siempre tuya, Sora

Sora metió la carta en un sobre y le puso un bello lazo rosado, le marcó los datos y salió para ponerla en el buzón...  
Unos minutos más tarde Kana entró al departamento con una bolsa llena de cosméticos...

Estás lista Sora, preguntó la chica

si, eso creo

no puedo creer que al fin hayamos acabado la Universidad

Si, es extraño, pero es real...

Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo que la graduación es en 3 horas y tenemos que estar listas para cuando Setsuke pase por nosotras

Si, oye Kana...

¿qué pasa?

Siempre que le dijiste a Setsuke...

Pues... le dije que hoy le daría la respuesta

Y que le vas a decir...

Hay, no lo sé... estoy muy enamorada de él, pero casarnos... no se si funcionaría

Pero que cosas dices si Setsuke te ama demasiado

Tu crees?

Estoy completamente segura

Mmm, pues tal vez le diga que sí...

Ya verás que estoy en lo correcto

eso espero... pero bueno, ven, siéntate para peinarte

Si...

Kana comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Sora mientras esta se ponía algo de maquillaje... ambas terminaron de arreglarse el cabello y de maquillarse y comenzaron a ponerse la túnica

Al cabo de 2 horas las chicas estaban listas, solo esperaban a que el despistado de Setsuke llegara por ellas, el chico tardo 3 segundos en llegar... los tres subieron al coche, que había rentado el chico y se dispusieron a ir a la graduación...

Estando ahí, comenzó la ceremonia... repartieron los diplomas y nuestros tres protagonistas recibieron un reconocimiento académico extra por sus altas notas en las asignaturas...

Acabada la ceremonia, los alumnos de la generación 2006-2010, fueron a celebrar a un yate que habían rentado entre todos, todos los graduados estaban en él... recordando sus años de estudiante y viendo que un futuro lleno de sorpresas los esperaba...

En una esquina del barco se encontraban Setsuke y Kana quienes charlaban...

puedes creerlo Kana, ya acabamos nuestro estudios

lo sé... nuestro futuro nos espera

mmm, yo espero que mi futuro esté de la mano del tuyo

Setsuke...

Kana... de nuevo te lo preguntó... ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?.., dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su traje una pequeña caja en la cual se encontraba un precioso anillo de diamantes...

Setsuke... yo...

Solo quiero que sepas que independientemente de tu respuesta, siempre te voy a amar, y podrás contar conmigo para todo...

Si...

¿Qué?... ¿si que?

Si quiero casarme contigo...

Kana...

Setsuke se acercó a la chica y la beso tiernamente mientras le colocaba el anillo en su dedo...

En otra parte del Yate estaba Sora recargada en el barandal, viendo el mar... el profundo mar, que le recordaba tanto los ojos de su amado Matt... la chica no pudo aguantar más la tristeza y dejo salir algunas lágrimas de sus rojizos ojos... lo extrañaba tanto y no sabía como llegar a él, ella sabía que este era el fin, mañana regresaría a Japón, con su madre y sus amigos que la extrañaban tanto, eso la ponía feliz, pero a la vez un enorme dolor tocaba su corazón... estaría aún más lejos de encontrar a Yamato...

A la mañana siguiente estaban los tres amigos en el aeropuerto, ellos regresarían a sus hogares respectivamente... El vuelo fue largo pero finalmente estaban en Japón... Kana y Setsuke tomaron un autobús con destino a Hikarigaoka y Sora a Odaiba...

Prometieron volver a verse y con esto último se dijeron hasta luego...

Pasaron algunas horas, pero al fin Sora estaba en su ciudad natal, Odaiba, la extraño tanto en su estancia en Londres, pero estaba de nuevo de regreso...

Al llegar, vio todo en completa calma, tomó las llaves de su casa de la maceta, ya que hay escondía la copia su madre y la introdujo en la chapa de la puerta, le dio vuelta y las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, Sora dejo a un lado las maletas y cuando encendió la luz un grito logró asustarla un poco...

Sorpresa..., eran todos sus amigos

Chicos, madre, los extrañe tanto, dijo Sora mientras dejaba caer   
algunas gotitas de sus ojos color rubí

Hija, ven dame un abrazo, exclamó su madre

Sora se acercó y abrazó intensamente a su madre a la cual extrañaba demasiado, después abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos, todos ya eran mayores, hasta la pequeña Kari que ya había completado sus 19 años de edad... Joe estaba casado con una bella doctora, Izzy y Mimi eran novios y estaban comprometidos, y los demás tenían a sus parejas, menos Tai, quien aún estaba enamorado de Mimi...

Sora les dijo lo mucho que los extrañaba mientras celebraban su regreso... así pasaron algunos meses

En París, Francia, localizamos a un rubio apuesto que esta acompañado por una bella joven, juntos se dirigen a la casa de la madre del chico...

Matt, Diane, que bueno que llegaron, dice una señora de aproximadamente 54 años de edad

Hermano, al fin llegas

Había algo de tráfico, contesto algo agotado el rubio

Además nos detuvimos para ver unos vestidos de novia que estaban hermosos, dijo la chica

Denis, no dudes en decirme cual de todos los vestidos te gusta, recuerda que compare el que quieras, contestó Natsuko, madre de Matt

Si, gracias, Natsuko

Hijo, ven, ayúdame con estos filetes que no se dejan cocinar...

Hay, viejo, siempre he dicho que no sirves para la cocina, recuerdo cuando vivíamos en Odaiba, cuando tenía 11 años antes de ir a Londres y que tu te hacías cargo de las compras y yo de cocinar porque tu comida sabía espantosa

No tenías que recordarlo, hijo

Jajaja, padre, por primera vez no me arrepiento de no haber vivido contigo

Takeru, exclamó el padre

Bueno, y que decidiste siempre T.K, me acompañaras al trabajo todo este mes

Si hermano, será interesante ver que haces en esa agencia de modelaje..., mirada picarona

No me mires así, yo no hago nada malo, mirada inocente

Jajaja, ni tu te la crees, hermano

Bueno, ya, déjame asar esta carne, ya que papá no pudo hacerlo

Si claro, oye Diane, como es todo eso del mundo de la moda, pregunto el rubio menor

¿cómo no entiendo?

Si, tú eres modelo, que tienes que hacer, que acaso no te aburre estar cambiándote de ropa a cada instante

Jajaja, ser modelo, no es solo eso, también tienes que hacer presentaciones y por ejemplo yo tengo mi propia línea de ropa

Vaya, entonces, si eres modelo, eres codiciada por millones de hombres, por que te fijaste en el feo de mi hermano

Oye Takeru, mucha gente dice que nos parecemos mucho, respondió Yamato

Claro que no, yo soy más irresistible...

Jajaja, Takeru, eres muy gracioso, dijo entre risas Diane

Bueno, pero ahora que T.K, tocó el tema del modelaje, tendremos una presentación en Japón, agregó Matt

Japón, wow, tienes que llevarme hermano

Claro, iremos, tú, Diane y yo, los viejos se quedaran aquí

Cuál viejo... vieja tu madre, exclamó el padre de Matt

Digas lo que digas, no irás con nosotros

Maldición!

Cuando nos iremos Matt, preguntó Diane

Pasado mañana, para estar ahí el viernes

Tan pronto, exclamó la chica

Si... yo tengo que estar ahí para organizar todo el evento y presentar las tendencias de la diseñadora japonesa

¿cuál diseñadora japonesa?

No lo sé, se ha mantenido en anonimato, ese día será su lanzamiento mundial

Ya veo..., bueno pues yo estoy encantada de modelar su ropa

Yo ya quiero viajar a Japón!

No seas desesperado Takeru, exclamó Yamato

Es que quiero comprar discos en Japón, me encanta la música japonesa, la extraño mucho, yo era muy pequeño cuando escuche mi última canción en japonés...

Pues los comprarás... pero espera solo unos días

Pues si, no me queda de otra...

Pasaron los días y Matt, Takeru, Diane y toda la agencia de modelaje del rubio se hospedaba en el hotel más prestigiado de Odaiba Japón...

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana del Viernes, el sábado sería el gran desfile, T.K estaba desesperado por caminar por las calles de Odaiba...

Matt, Matt, llévame a la Ciudad..., insistía el chico

Ahora no Takeru...

Por favor, tan solo llévame al centro y más tarde pasas por mí

Mmm, esta bien, solo dame 10 minutos

Gracias

Al cabo de los 10 minutos, Matt y T.K fueron al centro donde el rubio menos se quedó mientras Yamato regresaba a su trabajo...

wow, pero que hermoso se ha puesto Japón, se dijo así mismo el rubio

Takeru no perdió tempo y sin pensarlo fue a la mejor tienda de discos de todo Odaiba, Japón... llegó, entro y se puso a mirar la gran variedad de música que había en el local, tomó varios y los puso en una canasta plástica para llevarlos a la caja, pero sin fijarse tropezó y cayó sobre una chica muy hermosa, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, los ojos del mismo color, alta y delgada...

lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien, dijo dándole la mano a la joven

si, gracias... auch!

Te dolió mucho...

No, para nada, dijo sencillamente

T.K se quedó asombrado por la belleza de aquélla joven y sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto su nombre...

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre...

Si, tu nombre

Me llamo, Hikari, Hikari Yagami

Hikari...

Pero me puedes decir Kari, sabes, no me gusta mucho Hikari

Es un nombre muy bonito, dijo el chico

¿Eres de aquí?

Si... yo nací aquí

Es que tu acento se escucha raro

Lo que pasa es que cuando cumplí 8 años me fui a vivir a Francia y estoy en Odaiba de paseo

Jajaja, con razón!

¿te gusta mucho la música?

Si, me encanta...

A mi también, sobretodo la japonesa

A mi igual... oye perdona mi atrevimiento pero estás disponible mañana

Si claro, ¿por qué?

Es que una amiga va a hacer su lanzamiento de tendencias para vestirse, y me invitó, pero la verdad no tenía con quien ir

¿Tu amiga es diseñadora?

Si, mañana es su lanzamiento Internacional

Wow, creo que es la misma diseñadora de la que me hablaba mi hermano, es que él es dueño de una agencia de modelaje y van a venir para la organización del evento de tu amiga

Oh, en serio, pero que pequeño es el mundo

Si, de veras que si

Oye, ya te invite al evento y aún no se tu nombre, ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Takeru Takaishi

Wow, que profundo...

Pero dime T.K por favor

Si claro...

Oye Kari, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?

¿Te refiere a Sora?

¿ella es la diseñadora?

Si, se llama Sora Takenouchi

Lindo nombre... oye, quisieras tomar una cerveza conmigo

Claro

Takeru y Kari fueron a un bar-restaurant cercano, pasaron un largo rato juntos y fue amor a primera vista, pero ninguno de los dos sabía como expresarlo, así que su relación era básicamente de amistad...

Paso un rato, ya era de noche y Kari le dijo que tenía que regresar a casa, su hermano Tai había ido por ella, después Takeru llamó a Matt para que pasara por él...

Matt tardó unos cuantos minutos y subieron al auto...

¿Cómo te fue, preguntó Matt

de maravilla

así... que caso conociste a alguna chica

si, a la más hermosa de todas

Oh, y cómo se llama

Kari

No crees que ya estás grande para que pongas esa cara de adolescente enamorado

Oye, aún soy joven

Si claro...

Sabes, me invitó al show de mañana

¿al de la diseñadora?

Si, la diseñadora es amiga de ella...

Le dijiste que yo estaba a cargo de la organización

Si, se lo comenté

¿Y quién es esa diseñadora, que se ha mantenido en anonimato?

No tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, pero Kari me dijo su nombre

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sora, Sora Takenouchi...


	16. El Reencuentro

Cáp. 16. El Reencuentro 

Matt frenó en seco, T.k se fue hacia delante por la fuerza que ejerció aquella repentina parada...

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, dijo el rubio mayor muy nervioso

¿Qué sucede hermano... que pasa, contestó el menor sin entender la reacción de su hermano...

El nombre de la diseñadora... puedes repetirlo...

Es... Sora, Sora Takenouchi...

Matt se puso totalmente pálido, con la mirada perdida y comenzó a temblar un poco, el menor se asustó a causa de su comportamiento

¿Qué sucede hermano, que te pasa...?

No es nada, dijo el mayor para no preocupar a su hermano, a la vez que tragaba algo de saliva

¿Cómo que nada, mírate, hasta parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

No, no es nada, enserio, es que, ese nombre, me trajo algunos recuerdos...

¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?... buenos... malos...

De los dos Takeru, de los dos...

Matt encendió de nuevo el auto y comenzó a conducir regreso al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, él, su prometida y T.k...

Al llegar al hotel, Matt se fue a su cuarto, el cual compartía con Diane...

Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, un ligero aroma a rosas frescas, envolvía aquél lugar...

Matt encendió la luz y al voltearse, ahí se encontraba Diane, con una provocadora lencería de encaje... El rubio solo levanto una ceja y se recostó en la cama, acto seguido la modelo se sentó sobre Matt y comenzó a besarlo, el rubio se sentía exhausto, pero aún así lo correspondió... Así pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que la chica comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a su prometido...

: FLASHBACK :

Sora, Sora Takenouchi

: FIN FLASHBACK :

No puedo Diane...

Por que no Matt...

Es que estoy muy cansado, mintió...

Vamos Matt, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para que hagamos el amor, dijo mientras se deshacía de la prenda superior

Pues hoy si es impedimento, con esto último el rubio se abotonó la camisa y salió de aquélla habitación...

Matt salió del hotel, tomó su auto y fue a recorrer las calles de su natal Odiaba, estaba tan distinta a cuando el se fue...

Pronto llegó a una cantina, se veía muy limpia para tratarse de ese tipo de lugar, entró y se sentó en la barra frente al cantinero...

Mientras éste le atendía, Matt no dejaba de pensar en Sora, en su aún amada Sora...

Al fin llegó el sábado, día del dichoso evento...

Matt estaba vuelto loco con la organización del mismo, mientras T.k, buscaba algo adecuado para lucir frente a Hikari...

El centro de convenciones, ya se encontraba lleno de invitados, celebridades, prensa, diseñadores de talla mundial y de más...

Takeru estaba muy nervios, fuera del evento, con una rosa en su mano derecha...

El rubio menor levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró a una hermosa chica, con el cabello arreglado, algo de maquillaje, un vestido entallado color rojo y una hermosa sonrisa delineada con un lápiz rosa pastel...

Hola, T.k,... ya estás listo?

Yooo, este... ten, dijo entregándole la rosa

Gracias, eres todo un caballero, respondió mientras un leve carmín pintaba sus mejillas

De nada... este... entramos ya?

Si, cuando digas...

Kari le dio el brazo a Takeru quien lo entrelazó con el suyo, y así entraron al salón...

Todos los lugares estaban ocupado, pero Sora había separado los mejores para sus familiares y amigos...

Kari tomó a Takeru de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos

Chicos, el es Takeru Takaishi...

Mucho gusto, dijeron al unísono

Igualmente, respondió T.k

Y tu quien eres o que... de donde conoces a mi Kari, dijo un chico mas grande de cabellos castaños y con muchos celos...

Este... yo...

Tai, no seas así... es sólo un amigo,... perdónalo T.k, es solo un hermano celoso...

Si, claro, no hay problema

Más vale, que guardes tu distancia, güerito desabrido

Tai, gritó Kari

Déjalo Kari, comprendo que se ponga así, digo, el sólo quiere protegerte...

Exacto, la quiero proteger de los pervertidos como tú...

Pero yo no soy...

Tai, cállate ya, déjalos en paz!

Sora, que haces aquí, dijo Tai

Vine a defender a la pobre de Kari y a su amigo...

Gracias Sora, dijo Kari...

De nada Kari, para eso estamos las amigas no?

¿Tu eres Sora, preguntó el rubio menor

Si y tú, dijo mientras observaba ese rostro tan parecido al de su Yamato

Soy Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto...

Igual...

Eres muy hermosa Sora, pareces modelo en lugar de diseñadora

Gracias, eres todo un caballero

Lástima que soy muy chico para ti...

Oye... me estas llamando vieja, dijo divertida

No, no es eso, Sonriendo... ¿ Cuántos años tienes Sora?

22 años

Wow, eres muy joven, para ser una diseñadora de talla mundial

No lo soy...

Pero, viendo lo que tienes preparado, se podría decir que la fama esta a solo un paso...

Lo dices como si supieras en lo que consiste mi show?

De hecho, lo sé...

A sí, y como es que tú lo sabes...

Yo no le comenté nada, dijo Kari

Bueno, es que tus patrocinadores, contrataron a la agencia de modelos de mi hermano... dijo el rubio

Enserio... no estaba al tanto...

Que bueno que ya pude conocerte, Matt y yo no sabíamos quien eras, nos dijeron que preferías en anonimato...

¿Matt?... dijiste Matt...

Sí, ese es el nombre de mi hermano, bueno en realidad se llama Yamato Ishida, nuestros apellidos son distintos por que nuestros padres nos separaron cuando éramos niños...

Sora estaba perpleja, pero pronto algo iluminó su rostro, un nuevo brillo había aparecido... Estaba ilusionada, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a ver a Matt,... su Matt.

Te encuentras bien Sora, preguntó Kari

Mejor que nunca, respondió sonriente

Sora... ya es hora, le dijo su amiga Mimi

Oh, si lo olvidaba

Sora subió al escenario, dio un breve discurso y comenzó la pasarela...

La pelirroja bajo de la tarima y se dirigió a su camerino para despejarse un poco...

Antes de abrir la puerta se agachó para recoger la llave que se le había caído, pero un chico rubio la tomó antes...

Se te cayó esto...

Matt...

Sora yo...

Por que te fuiste, sin siquiera despedirte... dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de su rostro...

Yo creí, que era lo mejor, tú... no querías saber nada de mí...

Perdóname Matt, yo fui una estúpida..., tu me decías la verdad y yo y yo... solo...

Sora comenzó a llorar amargamente, abrió la puerta y entró al camerino, el rubio la siguió y cerró la puerta...

Perdóname Matt, perdóname por mentirte

¿De que hablas Sora?

Yo te dije que no te amaba... pero mentí... yo te amo Matt, siempre te ame...

Matt abrazó a Sora dulcemente mientras besaba su cabeza...

Perdóname...

No es necesario, desde un principio te entendí, estaba confundida... es normal...

Sabes, comprendo que ya no hayas querido saber nada de mí

¿A que te refieres?

A las cartas Matt, nunca contestaste al menos una... y yo lo entiendo...

Pero, es que... yo no recibí ninguna carta...

¿Qué?... pero, cada día te mande una

yo nunca recibí nada...

Pero... yo las envié a París, hace solo dos meses que deje de hacerlo al notar que jamás me responderías...

Sora, perdóname, pero es que yo nunca recibí alguna carta tuya

Te juro que yo te las envié... lo juro...

Si te creo... pero por alguna extraña razón no las recibí nunca, tal vez deba checar eso...

Matt, comprendo que ya me hayas olvidado, con estas palabras se separó de Yamato...

Sora... yo nunca te olvide... yo, aún te amo...

Matt se acercó a Sora y la observó detalladamente, era tan hermosa y natural... su cuerpo desprendía un exquisito aroma que lo volvía loco...

De nuevo, después de algunos años volvió a ver esos bellos rubíes que lo miraban ansiosos...

Como una especie de imán los atrajo, hasta que fundieron sus labios en el más ansiado beso... de nuevo ahí se encontraban las manos de ambos recorriendo ansiosas el cuerpo de su amante, aquél que deseaban con locura... Matt cargó a Sora y la recostó en el pequeño sillón que había dentro del camerino...

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire y de nuevo se encontraron sus miradas, aquéllas que expresaban la esencia del amor verdadero...

Matt tomó el rostro de Sora entre sus manos y lo beso dulcemente luego bajó a su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos...

Sora estaba totalmente estremecida, tenía una de sus manos entre los dorados cabellos de su amante y la otra explorando su amplia y bien formada espalda...

Ahí se encontraban los dos desesperados por expresarse todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro...

Sora... un sonido los interrumpió haciéndolos separarse rápidamente

Sora, estas ahí, preguntó una voz conocida...

Si... este, en un momento salgo, dijo mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta a la vez que Yamato...

Sora se acercó y abrió la puerta...

Kari... pasa, le dijo la pelirroja

¿Hermano, que haces aquí, pregunto Takeru

Estábamos arreglando algunas cosas dijo Sora despistadamente

¿Qué pasa T.k, contestó el rubio...

Diane te esta buscando como loca... y a ti Sora te están esperando tus amigos...

¿Diane?... ¿Quién es Diane, preguntó Sora

Es la prometida de mi hermano...

Prometida... dijo Sora con la mirada perdida

Sora yo... contestó Matt tratando de arreglar las cosas...

Me tengo que ir... fue un gusto volver a verte... Yamato Ishida...

Sora...

Sora salió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Matt maldecía el momento en que Takeru mencionó a Diane...


	17. Comprometidos

**Cáp. 17. Comprometidos**

Aquel evento fue todo un éxito par la vida profesional de Sora…

Un mar de aplausos y de reconocimientos por parte de los expertos en el mundo de la moda, felicitaban a Sora, ahora una diseñadora de talla mundial…

Sora parecía feliz a simple vista pero nadie notaba la tristeza que había en su corazón. Al terminar los aplausos Sora bajó con sus amigos y su madre, quien la había apoyado en todo, sin excepciones. Todos sus simpatizantes estaban eufóricos y orgullosos a la vez de su amiga…

Varias personas iban personalmente para felicitar a Sora, entre ellos Takeru, Yamato y Diane…

Felicidades Sora, le dijo el rubio menor

Gracias Takeru, dijo mientras posaba su mirada en una chica alta, extremadamente delgada, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio, con unos bellos ojos color verde y con un rostro bastante hermoso, hasta podría decirse sensual…, era Diane, la prometida de Yamato…

Felicidades, eres una gran diseñadora, le dijo la rubia nombrada Diane

Oh, gracias, dijo simplemente, tratando de ocultar la rabia y los celos que la poseían por un momento

Felicidades Sora, dijo tímidamente Matt, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado

Pero esta vez, la pelirroja no respondió nada, nisiquiera miró al rubio

Te sucede algo Sora, luces algo pálida, preguntó el menor algo preocupado

No, no me pasa nada, es solo que… es solo que estaba recordando a una persona que me hizo mucho daño…

No deberías pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando estas recibiendo tantas gratificaciones… le contestó Diane regalándole una dulce sonrisa lo que hizo que Sora se sintiera muy culpable por lo que había sucedido con Matt…

Muchas gracias… de verdad… este, quisiera quedarme por más tiempo, pero es que, tengo algunas cosas pendientes…

Si claro, que te vaya bien Sora, dijo el menor

Mucho gusto en conocerte Sora Takenouchi, completó Diane

Adiós… Sora, dijo Matt con un volumen que solo el pudo percibir

Con esto, Sora se fue alejando progresivamente de aquél cuadro…

Oye hermano, acaso tu, ya conocías a Sora…

Si Takeru, ya la conocía…

Hay mi amor, pero que bueno es conocer tus amistades, sabes, deberíamos invitarla algún día a algún lugar para pasar un rato juntos, no?

Si, esa idea suena estupenda, así vendría Kari con ella…

No se… la verdad no me convence mucho esa idea…

Pero Yama, es muy lindo que las amistades se reúnan

Mmm, no estoy muy seguro…

No se diga más, los invitaremos a cenar, así nos pondremos de acuerdo para ir a algún lugar con ellos

Diane, es que…

Nada de peros Matt, ya tengo todo planeado

Si, esperen, hablare con Hikari para confirmar, va?

Esta bien, yo veré mientras mi agenda y veré que ropas serán las adecuadas

Ya en el hotel, Takeru, sacó un moderno celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para llamar a Kari…

bueno?

Kari

Takeru?

Si, soy yo, hablaba para invitarte a cenar a ti y a tus amigos…

En serio, muchas gracias T.k, pero… cuando sería?

Mmm, mañana, porque el lunes regresare a Francia…

Te irás a Francia, tan pronto!

Desafortunadamente si, tengo que volver, haya viven mis padres, tengo amigos y a parte, está la Universidad…

Mmm, vaya, entiendo, y, donde sería la cena…

No lo sé… recuerda que yo soy nuevo aquí

No eres nuevo, naciste en Odiaba…

Si, pero me fui cuando cumplí 8 años, no recuerdo ese tipo de cosas…

Mmm, bueno, que te parece si vamos a una pizzería, amo la pizza

¿pizza?

Si, por que, pasa algo…

Lo que sucede, es que dudo mucho que Diane, la novia de mi hermano, quiera comer pizza, ya sabes, el asunto de que engorda y esas cosas…

Ah, ya veo, no hay problema, bueno que te parece su vamos al restaurante llamado Wok, es de típica comida japonesa, para que prueben la comida de la región…

Me parece excelente, estoy casi seguro de que a Diane le encantará esa comida, le gustan mucho las verduras y esos ingredientes que acostumbran a usar los cocinaron en las comidas japonesas y cantonesas…

Ok…

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el Wok, ¿te parece a las 8:00 p.m?

Totalmente

Ok, te veo luego…

Bye

Adiós…

Takeru oprime la tecla de colgar en su celular y así termina su llamada…

Y bien, en que quedaron, preguntó Diane

Mañana a las 8:00 en el restaurante Wok de comida típica de la región

Muy, bien… mañana, será un éxito…

Puff, ojalá… agregó Matt

En otra parte de Odiaba se encuentra un grupo de amigos celebrando por el pasado debut…

un brindis por Sora, la más famosa diseñadora!

Salud!

Oigan chicos, les tengo una invitación!

¿De que se trata Hikari?

Takeru, el chico Francés que les presente hoy, nos ha invitado a cenar a todos…

Ya, me esta cayendo bien ese güero, dijo Tai, divertido

Jajajajaj, risas de todos…

Y a donde Kari?...

Al Wok…

Que, por que ahí, por que no a una pizzería, somos japoneses y salimos a restaurantes japoneses…

Tai, no seas así, ellos son extranjeros, quieren probar la comida de aquí…

Esta bien, esta bien…

Irán todos, pregunto Kari

Sí!

Yo no creo ir, contestó Sora…

Por que no Sora, vamos es solo una cena, o que, acaso estás muy ocupada para disfrutar un rato con tus amigos…

Claro que no, lo que pasa es que no tengo ánimos…

Qué!

Pero Sora, por dios, estás pasando la mejor racha de tu vida…, eres famosa y exitosa…

Vamos Sora, ven con nosotros…

Por favor Sora…

Ay, esta bien, iré…

Y así continuó la celebración de Sora por el éxito de esa tarde…

Ya era domingo, día de la dichosa cena…

Sora…

¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Te noto extraña, que te ocurre…

Hay Mimi… recuerdas lo que te conté, acerca de Yamato Ishida… el de la Universidad…

Como no, el rubio ardiente del que me contaste…

Bueno… si, el, el, es… el es el hermano de, el es el hermano de Takeru… el amigo de Kari… Matt esta aquí, en Odiaba… dijo con un aire de tristeza…

Que, Oh, Sora, debes de estar feliz!

Ese es el problema Mimi… yo no estoy feliz… de echo yo… yo me siento desecha… destrozada, en mil pedazos…

Pero eso por que?

Mmm, ayer… mientras transcurría el espectáculo, después del discurso, Yamato y yo estuvimos en mi camerino…

Haciendo que, dijo con picardía

Mmm, hablamos de todo lo que había pasado, y después casi… casi estamos juntos…

Como que casi?

Kari interrumpió… gracias a dios…

Pero como que gracias a dios… que acaso tu ya no lo amas…

No es eso… yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, con mi alma y mi entero ser, pero… el esta comprometido!

Que!

Si Mimi, casi hacemos el amor, y el, tiene novia con la que ha planeado casarse…

No puede ser posible…

Lo es… es por eso que estoy así, no sabes cuanto lo amo, lo único que deseo es estar con él, pero, ya no puedo, ya tiene dueña…

Pero Sora, el te ama a ti, cierto?

El me dijo que aún me amaba, pero no podemos ya, esta prohibido, es imposible, tenemos que olvidarlo!

Pero Sora, no pueden negarse el amor que aún se tienen…

Él ya no puede ser mío, ahora está con ella, y eso lo tengo que aceptar, me guste o no…

Sora… aún puedes recuperarlo…

No Mimi, ya no puedo hacer nada, esa chica no se merece esto, no tiene ala culpa, además parece una buena persona, yo no le puedo hacer eso…

Sora, piensa en ti… en lugar de que te andes preocupando por los demás, o sea, vas a permitir que Matt se casé con alguien a quien no ama, ese matrimonio nunca será nada, por que no habrá amor por ambas partes… No puedes permitir que tu felicidad se arruine por eso!

Mimi!

Sora, eres mi mejor amiga, y no me gustaría verte infeliz, tienes que recuperarlo a costa de lo que sea…

No puedo Mimi, no puedo…

Pero, Sora…

¿Qué pasa aquí?... Sora, por que estás llorando, preguntó el chico e cabellos chocolate…

Nada Tai, lo que pasa es que estaba recordando algo…

Por dios Sora, no me mientas…

No es nada Tai… y por favor… quiero estar sola!...

Vámonos Tai, comentó Mimi

Esta bien Mimi…

Sora secó su llanto y comenzó a reflexionar en lo que le había dicho Mimi, pero ella sentía que eso estaba mal, y estaba decidida a olvidar a Matt, aunque eso le costara su felicidad…

Sora, ya estás lista? Preguntó la chica menor del grupo…

En un momento Kari, no tardo, respondió la pelirroja

Sora, llevas horas ahí dentro, ¿cuánto te falta, agregó Tai

Ya… ya estoy lista…

Sora salió de la habitación con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo sujetada con un prendedor de brillantes, traía poco maquillaje en la cara que resaltaba su belleza natural… llevaba puesto un ligero y cómodo vestido color rosa pastel que iba sutilmente entallado al cuerpo, que enmarcaba su silueta, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas…

Su calzado eran unas zapatillas del mismo color que la prenda pero con algunas aplicaciones de brillos y piedras…

La pelirroja lucía sumamente encantadora y a la vez muy atractiva…

Wow Sora, te ves…

No digas eso Tai, me avergüenzas

Muy bien, pues ya vámonos…

Sí…

Entonces, supongo que me hiciste caso, cuestionó Mimi a la pelirroja

¿de que hablas, contesto indiferente…

Vamos Sora, no me digas que te arreglaste así, solo por que si…

Mimi, yo ya he tomado una decisión…

Ay Sora, por favor no sigas con lo mismo…

Mimi…

Sora, Mimi, apurense, exclamó Hikari…

Ambas chicas subieron al auto en el que irían al restaurante…

Al llegar al lugar previsto, todos fueron bajando para dirigirse a la mesa ya reservada…

Kari que bueno que llegaron! Dijo el rubio más joven

si T.k, oye, no importa si traje a todos mis amigos

para nada, es más, así se pondrá mejor el ambiente…

Sora fue acercándose a la mesa y pudo observar a un rubio acompañado por su prometida quien sujetaba su mano con cariño…

Buenas noches… dijo Sora

Matt inmediatamente volteó para ver a esa persona que con solo hablar lo hacía estremecer… El rubio estaba fascinado con la belleza y elegancia de la pelirroja, no podía dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante…

Que bueno que pudieron asistir, dijo la modelo rubia llamada Diane

Muchas gracias por la invitación, dijo Sora lanzándole algunas miradas a Matt…

Tai, que sucede, te pasa algo, por que estas tan serio, pregunto preocupada su hermana…

No pasa nada, es que no tenía idea de que ese sujeto, era el hermano de tu amiguito…

Y que sucede con que el sea su hermano…

Digamos que no es todo de mi agrado…

Que acaso ya lo conocías?...

Si, pero… creo que este no es el momento para hablar de eso…

Esta bien, finalizó la chica…

La cena comenzó, Kari conversaba con Takeru, Mimi e Izzy también charlaban, Sora observaba discretamente a Yamato mientras este estaba siendo acariciado por su prometida, mientras tanto Tai estaba comiendo aceleradamente…

Oigan muchachos, en verdad que me han caído estupendo, que les parecería si los invito a tomar unas vacaciones en Europa…

Wow, lo dices en serio Diane, preguntó la menor del grupo, Hikari

Muy enserio, es que yo tengo una casa vacacional muy cerca del mediterráneo y me encantaró que pasaran unos días con nosotros…

Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero me temo, que no podremos ir, dijo Sora…

Pero Sora, por que no, yo si estoy de acuerdo, agregó Mimi viendo a Sora con una mirada pícara y triunfal…

Yo también quiero ir, respondió Izzy

También Yo, agregó Kari

Pero y sus deberes, preguntó Sora tratando de hacer que cambiaran de opinión…

Yo puedo pedir permiso en la facultad, dijo Kari

Nosotros podemos pedir unos días en el trabajo, agregaron la pareja, Izzy y Mimi…

Vamos Sora, tu también puedes venir, dijo el rubio menor

Pero es que yo…

Vamos Sora, yo creo que si puedes ir, le dijo Tai, lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja…

Pero Tai… tu también…

Mmm, creo que me merezco unas vacaciones, además los entrenamientos se reanudan hasta el próximo mes…

**Nota: Tai está trabajando como jugador de fútbol soccer profesional, Sora es diseñadora de modas, Yamato es dueño de una agencia de modelaje y de organización de eventos, su novia es modelo. Mimi trabaja como chef, su especialidad es ser repostera y lo lleva a cabo en un restaurante muy prestigiado, Izzy es abogado, Takeru está estudiando Filosofía y letras y Kari leyes, ambos están en la Universidad.**

- Mmm, está bien, supongo que si puedo ir, finalizó Sora, mientras Matt sonreía disimuladamente…


	18. La casa en la playa

**Cáp. 18: La casa en la playa**

Acabada la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares…

Mañana por la tarde viajarían a España a la casa vacacional de la modelo.

Matt, mi amor, has estado muy distante estos últimos días…

No, eh estado normal, respondió simplemente

Eso no es cierto… estas muy distante, ya nisiquiera me tocas…

Es que me he sentido algo cansado últimamente, pero ya me encuentro mejor, mintió el rubio…

Entonces,… que te parece si hacemos el amor, dijo con voz seductora…

Pero, es que…, evadió Matt

¡Vez!!, lo que te digo es cierto, siempre que te insinúo que tengamos relaciones me evades o simplemente inventas excusas que nisiquiera tu te crees…

Diane, entiende… ¡es que no puedo!!...

Pero ¡por que no puedes!, dijo exaltada…

Por que simplemente no tengo ganas, y no quiero hacerlo,… ya contenta…

Pero, por que… acaso ya no te atraigo…

¡No es eso!!!… gritó

¡Entonces que es!, respondió molesta…

sabes que… tengamos sexo, si eso es lo que quieres…

¡si, si, eso es o que quiero…!!

Matt se acostó en la cama y comenzó a tener relaciones con Diane, pero de una manera fría, vacía… sin pasión, sin besos, ni caricias… simplemente sexo…

A la mañana siguiente Matt y Diane hacían sus maletas…

¿Tienes hambre?, preguntó Yamato a la rubia, pero esta no contestó, ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada…

Oye Diane, te estoy hablando, por lo menos contesta algo… ¿o que acaso estas molesta?...

¡Como quieres que no este molesta Yamato, recuerdas lo que pasó anoche… que esta pasando!, dijo histérica…

Yo te dije que no quería sexo…

¡Yo tampoco quería sexo Yamato, yo quería que me hicieras el amor… pero no, solo, solo te acostaste conmigo, ni siquiera me abrazaste, y ni se diga nada de besos, antes, antes eras tan distinto, eras romántico, sensual, eras ardiente en la cama, pero ayer parecías… un animal… hueco… sin sentimientos, como una máquina programada… solo eso!!!…

Matt, Diane, ¿que sucede?... preguntó T,k quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

Nada Takeru, es solo que tu hermano ya no sabe como satisfacer a una mujer, decía mientras salía de aquél cuarto…

¿Qué sucede hermano?...

nada, no es nada Takeru…

Pero Matt, Diane estaba furiosa…

Solo por su culpa…

Matt, que pasa, siento como si tu ya no quisieras a Diane…

Mmm…

¿Qué te pasa hermano?... cuéntame…

No puedo Takeru… no puedo… finalizó mientras salía de esa habitación y del hotel…

Matt subió a su hermoso convertible color negro, y manejo hasta una linda florería, bajó de su auto, y entro a aquella tienda de flores…

Disculpe necesito un arreglo floral, pidió Matt

¿Cómo de que tipo de flores?, pregunto la despachadora…

Este… mmm…

Mire, usted vaya y escoja las flores y yo le hago e arreglo…

Está bien, iré a echarles un vistazo…

Matt comenzó a caminar por entre los pasillos de la florería para elegir algunas flores, hasta que alguien logra interrumpirlo…

¿Son para Diane?...

Sora…

¿Son para Diane cierto?

Sora yo…

Pero que falta de educación, te he estado haciendo una pregunta y no me has contestado, dijo sonriendo…

Lo siento… y si, son para ella, o que pasa es que…, fue interrumpido por Sora…

Oye tranquilo, no necesitas darme explicaciones, después de todo ella es tu prometida…

Sora es que yo no…

Sabes, por que no llevas Casablancas, son flores muy elegantes, estoy segura de que le gustaran…

Yo, yo lo siento en verdad, se que debí habértelo dicho…

Que te parece algunas Casablancas y unos tulipanes rosas, son mis favoritos, y yo creo que a ella le agradará la combinación…

¿Sora, por que me haces esto?

¿Hacerte que Matt… ayudarte a escoger las flores?...

Vamos Sora, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…

Matt tienes razón, y no tienes nada de que disculparte, por que yo estoy en la misma situación…

¿Cómo que en la misma situación?...

Yo he estado saliendo con Tai, desde hace un mes, y la verdad lo quiero mucho, así que tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó el sábado por que fue un error, un impulso… me deje llevar, eso es todo…

Pero Sora… eso no fue un error…

Si que lo fue… por que yo, la verdad no sentí nada al estar contigo, solo fue un error…

Sora como puedes decir eso, si tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que anhelábamos ese momento y lo repetiríamos… por que nos queremos, nos amamos Sora…

Matt, solo fue un impulso, no nos queremos… menos nos amamos, solo somos amigos, así te veo ahora, solo como a un buen amigo…

No te creo, yo se que tu me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti…

Bueno Matt, yo creo que con estas flores basta, verás que será un lindo arregló

Por favor Sora…

Bueno Matt te verá esta tarde en el aeropuerto para viajar a Europa, adiós…

¡Sora!!...

Sora salió del lugar y Matt se acercó a la caja…

Creo que con estas flores es suficiente…

Buena elección muchacho, son muy bellas…

Si… oiga, usted no conoce de casualidad a una joven llamada Sora Takenouchi, es pelirroja, muy hermosa, que es muy buena persona, tierna y linda y…

Como no la voy a conocer…

¿Si la conoce?, sonrió Matt

Claro, que si, tu estas hablando de Sora, mi hija…

¿Usted es la madre de Sora?, preguntó sorprendido…

Claro que sí, pero dime muchacho, por que tanto interés en mi Sora…

Es que yo… yo… yo… ¡yo no puedo vivir sin ella!...

Oh!, vaya, y dime, cual es tu nombre…

Yamato Ishida…

Nunca eh oído hablar de ti, que acaso tu nunca has hablado con ella, eres su admirador en secreto…

No, si eh hablado con ella, es solo que, digamos que hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, yo estudiaba con ella en Londres…

Ah, ya veo Yamato…

No me llame Yamato, no me agrada… mejor dígame Matt, es menos aburrido

Matt… ¡tu eres Matt!...

Si, bueno así me dicen, usted sabe para no decirme de la otra forma que es…

Entonces si eh oído hablar de ti… rubio, atractivo, y con unos ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar, no hay duda, tu eres el Matt del que tanto me hablaba mi Sora…

¿Enserio le habló de mí?

Maravillas hijo, maravillas…

Sabe algo… cuando termine el arreglo, podría pedirle la dirección de Sora…

Claro que sí, solo espera, me faltan pocos detalles…

Yo espero…

¿Qué quieres que escriba en la tarjeta?

Perdóname…

¡De acuerdo… per…do…name… mmm ya está!!

Muchas gracias… ¿Cuánto va a ser?

1,000 ¥

De acuerdo, aquí esta…

Matt, en este papelito está la dirección del departamento de mi hija…

Ok, muchísimas gracias…

No es nada…

Matt salió de la florería y subió a su auto con destino a la casa de Sora… al llegar tomó el arreglo floral y lo acomodo de una manera en que cubría su rostro… toco el timbre y esperó a que Sora abriera…

Si, mande… ¡Wow, es para mí!...

Matt avanzó sin ser descubierto y Sora se hizo para un lado para no estorbar, puso el arreglo en una mesa, descubriendo así su rostro…

¡Yamato!, que haces aquí…

Matt no respondió, solo caminó hacia ella, haciendo que la chica retrocediera, chocara con a puerta y así cerrarla, el rubio la acorralo sutilmente contra la pared…

Sora tenía una mano puesta sobre la chapa de a puerta para en cualquier momento tirar de ella y así hacer que Matt salga del lugar, pero el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello dulcemente, la chica estaba completamente inmóvil, Matt fue subiendo sus besos hasta los dulces labios de Sora, ella se puso resistente y trató de tirar de la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, Matt puso sus varoniles manos en los muslos de Sora, hizo un poco de fuerza y así logro elevarla y cargarla entre sus brazos… el chico fue caminando despacio hasta entrar a la recámara donde sutilmente a acostó y comenzó a besarla de nuevo…

Sora no respondía sus caricias, pero tampoco ponía ninguna resistencia…

Matt se encontraba sobre ella y colocó una de sus manos en la entrepierna de ella

Y comenzó a acariciar esa zona, Sora se estremeció por completo, y al notarlo Matt le susurró en el oído…

Me sigues amando…

Con estas palabras Sora se puso totalmente nerviosa… Matt se percató al instante y comenzó a besarla como nunca antes, luego le fue desabrochando lentamente la blusa, dejando al desnudo sus hombros y su abdomen, la piel de Sora se encontraba erizada a causa de las caricias de Matt…

El rubio comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas, quedando solamente en ropa interior, al igual que lo hizo con su amante…

Matt la miró a los ojos, lo que hizo que Sora quedara hipnotizada por esos dos océanos que la observaban… el rubio se acercó al oído de su compañera y suavemente le habló…

No haré nada si tú no quieres…

Sora se sonrojo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego los abrió para darle la respuesta a su compañero, pero este ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba abrochándose su camisa…

Matt yo…

No necesitas decirlo Sora, yo se que no quieres hacerle daño a Tai, yo tampoco quiero lastimar a Diane, así que lo mejor es que sigamos como amigos ¿no?

Pero Matt…

De todas manera te voy a seguir amando solo a ti, aunque me case con Diane

No Matt, no lo…

Sabes, no importa, aprenderé a vivir con ella, tal vez un día llegue a amarla… te deseo suerte con Taichi… ojala y te sepa amar como tu te mereces… bueno te veo en un par de horas en el aeropuerto…

Matt espera…

Te veo mas tarde… chao…

Matt salió con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, tenía a Sora donde el quería, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, o al menos eso pensaba…

Tai llegó unos minutos después al departamento de Sora…

Sora… de que querías hablar conmigo…

Tai… como ayer te pudiste dar cuenta, Matt está aquí…

Si lo se…

Quiero que me ayudes Taichi…

¿Qué te ayude?... pero a que…

Yo le dije a Matt que no me buscara más, por que tú y yo éramos pareja…

¡Que!

Lo siento Tai, pero fuiste el primero que se me ocurrió…

Bueno, no hay problema… pero, que es lo que vamos a hacer…

Tenemos que fingir que somos pareja…

Pero Sora, que pasará con Kari, Mimi e Izzy, ellos saben perfectamente que entre nosotros no hay nada

Yo hablaré con Mimi al respecto, en cuanto a Kari, dile que lo habíamos estado ocultando…

Mmm, está bien Sora, todo por ayudarte…

Gracias Tai, es que en verdad, yo no puedo estar nunca más con Matt, el ya es de otra mujer… se va a casar… dijo con tristeza…

Lo siento mucho Sora, de verdad que no puedo creer todo el daño que te hizo la arpía esa de la Hilary…

No fue tanto su culpa… yo también la tuve, debí creer en as palabras de Matt…

Bueno Sora, ya no debes pensar más en eso, yo te voy a ayudar, y tal vez podrás lograr olvidarlo…

Gracias Tai, de veras que eres un gran amigo…

No es nada Sora…

Pasaron rápidamente las horas y ahora el grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en el aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Tokio…

_Pasajeros con destino a la Cuidad de Madrid España, favor de abordar por el puerto E6_

En serio muchachos, les garantizo que no se arrepentirán, es un lugar precioso, les contaba Diane…

Todos iban alegres y un tanto emocionados con el viaje…

Al entrar al avión, Takeru se sentó junto a Kari, Mimi con Izzy, Tai y Sora… y Diane y Matt…

El viaje sería largo…

¿Matt?...

que Diane…

Perdóname…

No tengo por que hacerlo, no estoy molesto contigo…

Gracias Matt, le dijo mientras se recostaba en el hombro del rubio…

Matt voltea a su alrededor y se encuentra a Tai abrazando fuertemente a Sora mientras esta le besaba las mejillas… Matt estaba rabiando de celos pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, nisiquiera sospechar que se trataba de una mentira…

Finalmente después de un largo recorrido se encontraban aterrizando en el aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Madrid, España…

El grupo, bajo del avión y fueron por su equipaje…

Después de que todos tomaron sus maletas, Diane llamó a su chofer para que los llevara hacia la casa en la playa…

No tardó mucho, así que pronto se encontraban en una camioneta tipo van, en la que todos cabían cómodamente…

El viaje duró un par de horas pero pronto se encontraban en la dichosa casa…

Al bajar del vehículo, los invitados se quedaron maravillados con la morada, pero sobretodo con el bello paisaje que la acompañaba…

Aquella casa era enorme y tan bella como sus dimensiones, la fachada era estilo clásico con una enorme puerta de cedro… al entrara a la casa, había un espacioso recibidor, con un piano de colilla color blanco y unos cuadros al óleo,… después del bello recibidor estaba la sala, era enorme y verdaderamente impactante, esta consistía de varios sillones totalmente forrados de piel, unas lindas mesas de cristal, a unos pasos se encontraba un mini bar y una televisión de plasma con un gran equipo de sonido, también había una mesa de billar totalmente equipada y unos cuantos trofeos de diferentes categorías.

Seguido de la sala, se encontraba el comedor que tenía una gran mesa con capacidad de 12 personas, que era iluminado por un hermoso candil de cristal cortado.

Más adelante se encontraba la cocina, que era más sencilla pero no menos importante, era grande y espaciosa, era toda de madera color claro, había también una mesa para cinco personas, redonda, con un hermoso mantel bordado a mano…

Al segundo nivel se subía en unas escaleras tipo caracol, había seis habitaciones, cada una equipada con baño-jacuzzi, todas con finas alfombras, televisor, aire acondicionado, peinador, y una de las habitaciones tenía un pequeño balcón con vista al mar, en el cual, al anochecer las bellas estrellas con todo su esplendor…

La casa era hermosa por cualquier ángulo del que fuera vista, pero no se comparaba con la parte trasera de la misma, que tenía una enorme alberca, jardines tupidos de flores exóticas y el maravilloso e inmenso mar de fondo…

La casa era totalmente impactante.

Todos los chicos de Odiaba, se quedaron perplejos con maravilloso lugar…

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, preguntó Diane

Wow, es hermosa, tienes un excelente gusto…

Muchas gracias, miren vamos a tener un pequeño problema, porque solo tengo seis habitaciones, y somos ocho en total…

Mmm, no te preocupes Diane, nos organizaremos para que algunos de nosotros compartamos habitación…

No es necesario eso, miren, yo dormiré con Matt, y los otros dos amigos dormirán en otra habitación, claro, si no hay algún inconveniente, propuso Takeru

Por mi, esta bien, respondió Matt

Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, contestaron Tai e Izzy

Mmm, bueno, entonces, ya no tenemos ningún inconveniente, dijo Diane

Oye amiga, ¿Cuáles serán nuestras habitaciones?, pregunto Mimi a la rubia

Emm, pues quedan a elección propia, tomen la que mas les guste

Con esto último, los jóvenes comenzaron a instalarse en las habitaciones.

En la primera habitación se quedo Diane, seguida por la habitación de Kari y luego la de Mimi, quedando al fondo la habitación de Sora, frente a la habitación de la modelo estaban los hermanos y junto a ellos, Taichi e Izzy.

Después de que todos terminaron de instalarse bajaron a la sala, estaban realmente hambrientos, el viaje había sido largo y no habían probado bocado desde entonces…

Ya que todos estaban abajo, se encontraban charlando en la sala…

¿Y que les pareció, se sienten cómodos?,. preguntó la modelo

La verdad es que yo me siento muy a gusto, gracias por la invitación, respondió la chica menos del grupo

Oigan, no quiero arruinar su "linda" charla, pero es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, comentó Tai

Oh, lo había olvidado por completo, supongo que nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo para cocinar, dijo la rubia

No hay problema, todos debemos ayudar, argumentó Sora

A mi me encanta cocinar, yo lo haré encantada, respondió Mimi…

Pues claro, tu eres chef, pero yo no se hacer nada mas que cereal, y a veces hasta se me pasa la leche

Todos rieron al unísono por el comentario de Tai, excepto Yamato, quien lo consideraba un rival

Por eso tenemos que organizarnos de alguna manera en que nos echemos la mano

Sora, tu podrías ser mi pareja, dijo Tai

Oh, no te molestes Sora, yo seré quien le ayude, dijo Yamato dándole una mirada desafiante a Taichi

¿Y tu porque tienes que ser mi ayudante? Cuestionó el castaño…

Es solo porque pienso darte algunas lecciones de cocina y de otras cosas mas, le contestó el rubio intensificando su mirada retadora

Mmm, pues veremos si aprendo algo de ti, le respondió el castaño dándole una mirada indiferente…

Bueno, Izzy y yo, cocinaremos ahora, dijo Mimi

¿ahora?, preguntó Izzy, quien lucía cansado

Si… ¡ahora!... le respondió Mimi

Bueno, en fin , dijo el chico de cabello rojizo

¿Qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos pareja?, preguntó Kari a Takeru

Me parece perfecto, le contestó con una sonrisa

Bueno Sora, entonces tu y yo, seremos pareja, le dijo la modelo a la pelirroja

Claro Diane

¿Y como nos vamos a organizar?

¿Qué día es hoy?... preguntó Takeru

Martes, respondió su hermano mayor

Bien, entonces hoy cocinaran Mimi e Izzy, mañana Tai y mi hermano, el jueves Kari y yo y finalmente el viernes Diane y Sora, y pues el sábado partimos.

Tenemos que aprovechar estos días… agregó Kari

Si, bueno, yo les hablare cuando este lista la comida, dijo Mimi, quien jalaba a Izzy hacia la cocina

Muy bien, pues no nos queda de otra, mas que esperar, dijo Matt

Tengo una idea, que les parece si entran a la alberca, en lo que preparamos la comida

Si genial, voy por mi traje de baño, dijo Kari, quien fue seguida por Takeru

¿Tu piensas meterte Sora?, preguntó la modelo

No lo sé, es que no tengo muchas ganas

Bueno, si te dan ganas, buscanos allá, le respondió la rubia mientras se llevaba a Matt de la mano…

¿Sora?...

¿Qué pasa Tai?

¿Puedo meterme a la alberca?

¿Y para que me pides permiso?

Es que se supone que somos novios, entonces, pues debo quedarme contigo…

Nada de eso, tu ve a divertirte, yo en un momento los alcanzo

Bueno, ¡gracias!, finalizó mientras corría a la piscina

Sora se levantó del sillón y fue hasta su habitación, la cual tenía aquel balcón, salió a el para observar el amplio mar y la bella arena, inmediatamente después se puso un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, con pequeñas aplicaciones e piedras preciosas, que ella misma había confeccionado, se puso también un pareo color plateado y unas sandalias del mismo color y bajó, pero no a la alberca, sino a la playa.

El océano estaba tan tranquilo, Sora sumergió sus pies en las saladas aguas del mar…

Miro hacia el cielo que estaba en calma y cerró los ojos para encontrar paz interna…

Todo parecía en calma hasta que sintió que dos manos fuertes y varoniles envolvían su diminuta cintura… inmediatamente abrió los ojos y volteó para ver al portador de esas cálidas manos… era Matt, su Matt…

perdón, ¿te asuste?

No, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?... deberías estar con tu novia

Ya esta lista la comida, vine par avisarte, fui a tu habitación y como no estabas allí, supuse que estarías apreciando este bello atardecer

Es que, realmente es muy hermoso, solo mira el cielo, tan tranquilo y ese mar, ese mar que me pierde tanto como tus… Sora se quedo callada

¿Cómo mis que?... mis ojos, dijo con aire seductor

No, nada que ver… mejor ya vámonos a comer

No podrás huir por tanto tiempo, eres mía Sora, solo mía, le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Sora, la que hizo que esta se estremeciera

Matt, por favor, ya no hagas esto mas difícil

Es que te amo Sora, no podemos seguir negando este amor que nos tenemos, nos esta consumiendo, me esta matando Sora, ¡me esta volviendo loco, loco!

Matt, yo mas que nadie quisiera poder amarte en este momento, pero no puedo, tu estas comprometido y eso no lo podemos cambiar, dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas

Vamos Sora, sabes que si podemos cambiarlo, de nada sirve que nos hagamos tontos con Tai y Diane, tenemos que pensar en nuestra felicidad y en la de ellos… dime tu crees que Diane pueda ser feliz a mi lado sabiendo que no la amo…

No lo tiene que saber…

Pero Sora, que dices, y no quiero estar con ella, yo solo te amo a ti, solo a ti

Vámonos ya antes de que vengan a buscarnos…

Por que me haces esto Sora, siempre lo haces

Sora se levantó de la arena y caminó hacia la casa, mientras Matt la seguía algo molesto y triste

Finalmente entraron al comedor en el cual estaba su mesa totalmente tapizada de deliciosa comida elaborada por Mimi, quien es chef, y servida por su novio Izzy

Todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a disfrutar aquel sabroso festín

Entre risas y pláticas terminaron con aquella comida, los novios japoneses comenzaron a lavar loza, mientras los demás reposaban la comida…

Vaya, he quedado satisfecho, decía Tai mientras se frotaba el estómago

Pues como no, si prácticamente tu fuiste el que acabo con la comida, dijo divertida su hermana…

Oigan, que les parece si cuando los otros dos terminen con la loza, jugamos un partido de volley ball playero, propuso Diane

Si, respondieron

Kari se levanto de aquel lugar y subió hasta se habitación, ya arriba, entro a su cuarto y dejo la puerta abierta mientras ella se echaba en la cama…

¿Estas bien?

¿T.k, que haces aquí?

Vi que subiste, y quise venir a ver que te ocurre

Gracias, pero no me ocurre nada…

¿Segura?... le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado

mmm, bueno, es que estoy sintiendo algo que no puedo explicar, se reincorporo

¿algo como que?

No se como explicarlo, es como una tranquilidad inmensa, sin descartar que mi corazón marca el ritmo aceleradamente y no dejo de pensar en…

¿En quien Kari?

… En ti T.k, creo que estoy enamorada de ti, pero no quiero estarlo, porque tu solo me ves como a una amiga

Kari, quiero que sepas algo…

¿Qué pasa T.k?

No quiero seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada, yo te amo y no lo puedo evitar, desde el primer momento en que te vi, en la tienda de discos, desde ese momento supe que eras para mi

T.k… yo, yo, no me lo esperaba

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio

Mientras tanto los demás chicos se encontraban en la cancha de volley ball esperando a los menores del grupo…

Unos minutos después ya estaban completos, los equipos quedaron de hombres contra mujeres… El juego iba bastante reñido, pero finalmente ganaron las mujeres 2 sets a 1

Al finalizar, Sora se fue al baño que estaba a algunos metros de la cancha…

Entró, se quitó el bikini y se ducho en una de las regaderas, al terminar, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella… Sora tomó su bikini para ponérselo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Matt entro al baño y la interrumpió

Sora…

¡Matt!... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Solo vine a decirte que las chicas irán de compras a la cuidad, ¿que si quieres ir?

No gracias, ahora no tengo ánimos…

Esta bien… bueno, iré a decirles…

Si, si, vete…

Un tiempo después, Sora entró a la casa, la cual estaba totalmente en silencio y aparentemente deshabitada, lo que hizo que ella no tuviera más remedio que ir a su habitación…

Eran ya las 9:00 p.m, la noche había caído, la habitación de Sora tenía un tenue color azulado gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por el pequeño balcón; la pelirroja comenzó a mover algunas cosas para encontrar el control remoto del televisor y así poder verlo un rato… pero una voz, interrumpió su búsqueda…

¿Buscas esto?...

¡Matt!...


	19. En la oscuridad

**C****áp.19 En la oscuridad **

-Matt, ¿que haces aquí?, cuestionó la pelirroja

-Acabo de llegar del centro comercial, me dolía un poco la cabeza…

-¿Y los demás?

-Las mujeres y Takeru, están en la cuidad, Taichi e Izzy fueron al muelle a pascar…

-Entonces… ¿no hay nadie mas que tu?...

-Exacto, estamos tú y yo solamente, sonrió el rubio

Matt se acercó a Sora y le dio un dulce beso en la frente… la pelirroja se quedo quieta…

-Sora te amo y ya no puedo aguantar ni un minuto mas, dijo el chico con la voz suave y lenta…

Sora se estremeció por lo mencionado, y dejo caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos color rubí…

-Matt… yo tampoco puedo seguir así, te necesito… sollozo la pelirroja

-Sora… te amo… te amo

-Yo aun mas, Matt…

Matt beso a Sora dulce pero apasionadamente mientras la recostaba con sutileza en la cama… El rubio comenzó a besare el cuello mientras ella exploraba la ancha y bien torneada espalda de su amante.

Los besos comenzaban a ser mas intensos; la chica acariciaba los dorados cabellos de Yamato mientras este besaba le besaba el abdomen…

Las caricias y los besos se fueron intensificando… ambos acariciaban sus aterciopeladas pieles tan suaves como la seda y las cubrían de besos…

Estaban ahí, dos enamorados cubiertos por la azulada luz de luna.

La pareja no dejaba de amarse, a cada instante pronunciaban el nombre del otro, pronto un leve roció fue cubriendo sus tersas pieles gracias al calor que ejercían dos cuerpos en fricción…

Finalmente se deshicieron de todas sus prendas, quedando completamente desnudos… Ambos se observaron por un momento, al fin, después de todo el tiempo, todos los problemas, al fin estarían juntos, entregándose sus cuerpos y sus almas…

Matt apreció la desnudez de Sora, que le parecía perfecta, sus firmes pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus redondeadas caderas y sus largas piernas, todo en ella le parecía perfecto… Sora también admiraba el cuerpo de su amante, su amplio y musculoso pecho, su tórax, su bien marcado abdomen y esos fuertes y suaves brazos que la envolvían de manera protectora…

De nuevo se abrazaron aferrándose el uno al otro, y ahí estaban los dos finalmente unidos, fundidos en el cuerpo del otro, formando asimismo un solo ser…

Su ritmo se fue acelerando y sus respiraciones comenzaban a sincronizarse…

Ambos entre jadeos, se abrazaron, sus cuerpos estaban temblando, sus aceleradas respiraciones fueron disminuyendo para terminar con un pasional y maravilloso beso, se separaron unos centímetros, tomaron algo de aire y cayeron rendidos cansados de tanto amar…

Matt abrazó a Sora, ésta se recostó en el pecho de su amado y cayeron en un profundo ya placentero sueño…

Unas horas mas tarde, Matt se despertó a causa de unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja… dulcemente se separó de Sora, para revisar de qué se trataba…

Bajó las escaleras y ahí se encontraba el resto del grupo, que habían regresado de la Ciudad…

-Matt, creí que estarías durmiendo…, le dijo el rubio menor

-Eso hacía, pero me despertaron, respondió

-Ya todos nos vamos a acostar, son las 2:00 am…

-Si, aceptó el rubio…

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para caer dormidos…

-Matt… y se puede saber donde dormías, porque tu cama esta aun tendida e intacta…

-Takeru…yo…

-Matt, hermano, ¿dormiste con Sora, cierto?

-ah, yo…


	20. Amemonos en secreto

**C****áp. 20. Amémonos en secreto **

-Matt, contéstame…

-No Takeru, yo no dormí con Sora, yo… yo solo estaba, descansando en la sala, este… como no había nadie yo me quede dormido en el sofá…

-Mmm, esta bien…

-Bueno yo… estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir, contestó el rubio mayor

Takeru y Yamato se acostaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir… el menor ya agotado, cayó rápidamente en un profundo sueño, mientras el que Matt no dejaba de pensar en el momento maravilloso, aquel tan anhelado que había tenido con Sora

-Sora… no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, dijo el rubio en mínimo volumen

A la mañana siguiente, era un hermoso día, todos se despertaron muy temprano porque irían a conocer los alrededores y mas tarde nadar un rato en las cristalinas aguas del mar…

Desayunaron velozmente y salieron a conocer… antes de que todos desalojaran la mansión, Matt y Sora charlaban fuera de la casa…

-Sora, ayer fue…

-Maravilloso, yo nunca antes había estado con algún hombre, siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera muy especial… y lo fue, jamás me había sentido tan completa, tan plena…

-Yo también sentí lo mismo Sora, no sabes cuanto te amo…

-Matt, ¿que va a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante?

-Tenemos que decirlo…

-No Matt, no, pobre Diane, la vas a destrozar, tenemos que esperar algún tiempo, pensar bien las cosas y después actuar

-¿Le dirás a Tai?

-Matt… yo, tienes que saber que entre Tai y yo no hay nada y que nunca hubo nada…

-Entonces, tú y Tai, ¿no son pareja?

-No Matt, eso solo lo dije para que no me buscaras más…

-Ya veo, entonces el único problema que hay aquí es Diane, ¡tengo que decirle!

-No Matt, no podemos, no aún…

-Pero Sora, entonces ¿que haremos mientras tanto?, ¡fingir que nada pasó!... yo no puedo hacer eso, ¡yo te amo y no puedo ni quiero olvidarte!

-Matt, yo también te amo, pero no podemos nada más decirlo de un día para otro…

-¿Entonces?

-Mantengámoslo en secreto…

-Pero, ¿no crees que se darán cuenta?

-Tenemos que ocultarlo bien, tu pasaras todo el día con Diane, y hablaremos de manera indiferente, si lo hacemos bien no tienen porque sospechar

-Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible, dijo mientras se acercaba para besar a Sora

-Ahora no Matt, vienen para acá

-¡Maldición!

-Ven, vayamos con ellos…

-En fin, no nos queda otra opción…

Ya después de que los faltantes se incorporaron al grupo, partieron hacia la ciudad…

Ya en la ciudad se dividieron en grupos, las jóvenes fueron por un lado y los hombres por otro…

-Sora…

-¿Qué pasó Diane?

-Cuando Matt y yo nos casemos, quiero que tu te encargues de mi vestido de bodas, por favor…

-Diane, mmm, yo…

-No me digas que no estás de acuerdo…

-No, no, para nada, claro que yo me encargare del vestido…

-Gracias, muchas gracias

-De… de… de nada, creo…

-¡Oigan chicas vamos al mall!, dijo la más joven del grupo

**-**¡Sí!, contestó el resto…

Mas tarde fueron a comer todos juntos a un restaurante cerca del centro, conversaron, rieron y regresaron satisfechos a la casa en la playa…

-Wow, que cansado estoy, alega Tai

-Yo también, ¿qué horas son? Preguntó el joven pelirrojo

-Son las 7:00 p.m, exactamente, contestó Matt

-Todavía tenemos tiempo para nadar en el mar, antes de que suba la marea, agrega T.k…

-Me parece que es una estupenda idea, seguía Diane, quien subió por su traje de baño

-Kari, ¿quieres ir a nadar un rato?, preguntó T.k

-Claro que sí, vamos…

Takeru y Kari se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el mar, en el que comenzaron a nadar después de una serie de besos y caricias…

-Esta ha sido la semana más feliz de mi vida, le dijo la chica a Takeru

-También la mía Kari, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, estando aquí conmigo…

-Te amo T.k…

-Yo también te amo mucho Kari, decía mientras besaba su frente…

-¿T.k?, que pasa, noto como que algo te preocupa…

-Es Matt, siento que no es feliz con Diane, las cosas cambiaron…

-¿A que te refieres con las cosas cambiaron?

-No nada, no me hagas caso, solo soy un hermano paranoico…

-Esta bien, dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y se recostaba en sus hombros

Así cayó la noche y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Sora entró en su cuarto, se puso una ligera bata de satín y se acostó en la cama, dio varias vueltas porque no podía dormir, se levantó por un vaso de agua, volvió a su recamara para de nuevo intentar dormir, esta ves casi lo logra, pero un pequeño ruido la hizo levantar, se puso unas sandalias, encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el pequeño mueble junto a su cama y finalmente se puso de pie para averiguar de donde provenía ese ruido…

Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie, entonces la cerró de nuevo, poniéndole seguro, ya que sentía un poco de miedo…

Volvió a acostarse, pero de pronto el sonido se intensificó y la puerta del pequeño balcón, tembló un poco…

Sora asustada, tomó una botella de vidrio que estaba cercana y temerosamente se acercó al balcón, hasta abrir la puertecilla, se asomó para ver de que se trataba y ahí estaba Matt, colgado de los muros del balcón y estaba siendo detenido por una pequeña escalera, y llevaba un ramo de rosas silvestres en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón…

-¡Matt!

-Shhh, baja la voz… vas a despertar a los demás

-¡Pero Matt, que haces aquí!...

-Vengo a verte… decía mientras saltaba hacía el piso del balcón…

-Matt pero ya habíamos dicho que…

-¿Que sería secreto, no?, pues por eso vine a verte en secreto…

-Hay Matt yo no se para que…

-Que acaso no querías verme… le decía suavemente en el oído mientras la acorralaba entre una de las paredes

Sora se estremeció ante las palabras de Matt y lo abrazó dulcemente mientras el mordisqueaba sutilmente el lóbulo del oído de Sora…

-Hay Matt, te amo… dijo de manera entrecortada por el placer que le producía el rubio

-Yo también Sora y no tienes idea de cuanto…

Sora acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Matt, mientras él le besaba los hombros gentilmente…

Se acostaron en la cama, se besaron un rato, para después quedarse profundamente dormidos entre un tierno abrazo…

En otra parte del globo terráqueo, nos situamos en un hospital psiquiátrico de la Cd. de Londres

-Ya no ha enviado más…

-No señorita, ya revisamos todo, nos notificaron que hace alrededor de dos meses que no reciben correspondencia de Sora Takenouchi

-Ya veo, y en donde esta esa, en este momento

-No lo sabemos patrona…

-¡Maldición y yo sin poder salir de este maldito lugar!, dijo fúrica

-No puede salir, si sale irá a la cárcel…

-Tienen que ayudarme a escapar…

-No señorita, no po…, fue interrumpido

-El pago será… exquisito, lo prometo…

-Bueno, _rió_, si así va a ser el negoció… ¿Cuándo quiere Salir?

-¡Esta misma noche!

A la mañana siguiente en la misma cuidad de Londres, una anciana observa el televisor en la comodidad de su hogar…

_Televisor_

_Buenos días, nos acaban de informar que Hilary Swan, quien había estado internada en el hospital psiquiátrico de la Ciudad, acaba de huir esta madrugada, les pedimos su colaboración para encontrarla…_

_Deben de tener mucho cuidado, ya que esta mujer es muy peligrosa, fue culpada de tres asesinatos, entre ellos el de sus padres y el restante el de una amiga con la que al parecer había tenido discusiones… Aquí nos acompaña el Dr. Gray, quien se había encargado del caso de esta joven…_

_-Si muchas gracias, contestó el medico _

_-Cuéntenos más, sobre el caso Swan…_

_-Bueno, hace ya seis meses Hilary Swan fue culpada del asesinato de sus padres y de una de sus amigas por lo que fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua, poco después del juicio comenzó actuar de manera inusual y tras una serie de estudios nos dimos cuenta de que ella estaba mal de sus facultades mentales…_

_-Sí Doctor, también nos comentaban, que la joven asesino a su amiga por una discusión si más no me equivoco… _

_-Estas, en lo cierto, estuvimos investigando y llegamos a la conclusión de que aquella discusión fatal fue a causa de un individuo del sexo opuesto que desconocemos en su totalidad…_

_-¿Y como fue que esta chica acabó con la vida de sus progenitores?_

_-Después del homicidio de su amiga reconocida como Ashley, ella por miedo a ser acusada por sus padres los asesinó para después enterrar los cadáveres en el patio trasero de su residencia…_

_-¿Cómo es que dieron con los cuerpos?_

_-Dos pequeños niños de once y ocho años de edad, sin ningún parentesco con la homicida, se percataron del olor putrefacto que emanaba la casa, al parecer los niños en compañía de su mascota canina, de raza labrador; desenterraron los cuerpos e inmediatamente informaron a las autoridades…_

_-Ya veo, y no podrán darnos alguna descripción de la prófuga… para que los televidentes colaboren en su captura_

_-Sí, de hecho está apareciendo en su pantalla una fotografía reciente de la joven…_

_-Bueno, pues ahí tienen, para cualquier persona que la haya visto, llamé a los momentos del foro o comuníquense con la estación de policía…_

_Fin de Televisor_

La anciana apaga el televisor, y continua con sus actividades…


End file.
